Eternal Darkness
by cjgirl8590
Summary: Aria has nothing. An orphaned beggar, she survives on stolen scraps and luck. What will she do when the unthinkable happens and a man offers her everything she's ever wanted?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Elder Scrolls. Totally wish I did, but nope. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Aria darted around the corner and leaned against the stone wall to catch her breath. The sound of the soldiers pursuing her grew louder for a moment, then faded. She looked down at the small loaf of bread in her hand. "All this for a single loaf of bread?" she muttered.

She waited for several minutes, then cautiously emerged from her hiding place. A quick look around confirmed that there were no guards in sight, but still, the nineteen-year old girl was careful to stay out of sight as she wove her way through the streets of the Imperial City.

The sun had almost set by the time Aria arrived at the tiny hovel in the Waterfront District that she called home. The pile of broken boards and driftwood sheltered a few blankets and the few possessions that she could call her own. Aria crawled inside to put the bread away, then went to the water's edge to check the fish trap she'd set earlier. Because of the constant boat traffic, fish didn't often come near the shore, but when they did, she tried to catch them.

The water's surface briefly reflected her blonde hair and green eyes before the little fish in her trap wriggled and caught her attention. She pulled it out and used a nearby rock to kill it before bringing it back to her shack. Aside from tossed-away scraps and the occasional stolen bread loaf, she practically lived on what few fish she could catch. If one could call this living, that is.

Aria built a small fire and skewered the fish to cook. Tomorrow, she would go through the same thing. And the next day. And the day after that. In all likelihood, she would keep doing this same thing until the day she died. Aria breathed in deeply, but her sigh of resignation turned into one of appreciation as the aroma of cooking fish filled her nose.

The young Imperial retrieved half of the bread and sat down to enjoy her meager supper. This was a feast compared to her usual fare. Once she was finished, she washed her face and hands in the Rumare and sat in the doorway of her hovel. As was her habit, she watched the stars twinkle and picked out the stars forming the Thief, her birthsign. Those born under the sign of the Thief were supposedly blessed with greater luck and were more agile and stealthy than others. Aria was naturally limber and her life on the streets had made her stealthy, but the only luck she'd had so far was bad.

She lifted a quick prayer to any of the Nine that might be listening to a penniless orphan, then crawled inside. She lay awake for a while imagining all sorts of impossible changes in her life, then finally fell asleep and dreamed her favorite dream: having a family again.

The next day was just like every other. Aria woke early, ate half of a moldy apple for breakfast, then went to wander the streets of the Market District. With all of the travelers coming to buy and sell, the Market usually had the best to offer for a beggar.

Unfortunately, the day was not a productive one. After a long day of begging, being told to move along by the City Watch, and being kicked out of the way, she returned home. There was no fish in the trap that evening, so she settled for the other half of her stolen bread loaf for diner. She went through her usual evening routine, and as she gazed at the stars that night, she prayed that something would happen to change her luck. She had no idea that her prayer would be answered much sooner than she imagined.

The following day, Aria woke and headed to the Market District. She was out of food again, so it was time to either steal something or hope for a fish in her trap. Late that afternoon, she was eyeing some strips of dried meat and trying to figure out how to get some without being seen. She was distracted when someone shouted from behind her. She turned to see a Redguard running across the street, yelling for her to stop.

Aria ran. The Redguard was the shopkeeper who had caught her stealing the loaf of bread two days earlier. He had set the Watch on her trail. It seemed he hadn't forgotten about her.

She ducked down an alley and waited, trying to keep her breathing low. After several long minutes, she poked her head around the corner. Nothing. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned around...bringing her face to face with the shopkeeper.

"I've got you now," he said, grabbing her wrist.

"I don't think so," Aria said. In a quick move, she twisted her arm, breaking his grasp and ducking under his arm to come up behind him. She wrapped her arm around his neck and squeezed, choking him. She applied more and more pressure, enough so that he stopped struggling. Still, she squeezed.

At last, her grip loosened and she dropped him. He slid to the ground, eyes staring blankly ahead. Aria stared at him, then looked at her hands. She had just killed a man. Now that the moment had passed, she couldn't believe what she had just done.

 _I have to get out of here,_ she thought. She didn't remember how, but somehow she got out of the alley without being seen, leaving the body where it had fallen. As she made her way back to the Waterfront, she had the eerie feeling that someone was watching her. She turned several times to look behind her, but each time she looked, there was nothing there. Once she was back at her little shack, she ducked inside and sat on her blankets with her head in her hands.

"How could this have happened? Why me?" she whispered desperately. She had to get out of the Imperial City. The City Watch would be looking for her. It wouldn't be long before someone discovered the body. If anyone had seen her running, they could tell the Watch what she looked like. She had to get out.

Aria stood up. She pulled an old sack from the bottom of her pile of things and began packing. Two of her blankets, the ones with the fewest holes, went into the sack, along with a single book, her flints, and a spare shirt. She closed up the sack and threw it over her shoulder.

She took a moment to pause in the doorway. This shack had been her only home for the last eleven years. Now she had to leave it behind. She felt a sadness at closing this chapter of her life, but she had to leave. She had no other choice.

She left the Waterfront and headed for the gates of the city. A few guards glanced at her as she passed, but evidently, word of the murder hadn't spread yet. No one stopped her as she left the Imperial City.

As she made her way across the bridge, she thought about her next move. She couldn't live in the forest or on the plains without some kind of shelter. She had no money to buy a place to live. Her best chance would be to walk to another city and make a new life for herself there. She could go to Cheydinhal or Chorrol, or maybe Anvil. Anvil was a port town. With any luck, she could beg for passage to another part of Tamriel. Yes, she would go there. She shifted her sack to the other shoulder and kept walking.

Darkness had fallen by the time Aria made camp, several miles from the Imperial City. She had walked as quickly as possible in order to put as much distance as possible between her and the city. She lit a fire, laid out her blankets, and sat down. She had no food, but it wasn't the first time she'd gone without eating. By habit, her eyes wandered to the sky, but a thick layer of clouds hid the stars from view.

"If you can spare any help right now, I'd sure appreciate it," Aria prayed. There was no miraculous answer, so she crawled into bed, tossing and turning for a long time before falling into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She woke sometime during the night with that same strange feeling of being watched. She sat up and looked around her at the dim campsite. The fire was still smoldering, casting a faint, flickering light. For a moment, she didn't see anything other than shadows. Then one of the shadows moved.

Aria stifled a scream and scrambled to her feet. She had no weapons, so she picked up a nearby tree branch to defend herself. The shadow approached and stopped on the other side of the smoldering campfire.

"You sleep rather soundly for a murderer. That's good. You'll need a clear conscience for what I am about to propose," a man's deep voice said.

Aria clenched her trembling hands around her branch. "Explain yourself. Now."

"In due time, dear child. In due time. First, an introduction. I am Lucien Lachance, Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. And you, you are a cold-blooded killer, capable of taking life without mercy or remorse. The Night Mother has been watching, and she is most pleased. And so, here I am. I come to you with an offering. An opportunity...to join our rather unique family."

Aria studied him intently. Lachance was tall, with deep brown eyes. She couldn't see his hair beneath his dark hood, but she thought it might be black. She continued studying him, slowly lowering the branch, but keeping a tight grip on it. "I'm listening."

"Then heed my words, for I will not repeat them. On the Green Road, to the north of Bravil, lies the Inn of Ill Omen. There you will find a man named Rufio. Kill him, and your initiation into the Dark Brotherhood will be complete. Do this, and the next time you sleep in a location I deem secure, I will reveal myself to you once more, bearing the love of your new family."

"But I'm no murderer..."

"No? The Night Mother seems to think otherwise." Lachance reached into his black robe, bringing out a dagger. Aria tensed, raising the branch again, but he simply held it out to her. "Allow me to grant you a gift, in case you reconsider. This Blade of Woe is a virgin blade, and thirsts for blood."

Aria hesitated, then dropped her branch and accepted the blade. It was made from ebony and very finely crafted. The gleaming metal reflected the flickering light of the fire. Her name was engraved on the handle in gold, and the filigree twinkled like the hidden stars above. She experimentally waved it around a couple of times and found it light and easy to wield. "Thank you, I guess." She paused. "My name is Aria, by the way."

The man smiled at her. "The pleasure is mine, Aria. Now, I bid you farewell. Your path is clear. Send Rufio to his death, and the Dark Brotherhood will embrace you as family. I do hope we'll meet again soon." Without another word, he vanished into the shadows of the night.

Aria stared at the spot where he'd been standing. Were it not for the blade in her hand, she would have thought she'd dreamed the entire episode. She sat heavily on her bedroll and thought for a very long time.

She was on the run. She had no family she could turn to. Her parents were dead. She had no home. And she needed a place to go. Anvil wouldn't hide her forever, and what if she couldn't beg for enough money to leave Cyrodiil? She was almost out of options, but was she desperate enough to join a guild of assassins?

Lachance had said that the Dark Brotherhood would become her new family. Family was something she hadn't experienced since she was a child. Her parents, jewelry merchants from the Imperial City, had died in a fire that had consumed both their shop and home. She'd been orphaned at the age of eight, left without a relative in the world. Her life as a beggar had left her without friends as well. For the past eleven years, she'd been starved for love, just as she'd been starved for food.

The thought of food brought to mind the rumors she'd heard about the Dark Brotherhood. She couldn't buy food without money. Lachance hadn't said anything about money, but the rumors said they were _paid_ assassins. She needed the money.

That just left the issue of them being assassins.

 _I must be going crazy_ , she thought. She was actually considering accepting Lachance's offer! Could she really kill other people for a living? Aria thought long and hard about that. The incident with the shopkeeper had proven that she _could_ kill, but did she _want_ to live by killing others? Was she that desperate?

The answer was simple: yes. Yes, she was that desperate. The other cities of Cyrodiil weren't nearly as big as the Imperial City, so her chances of begging enough to stay alive were considerably less. Her life couldn't get much worse than it already was. And Lachance had promised that she would have a family that would love her. She didn't really want to kill again, but it was either that or slowly starving to death in a miserable hole in the wall in some city. Yes, she was desperate enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, in spite of having gotten little rest, Aria packed up and started the long walk toward Bravil. It took her all day to reach the Inn of Ill Omen, and when she finally found it early that evening, she wasn't impressed. The inn was a run-down wreck of a building. A creepy-looking sign bearing the inn's name hung next to the door.

The inside didn't look any better. Dirty chairs and tables stood on a dirty floor and a huge, filthy Nord stood behind the counter. "Well, I'll be a spotted snow bear! A customer!" he exclaimed as soon as she walked in.

Aria walked up to the counter and set her sack down. "Is this the Inn of Ill Omen?" she asked tentatively.

The innkeeper nodded eagerly. "This is it. I know, I know, horrible name for an inn, but I couldn't bring myself to change it. Plus, I like the sign. The name is Manheim Maulhand. What can I do for you?"

Aria thought quickly. "I'm...looking for my grandfather. His name is Rufio, and I was told that he'd been seen around here."

"Rufio? Yeah, he's here. He lives downstairs in the private quarters." Maulhand jerked his thumb toward a trapdoor in the corner, then looked closely at her. "You look a bit pale. Something wrong?"

Aria shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm just not used to traveling by myself. It's...much more frightening than I thought. And I'm tired, too, and I haven't eaten in a while since I was so busy trying to find my grandfather..."

"I bet you are tired. It ain't right for young ladies to be traveling alone, I'll tell you what. With the wolves and bears and trolls out there, not to mention the bandits. At least you'll have your grandfather with you on your way back to...where'd you say you were from?"

"Anvil. My grandfather and I will be traveling there as soon as I find him."

"Kinda late to be on the roads tonight. Tell you what, you go down and see your grandfather, since I'm sure he'll be happy to see you, and when you come back up, we can get you a room for the night."

Aria nodded and gave him a grateful smile before shouldering her sack again. She made her way to the trapdoor Maulhand had pointed out. Once the door was securely closed above her, she set her sack down next to the ladder and removed her dagger. Then she began her search for Rufio.

There were only two rooms in the basement. The first one, closest to the ladder, was empty, so Aria quietly opened the door of the further room. The lamps in this room were burning dimly, casting just enough light to see. Aria crept into the room and silently shut the door behind her. An elderly Breton man lay sleeping in the bed. Aria didn't make a sound as she stepped over to the bed. For a moment, she simply stood there with her blade poised in her right hand.

She could stop now. She could lower her blade and walk out now and no one would ever know. She could get away from here, away from the Dark Brotherhood. She could go to Anvil and follow her original plan. She could run away from here and throw away the offer of food and money and family. She could...but she didn't.

Almost before she realized it, her left hand reached over to cover his mouth. Rufio's eyes opened in fear and locked with Aria's just seconds before she drew her blade across his throat.

A strange, cold thrill ran through her as she watched her victim die. His blood quickly soaked the sheets and dripped from the end of her dagger. Mechanically, she wiped the blade on the sheets, then rolled Rufio's body onto it's side and covered it with a blanket. With luck, anyone who came in would think he was asleep, giving her time to get away.

She made sure there were no traces of blood on her clothes or hands, then headed for the door. A small stack of gold pieces on the dresser caught her eye, and she snatched them before leaving the room. She slipped the Blade of Woe and the gold into her sack and made her way up the ladder.

"Did you find him?" Maulhand asked as soon as she came into view.

Aria nodded. "Yes, but he was already sleeping, and I didn't want to bother him. You mentioned getting a room earlier?"

The innkeeper grinned eagerly. "Of course. I've got a room available for ten gold. Will that be okay?"

Aria made a show of pulling out her money sack. Life as a beggar had taught her many tricks for saving her money. They were especially useful against pushovers like Maulhand. She pasted an upset look on her face.

At her downcast expression, Maulhand inquired, "Something wrong?"

Aria looked up with fake tears in her eyes as she skillfully slid most of her money out of sight. "I only have four gold pieces," she whispered. She knew how pathetic she looked and could see the innkeeper's face soften. She smiled inwardly. Success.

"Well," he said, "you look like you've come a long way just to find your grandfather, so...your stay tonight is on the house. But just for tonight, mind you. I'll even let you stay in the room next to Rufio."

Aria put her coins away and said gratefully, "Thank you so much, sir." Her stomach growled loud enough for Maulhand to hear.

He laughed. "I'll throw some dinner in there, too. Why don't you have a seat at one of those tables? I'll have some food ready in just a couple of minutes."

Aria thanked him again and sat down at the table. True to his word, Maulhand served her a large helping of cold mutton and sweet rolls and a large mug of ale. When he wasn't looking, she slipped a few of the sweet rolls and slabs of meat into her sack. Maulhand kept up a steady stream of conversation through the entire meal. When she was done eating, she said goodnight to Maulhand and climbed back through the trapdoor. Once in the room, she sat on the bed and breathed a sigh of relief, then smiled at the stupidity of the innkeeper. She wrapped the food in one of her blankets, then sat back and read her book for the next several hours, waiting for the right moment to escape.

Very early in the morning, she gathered up her things and left the room. A careful peek through the trapdoor told her that everything was quiet. She could hear Maulhand's loud snoring from the second floor. With as little noise as possible, she climbed into the room and crept out the front door. Lifting her sack to her shoulder, she started off into the darkness.

It was nearly sunrise when she finally stopped, exhausted. She made camp, forcing herself to eat some mutton before practically falling onto her blankets. It didn't take long for her to fall into a deep, sound sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aria slept undisturbed until shortly after noon the next day. Squinting in the bright sunlight filtering through the trees, she yawned and stretched. Something didn't feel right. She stopped midway through her stretch when she realized what it was: there had been no visitor while she slept.

Puzzled, she thought about it as she made a fire and cooked her breakfast, or rather, lunch. Finally, she was convinced she had figured it out. Lachance probably hadn't come because it had been too close to dawn when she'd stopped. After all, a man dressed in black robes out for a stroll in the woods in broad daylight wouldn't look odd at all.

Aria quickly finished her meal and started to pack her things, then stopped. This little spot in the woods was quiet, comfortable, and out of the way. Since she had no idea where to go next, it would probably be smartest to stay where she was until Lachance came and gave her directions. She could use the time to rest from her journey to the inn.

She spent the rest of the day resting and reading her book again. Toward evening, she decided to explore the area around her camp. She followed the sound of water and discovered a small pool not too far away. Water from the surrounding area collected in the pool, which led to a series of small waterfalls. When Aria reached the spot, the rays of the sunset were turning the water into a fiery reflection of the sky. Seeing the breathtaking sight, she sat down to enjoy the view.

Once the sun has set, she made her way back to her campsite and began making her dinner. Darkness had completely fallen by the time she'd finished eating. She emptied her sack on the ground and measured out her food. If she was careful, she had enough food to last her until tomorrow night. Hopefully, Lachance wouldn't be sending her too far away.

Seeing the stars shining through the trees above her, Aria went back to the pool and sat down to stargaze. The stars of the Thief twinkled down at her, teasing her with promises of good luck. She scoffed. Some luck. She'd become a murderer, well on her way to being initiated into a guild of assassins. The only luck she'd had so far was not getting caught.

Aria shook her head and stood up. She didn't bother praying to the Nine tonight. She was pretty sure they wouldn't bother to listen to a penniless orphan who had turned away from them. They obviously hadn't cared before. Why should they now?

Once back at her campsite, she checked the fire and curled up in her blankets. For a little while, she stared into the fire, watching the flames dance, then she closed her eyes.

Some time later, Aria awoke and sensed that she wasn't alone anymore. She sat up and looked around. On the other side of the fire, a shadowy figure sat watching her. As soon as she saw him, Lucien Lachance spoke.

"So, the deed is done," he said. Before Aria could ask how he knew that, he said, "How do I know this? You will find that the Dark Brotherhood knows a great many things that would be kept secret. For you are now part of the family."

Aria pulled her blanket tightly around her shoulders. "Now what?"

Lachance smiled as he pushed back his hood. He had short black hair that was just starting to grey at the temples and appeared to be in his early forties. "Now, you embrace your fate. For the slaying of Rufio was the signing of a covenant. The manner of execution, your signature. Rufio's blood, the ink.

"As a Speaker of the Black Hand, I directly oversee a particular group of family members. You will join that group and fulfill any contracts given." He turned and pointed to the east. "You must go now to Cheydinhal, to the abandoned house near the eastern wall. Enter the basement and attempt to open the black door. You will be asked a question. Answer thusly: 'Sanguine, my Brother.' You will gain entrance to the Sanctuary. Once inside, speak with Ocheeva."

"We must now take our leave of each other, you and I," he said, "for there is much work to be done. I'll be following your progress. Welcome to the family."

He started to rise, but Aria held up a hand. "Wait!"

Lachance sat back down. "You have questions, child?"

Aria nodded. She had a lot of questions swirling through her mind. She grabbed hold of one and asked it. "You said killing Rufio formed a covenant. What does that mean?"

"It means you are now part of the Brotherhood. Every Dark Brother or Sister is a child of Sithis. We serve the Night Mother, who is the Bride of Sithis."

"What's the Black Hand?"

"The Black Hand is the ruling body of the Dark Brotherhood. It is made up of one Listener and four Speakers. Four fingers and a thumb, if you will. We enforce the Five Tenets given to us by the Night Mother."

"The Five Tenets?"

Lachance nodded. "The Five Tenets are the laws that guide and protect us. As a member of the Dark Brotherhood, you must abide by them, as must we all."

"What are they?"

Lachance held up the appropriate number of fingers as he recited, "Tenet number one: Never dishonor the Night Mother. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis.

"Tenet number two: Never betray the Dark Brotherhood or its secrets. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis.

"Tenet number three: Never disobey or refuse to carry out an order from a Dark Brotherhood superior. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis.

"Tenet number four: Never steal the possessions of a Dark Brother or Dark Sister. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis.

"Tenet number five: Never kill a Dark Brother or Dark Sister. To do so-"

"Is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis? I get it," Aria said impatiently.

Lachance narrowed his eyes. "Have care with your words, child. Sithis is always watching."

Aria sighed and looked down. "Sorry. I meant no disrespect." She looked back up at him. "Who is Sithis, anyway?"

Lachance relaxed again. "He whom we call Sithis has many other names. Chaos. Doom. Discord. Sithis is the Void. But how does one best describe our Dread Father? Imagine a perfect, cloudless midnight, cold as winter ice and shrouded in shadow. That is Sithis."

"And the Night Mother?"

Lachance lifted his head in pride. "We praise our Unholy Matron. From her shadowed womb we were born, from her breast we suckle malice and pain. She loves her children, you see."

Aria shivered. That seemed like an odd way of showing love, but she wasn't about to say anything after Lachance's careful reprimand earlier. "You said you're a Speaker for the Night Mother. What does that mean?"

Lachance shook his head. "That is a question for a later time, when you have become more familiar with the ways of the Brotherhood."

Aria absorbed that information, then asked, "What's a Sanctuary? You said I'm supposed to go to the Sanctuary in Cheydinhal. What is that?"

"The Sanctuary is our refuge, our home. It is a place of peace where we can worship our Unholy Matron freely. A place where we can share our lives with those we call kindred."

When it was clear that Aria had no more questions, for the moment at least, Lachance stood up. "I must go. You are now one with the Dark Brotherhood. Visit Ocheeva at the Cheydinhal Sanctuary and your new life will begin."

With that, Lachance vanished into the night again. Aria sat and thought for a while, pondering everything he'd told her. Then she gathered her things and set off in the direction he had pointed, hoping to reach her journey's end as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Late that afternoon, Aria walked through the western gate of Cheydinhal. The guards glanced at her, but otherwise ignored her, counting her as just another travel-weary beggar looking for a handout. It didn't take her long to find the abandoned house on the other side of the city. The dilapidated building appeared to have uninhabited for decades. Aria was surprised it was even standing.

A guard near the Chapel had noticed the new face and was watching her. Aria could sense the woman's gaze, so she walked behind the building and rolled out her bedroll, trying to appear as though she were just another beggar. Just to be safe, she waited until after dark to try to enter the building.

No one was watching as she sneaked up to the boarded-up door. For a moment, she wondered how she was going to get inside. She set her sack down and began feeling the boards, hoping to find one loose enough to remove without too much noise. What she found instead we're fine cracks in the boards, evenly placed with the door frame. On a hunch, she picked the lock and tried the knob. The door opened inward without a sound.

Without waiting for a more open invitation, Aria slipped through the door and closed it behind her. The cracks in the boards must be impossible to see unless examined closely. Even if someone did get inside, the creepy building would scare them away. As her eyes adjusted to the dimness, Aria saw broken furniture and clay dishes littering the floor. Moth-eaten books and moldy food lay among the debris.

She shrugged. She'd seen and even slept in worse. She picked her way through the junk and through the door to the basement. She had to stop and let her eyes adjust again since there wasn't even a glimmer of moonlight down here. She carefully crept down the stairs and into the main room.

Across from her, a hole in the wall was illuminated by a faint red light. Curious, she climbed through the hole. A tunnel led her to a large black door bearing several strange carvings. There was one of a woman holding a child and another showing a few people. A large skull dominated the upper half of the door. She supposed that the woman was the Night Mother and the people were the Dark Brotherhood. The huge skull was probably Sithis. A glowing red handprint at the top of the door attracted her attention. Aria stared at it, then reached out to touch it.

As soon as her fingers came into contact with the stone, the temperature in the tunnel dropped by several degrees. An eerie, rasping voice, swirling around her as though being carried on the air currents, whispered, "What is the color of night?"

Aria was scared, but then she remembered what Lachance had told her to do. "S-sanguine, my Brother," she said in a quavering voice.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, the door seemed to shudder and swung inward. Aria cautiously stepped through and the door closed behind her. After a couple of steps, she heard the same voice whisper, "Welcome home."

She found herself in a large room with several stone pillars supporting the ceiling. A few chairs and tables sat against the walls. Banners and a couple of paintings decorated the stone walls. Candles and the occasional skull sat on the tables or on top of bookshelves. Doorways on either side of the room led deeper into the hideout and a hallway at the back of the room disappeared around the corner. To the left, in the corner next to the hallway, a black door identical to the one she had just walked through sat looming ominously.

An Argonian female in black armor stood in the center of the room. As soon as she saw Aria, she called out, "Greetings! Greetings! I am Ocheeva, mistress of this Sanctuary."

Aria walked up to her and introduced herself. "Ah, yes," Ocheeva said as she pulled Aria into a warm hug. "Lucien has told me all about you. Let me welcome you into the Dark Brotherhood! It is always a pleasure to welcome another Dark Sister into our ranks! Truly, the Night Mother smiles upon her trusted daughters!"

Aria smiled and thanked her. Already she felt welcomed. If everyone in the Sanctuary was as kind as Ocheeva, she would love it here. "What's a Dark Sister?"

Ocheeva smiled. "A female member of the Dark Brotherhood. While the Brotherhood maintains its ancient name, membership is always open to skilled women, such as you and I. Can we not spill blood as well as any man?"

"Uh, I- I guess..."

"You stand now in our Sanctuary," Ocheeva continued. "May it serve as your new home, a place of comfort and security whenever the need arises. When you're settled in, go and speak with Vicente Valtiere. He handles all assignments for new family members." Ocheeva pointed to the hallway in the back of the room. "But before you go, please accept this gift from your new family." She motioned and another young woman stepped forward. The girl was holding a black bundle that she handed to Ocheeva, who offered it to Aria. "A unique set of armor, lighter than normal leather armor and black as the Void."

Aria accepted the armor and looked it over. It was indeed lighter than normal leather and was as black as the blade Lachance had given her. "Thank you-" she started to say before being interrupted by Ocheeva.

"But I've kept you long enough. Vicente is waiting. You'll find him in his quarters. Go now, my child, and may Sithis go with you."

She gave Aria a gentle shove in the direction of the hallway, but Aria stopped. "Is there somewhere I can put my things down before meeting with Vicente?"

Ocheeva nodded. "Of course, of course. Forgive me for not thinking of it. Antoinetta!" She called over the young woman who had brought the armor. "This is Antionetta Marie. She will show you to the living quarters."

The girls both nodded to Ocheeva, then looked each other over. Antionetta appeared to be around Aria's own age, with short blond hair and a slight build. Her brown eyes held a mischievous glint that made Aria feel like they could be good friends.

Antionetta put her hand on Aria's shoulder. "This way." She led Aria through the door on the right and down a hall into the living quarters.

Aria looked around in amazement. The room was huge, divided into what looked like four separate areas. To her left, a long dining table with ten chairs stood between her and a fully stocked kitchen. The table was set with simple pewter dishes and a cabinet against the wall held spotless silver tableware. In front of her, a fire crackled merrily in a huge fireplace. A few benches and chairs were scattered around, and a bearskin rug covered the floor near the hearth. The worn look of the furniture told Aria that they were well-used. It wasn't hard for her to imagine a group of people lounging comfortably around the room in the evening.

To the right was a sleeping area. Several beds were lined up against the wall, each with a small table on one side and a dresser on the other. A chest sat at the foot of each bed. All but one of the beds had colorful blankets and personal items scattered around.

Antionetta led Aria to the empty bed, one over from the far wall. "This is the only empty bed we have right now," she explained. "Thankfully, my bed is right next to it." She pointed at the third bed, covered with a dark blue blanket. "Unfortunately, your other neighbor won't be so pleasant."

Aria put her sack on the bed and looked at the first bed. It was pushed as close to the wall as possible, and the dresser had been turned to block most of the bed from view. "Who sleeps there?"

Antionetta made a face. "Mraaj-Dar."

"Who?"

"Mraaj-Dar. He's a Khajit who always acts like someone poured a bucket of water on him."

Aria smiled and placed her new armor on the bed. Antionetta sat cross-legged on her own bed and watched her unpack as she continued talking. "Mraaj-Dar doesn't really like newcomers, so you can expect him to be pretty gruff with you for a while. As grumpy as he is, though, he makes and sells some of the best equipment and poisons." She got up and picked up one of Aria's blankets. She held it up and peered at Aria through one of the bigger holes. "Do you have any special attachment to these?" Aria shook her head in response.

"Good, then they're going in the rag box," Antionetta said as she snatched up the other blanket and tossed them in heap at the base of one of the support pillars. She opened the chest at the end of the bed and pulled out a set of clean white sheets, a pillow, and two blankets, one green and one black. She closed the chest and dropped all but the bottom sheet on her own bed. "Here, let me help you make the bed."

Aria smiled gratefully and cleared her things from the bed, placing everything on the dresser. "Thanks. So what can you tell me about everyone else here?"

Antionetta handed her one end of the sheet and the two girls spread it over the bed. As they tucked in the edges, Antionetta said, "Well, there's Gogron. He's an Orc and carries an axe bigger than me, but he's a big sweetie, so you don't have to worry about him. Then there's Telaendril. She's a Bosmer, and she's really nice. She's also the best archer I've ever seen. And she's not annoying like most Bosmer." She took the other end of the top sheet from Aria and helped her spread it over the bed. "You've already met Ocheeva. Then there's her brother, Teinaava. Not much to say about him. He's just kind of...there, most of the time. Well, except when he's telling stories."

"Stories?"

"Yeah, he and Ocheeva like to tell stories of previous contracts to the younger family members. Although Vicente is the best storyteller."

Aria unpacked her other things and arranged them on the dresser while Antionetta spread the green blanket over the bed and folded the black one neatly across the end. "What can you tell me about Vicente?"

Antionetta slid a pillowcase over the pillow and set it on the bed. "He's...something else. I don't know much about him personally, though. Not many do. He's really nice, but he tends to be very private."

Aria thought about that as she gazed down at her new bed. She absently traced the stitching in the blanket and smiled. "Green is my favorite color," she whispered.

Antionetta grinned. "Really? I just chose that one because i thought it would go well with those green eyes of yours." She sat down on her bed. "And I'm glad you're blonde like me. It makes me feel like we're really sisters."

Aria glanced up shyly. "Really?"

Antionetta nodded. "I hope so. It's been a long time since there was someone my age here, especially another girl. I'm hoping we become really good friends," she said honestly.

Aria smiled back. "I'd like that." She looked back down at the bed. After a moment, she said, "Well, I guess I'm ready to see Vicente. Can you show me where his quarters are?"

Antionetta nodded and led the way. The two girls left the living quarters and walked toward the hallway Ocheeva had pointed out earlier. As they rounded the corner, Aria almost walked into an old skeleton standing just around the corner. It's brittle shoulders were stooped and it was dressed in tattered black leather armor. A positively ancient silver longsword was clenched in one bony hand, while a dusty black leather shield had been strapped to the other arm.

Aria didn't remember seeing the skeleton when she walked down the hallway earlier. But she had been so overwhelmed by everything, she probably just hadn't noticed it. She stepped closer and studied the armor. It was old and cracked, but it looked very similar to the armor Ocheeva had given her. "Hmm," Aria muttered. She turned to catch up to Antionetta.

Without warning, the skeleton's arm shot out, blocking her way with its sword. Aria jumped back, startled. The skeleton's head slowly turned and stared at her with empty eyes and an eerie, toothy grin. It's joints ground together as it turned toward her, raising the blade as it advanced. Aria backed up until she felt the wall behind her, but the skeleton kept coming. "Uh...A-Antionetta...?"

"Richard, stop!" Antionetta shouted. She hurried to Aria's side as the skeleton stopped moving. It kept the sword pointed at Aria's face, however. Antionetta put a hand on Aria's shoulder. "I'm so sorry," she said quickly. "I forgot to warn you about Richard."

"That thing has a name?! What is it, a pet?"

"No, he's a Dark Guardian. Although getting a pet isn't a bad idea..." Antionetta turned to the skeleton. "Richard, this is Aria. She's a new family member."

Richard regarded Aria with an empty stare. After a moment, he lowered his sword and reached toward her. Aria flinched and started to ease away, but Antionetta grabbed her arm and whispered that everything was fine. Aria jumped as Richard placed his bony hand on the top of her head. A chill swept through her, then the hand pulled back.

Antionetta watched the exchange as though it were an everyday occurrence. "There, now he knows you."

"Knows me?"

"Yeah, kind of like a dog. You can come and go as much as you want, and he won't bother you again. He'll even give his life to protect you." Antionetta turned away. "Well, what's left of his life, anyway. Come on. Vicente's waiting."

With one last look at the Guardian, Aria hurried to follow Antionetta. "Uh, this might be a stupid question, but...why do you have a skeleton?"

Antionetta shrugged as they entered the hallway. "Like I said, Richard is a Dark Guardian. He protects the Sanctuary and all of the family members that live here."

"Is his name really Richard?"

Antionetta shook her head. "I don't think so. See, he's been around as long as anyone can remember. I mean, to hear Vicente tell it, he's been here as long as he can remember. So no one knows what his name really was. We've always just called him 'Richard'." She pointed out Ocheeva's quarters as they passed, then continued. "Story goes, he used to be a family member, but he tried to betray the Brotherhood. Of course, that angered Sithis because he broke one of the Tenets, so Sithis cursed him to safeguard this Sanctuary for all eternity."

Aria glanced over her shoulder as they walked down a staircase. "So that's why his armor looks like the stuff you gave me?"

"Yeah, apparently that's what he was wearing when he was cursed." Antionetta stopped at the end of the hallway in front of another set of doors. "This is it. Just knock and go in." Seeing Aria's nervousness, she smiled reassuringly and patted her on the shoulder. "It'll be fine, I promise. Vicente is very friendly, especially to new family members."

Aria was still unconvinced. Antionetta patted her shoulder once more and left. After a moment, Aria swallowed her fear and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a man's voice called from inside.

Aria took a deep breath and pushed the door open. A man dressed in black stood in front of a bookcase with his back with his back to her. His brown hair was long enough to be held back with a black ribbon. He didn't turn when she walked in. "Uh, are you Vicente?" she asked tentatively.

The man turned and smiled. Aria stood rooted to the spot. He had unnaturally brown eyes and pale skin. Fangs. She recognized the signs.

He's...he's a vampire, she thought, stunned. Before she could do anything other than stare, the man spoke.

"Warmest greetings to you. I trust you've already spoken with Ocheeva. I am Vicente Valtiere. I provide assignments for all new family members. What might your name be, my dear?"

"Uh...A-Aria...I'm Aria..."

Vicente's face softened. "Please, do not let my appearance...unnerve you. The needs and Tenets of the Dark Brotherhood come before my own needs as a vampire." Aria swallowed and nodded as he continued. "If you're ready to get to work, I can provide you with your first contract."

Aria forced herself to speak. "Is that okay since I've been here less than an hour?"

Vicente smiled again and nodded. "Lucien Lachance would not have sent you here had he not felt that you were ready. However, I do understand. I'm sure you're feeling rather overwhelmed right now. Please, take your time resting and settling in. I have a feeling that a good meal, a hot bath, and a comfortable bed would be welcome."

Aria blushed as she looked down at her clothes. "Yeah, that sounds like Paradise right now."

Vicente nodded sympathetically. "Antionetta brought you here, correct?" At Aria's nod, he continued. "Very well. I'll have her show you around and get you some food. One of the other family members can handle this contract." Seeing that Aria's face was still pale, he asked, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Aria nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just startled to see someone like- I mean-"

"Yes, I understand. I imagine I would have a similar reaction if I were in your place. Didn't anyone warn you?"

Shaking her head, Aria replied, "No, not really. Antionetta said you were 'something else,' but that was it."

Vicente frowned. "She didn't tell you? Hmm. I'll have to talk with her about that later. Anyway, right this way." He put a hand on her back and led her back up the hallway and into the living quarters, where Antionetta and a Bosmer woman were lounging near the fire.

Vicente walked up to them. "Antionetta, there you are. Could you do me a favor and help Aria get cleaned up? And if you could prepare something for her to eat, as well, I would appreciate it."

The Bosmer stood up. "I'll take care of the food, Vicente. It's past time to start dinner, anyway." She turned to Aria and nodded. "Warmest welcome to you, dear Sister. I am Telaendril, Wood Elf and loyal daughter of Sithis. I hope you find our Sanctuary to your liking and that you feel welcome here." She flashed a smile before moving toward the kitchen area.

Antionetta put an arm around Aria's shoulders. "Told you she was nice. Come on. I'll show you where the bathing chamber is." The two girls started to move away when Vicente spoke again.

"I'll see you at dinner, Aria. Antionetta, once you're finished getting Aria settled, would you come to my quarters for a moment? There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

Antionetta grimaced and nodded. "Yes, sir. I'll be there in a few minutes." She led Aria to the other side of the living quarters. Aria glanced over her shoulder and saw that Vicente had already disappeared, even though she hadn't heard him leave. Antionetta led her through a doorway and into the bathing chamber. As she stepped into the room, Antionetta took a red-dyed rope from a nail just inside the door and hung it on the outside door handle. "Any time you come in here, hang this rope out where it can be seen. That'll tell everyone else not to come in."

Aria looked around the small room. To the left stood a large wooden tub that glowed dimly. Next to it stood a cabinet and a basket. To the right was a box with a hole in the top. Straight ahead, across from the door, a counter with a pewter basin and pitcher set stood beneath a mirror.

Antionetta pointed out a small spigot in the wall near the tub. A bucket had been placed next to it. "That's where we get the water for bathing and, well, pretty much everything else. It comes from one of the wells around town. It takes a while to fill the tub, since you have to do it one bucket at a time, but once it's filled, the tub heats the water to the perfect temperature in a couple of minutes."

Aria opened her mouth to ask how that was possible, but Antionetta seemed to know what she was going to ask and smiled. "Magic. It cost a lot to enchant the tub, but it's been worth it." She turned and pointed to a drain beneath the spigot. "Dirty water is poured down there. There's a pipe that connects to the tub to drain it. Please, rinse out the tub when you're done. It's nasty when people don't do that."

"I can imagine..."

"You should see it when Mraaj-Dar is done sometimes. Talk about hairballs..." She shuddered and moved over to the cabinet next to the tub and removed a towel. "Used towels and clothes can be put in this basket. Doing laundry is one of my chores, so I try to make sure everything gets put where it belongs." She looked around. "I think that's everything. I'll be back in a minute with some clean clothes and a hair brush. Oh, there's soap in this cabinet, too. Any questions?"

Aria rubbed her arms uncertainly and looked around. "Uh, no. I- I think I'm okay. Thanks."

Antionetta moved toward the door. "Like I said, I'll be back in a minute. Then I need to go see Vicente."

Aria nodded and said, "Thank you...for everything. This is all so...new and...strange, but...I think I'm really going to like it here."

Antionetta surprised her by crossing the room and giving her a hug. "You're more than welcome. I'm really happy that you're here. It's going to be great having a girl my own age around."

Aria returned the hug, then let the girl go. She walked around the room, familiarizing herself with it, until Antionetta returned with the promised clothes. She accepted them, then enjoyed her first bath in an assassins' Sanctuary.

A/N - sorry about the length of time the chapter. Didn't realize it was this long till I went to download it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After her bath, Antionetta helped Aria finish settling in before they were summoned to dinner. The Breton girl made her way across the living quarters to the dining area, where she claimed two seats at the table, along with the other family members. Once everyone was seated, Ocheeva stood up from her place at the head of the table.

"As I'm sure you all have noticed, a new Sister has arrived to join our family." She gestured to Aria, who was sitting to her left. "This is Aria, a new daughter of the Night Mother. Remember, this is her first day here, so for Sithis' sake, don't overwhelm the poor dear."

She sat down, and one by one, those family members Aria hadn't already met introduced themselves. The Argonian to Ocheeva's right spoke first. He had similar markings to Ocheeva's. "I am Teinaava, brother to Ocheeva and loyal son of Sithis. I wish to welcome you to our family, and to this Sanctuary, my newest Sister. May you find yourself at home here, in the loving embrace of our Lady the Night Mother."

Aria nodded to him. Telaendril was sitting next to him, but since she and Aria had already met, she elbowed the Orc sitting on her other side. "Welcome! Welcome to the family!" he said enthusiastically. "I'd hug you, but Ocheeva told me not to. Gogron gro-Bolmog is my name, and bashing skulls is my game. And it's a game I like!"

Aria stared at him for a moment, unsure of how to respond to that. "Gogron," Vicente cautioned from the other end of the table, "remember what Ocheeva said. We don't want to frighten the poor girl off." He looked at Aria. "My apologies, Aria. Our dear Brother here tends to be a little...over-enthusiastic."

Aria nodded, feeling even more nervous than before. It was going to take a little while to get used to knowing a vampire. Everyone looked at the Khajit sitting across the table from Gogron. He growled when he realized he was the center of attention.

"My name is Mraaj-Dar," he snarled. He didn't offer any words of welcome or excitement that she was there. In fact, Aria thought he looked angry about her presence.

When it was clear he wasn't going to say more, Ocheeva stood again. "I trust that everyone will do their best to make sure that our new Sister feels welcome here. Now, for dinner." She sat down and with that, everyone started in on the delicious food that Telaendril had prepared. Stories, comments, and jokes were exchanged during the meal. There was a lot of laughter and good-natured teasing, and everyone seemed to be in a festive mood because of the new addition to the family.

Aria, although she was the center of attention for much of the meal, still felt too shy to say much. But she enjoyed watching and listening to the others. After dinner, Telaendril and Gogron cleaned up while the others herded Aria to the living area.

Antionetta pulled her down to sit next to her on the bearskin rug, while the everyone else made themselves comfortable around the room. "Now," she said, putting her arm around Aria's shoulders, "it's time for some family talk."

"Uh, okay..." Aria started to say.

Ocheeva sat in a leather chair. "Bloody heavens, Antionetta. Give Aria a chance to gather her thoughts." She looked kindly at Aria. "I'm sure you must have many questions, my dear, just as we do. Ask away."

Aria looked around the room, unsure of where to begin. Her eyes fell on the ebony dagger she'd strapped to her leg. "The man who recruited me- he said he was a member of the Black Hand. What is that?"

Vicente, who was lying on the floor on his stomach, answered, "The Black Hand is our ruling body. The four Speakers each oversee a set of Sanctuaries. As the most recent addition to the Black Hand, this is the only Sanctuary that Lucien oversees."

Ocheeva nodded in agreement. "However, Lucien isn't here very often. His duties with the Black Hand keep him very busy, so he trusts me to keep the Sanctuary in order."

Teinaava spoke up from his place on a nearby bench. "Ocheeva and I have known Lucien since we were hatchlings. He is the one who trained us in the way of the Shadowscale, and is like a father to us."

Aria cocked her head. "Shadowscale?"

Teinaava nodded. "In the Argonian homeland of Black Marsh, those born under the sign of the Shadow are taken at birth and presented to the Dark Brotherhood. A Shadowscale hatchling is trained in the arts of stealth and assassination, and lives a life in service to the mighty kingdom of Argonia. Any Shadowscale who lives to come of age is accepted into the Dark Brotherhood as a full member. So it was with myself and Ocheeva."

"What he says is true," Ocheeva said, seeing the look on Aria's face. "All our lives we have lived together in the shadows. We are egg mates, you know. Twins. We were taken at birth and given to the Dark Brotherhood. We returned to Black Marsh as Shadowscales, trained in the arts of stealth and murder. Together we served our nation as spies and assassins, as all Shadowscales do. When we came of age, we joined the family as one. And here we are."

Everyone was silent for a moment, listening to the crackling of the fire as Aria digested that information. Vicente stared absently into the fire. "I remember when I first joined the family," he said, returning to the previous subject. "This Sanctuary was controlled by another Speaker at the time. Lucien took over when she was killed while fulfilling a contract."

Antionetta looked at Aria. "I will always think of Lucien Lachance as my savior. When he found me, I was living in a gutter, an inch away from death. I owe him everything."

"So do I," Telaendril said, joining the conversation as she and Gogron sat down.

"Lucien found you, too?" Aria asked.

Telaendril shook her head. "Yes, but he did not try to recruit me. Not at first. No, he tried to kill me." At Aria's shocked expression, she explained. "My father wanted me dead, and he hired the Dark Brotherhood to do it. I escaped from Lucien and paid my father back for his treachery. Lucien had followed me, and he came to me again that night with an offer I just couldn't refuse. He brought me here."

Aria blinked a few times. "Wow. That's...unbelievable."

"It's true," Gogron insisted. "Lucien recognized her talents immediately. And we're all grateful he did, because she's our best cook."

Telaendril giggled and playfully swatted him. "Oh, stop it, Gogron."

"Now it's our turn for a question," Antionetta said earlier eagerly, turning to face Aria. "To start, you're an Imperial, but your name sounds Elvish. Why is that? Do you speak Elvish?"

Aria shook her head. "My mother was best friends with a Bosmer family when she was growing up, and she learned a lot of Sylvan from them. My parents had trouble having children, so when I was born, they named me _aria_."

" _Aria_ means 'gift'," Telaendril explained for the benefit of the others.

Teinaava nodded. "That explains much." He looked back at Aria. "It is a lovely name, dear Sister. Now, you have another question for us?"

Aria nodded. "Who is the Night Mother?"

Antionetta looked thoughtful. "I've always kind of wonder that myself. Some say she's an old woman who lives somewhere here in Cyrodiil, but I'm not so sure."

"Why aren't you sure?"

Antionetta shrugged. "Well, she's been around for centuries. I think if an old woman had been living in Cyrodiil for that long, someone would have noticed by now and we would have heard about her."

"Not necessarily," Vicente said. "If that particular story is true, then I imagine our Lady would be wise enough to move around, or stay away from people altogether."

Telaendril smiled. "I think our Lady is surely an ancient and powerful Elf. Someday when I am Listener of the Black Hand, I will look upon her beautiful and unholy form."

Gogron shook his head and crossed his arms. "I don't know who the Night Mother is, but she pays me to kill people. My own mother should have loved me so much."

Everyone except Aria laughed at that, then Teinaava gave a more serious answer. "The Night Mother is the Dark Brotherhood's Unholy Matron. She guides our actions, just as the Dread Father once guided hers."

"The Night Mother speaks only to one member of the Dark Brotherhood," Vicente added, "the Listener of the Black Hand. And when our Lady speaks, death follows."

Seeing Aria's brow furrow in confusion, Ocheeva explained. "See, to employ the services of the Dark Brotherhood, one must perform a ritual to the Night Mother. Only then will she heed their prayers for murder. It is an ancient rite, this Black Sacrament. All across the Empire, every day, people beseech the Night Mother to take the lives of others. After a person performs the ritual, they are contacted by a Speaker. Gold is exchanged, and the details worked out. So it has always been."

"So...people pray to the Night Mother...then she gives the names of the people to be contacted to the Listener?" Aria said, trying to work out the process.

"Exactly right," Vicente answered. "Then the Listener passes along the names to the Speakers, who contact the...client, if you will. The Speakers get all of the necessary details, then pass along them along to us in the form of contracts."

"What's the Black Sacrament?"

Ocheeva shook her head. "That is a conversation for another time. It's getting late, and we could all do with some rest."

Everyone started to get up, but Aria held up a hand. "Uh, c-can I ask one more question?"

The family sat back down as Vicente pulled himself into a sitting position. "Of course. What is it?"

"Uh," Aria hesitated. She wasn't sure how to phrase her question, so she blurted out, "Who is Sithis? And what is he? I've heard him mentioned a lot since I got here, but- I mean- is he a Daedra or something?"

Teinaava leaned forward. "Who is Sithis, you ask? Some call him the Dread Father. It was his terrible love that gave birth to the Dark Brotherhood, so very long ago."

"Sithis is the darkness of time immemorial," Vicente said fervently. "He is no Daedra, and dwells not in the realm of Oblivion. No, Sithis is something altogether...different."

"Those fools in the Church and their so-called 'Nine Divines'..." Ocheeva said. "There is no divinity beyond the eternal and terrible rule of our Dread Father, Sithis."

Telaendril stood up. "The story is that long ago, in an age now forgotten, Sithis came to the Night Mother and begat her five sons."

Aria nodded slowly. "The Dark Brotherhood?"

"Exactly. So you see, as Teinaava said, Sithis' love gave birth to the Dark Brotherhood."

Ocheeva stood up again. "That is enough for one evening. You need time to think about all of this, and I'm sure you must be tired, dear."

At Ocheeva's insistence, everyone got up and started getting ready for bed. Antionetta filled Aria in on the morning routine, then the two girls went to bed.

Aria's mind was whirling as she lay in her new bed. So much had happened in the last couple of days that she was having trouble comprehending it all. But one thing was sure: she already felt loved and accepted by these new friends. Maybe with time, they really would become a family.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, Aria was ready to get to work. It was time to earn her keep. As she made her way to Vicente's quarters after breakfast, she thought about the night before. Now that she'd had time to organize her thoughts and take everything in, she was grateful that Vicente had allowed her time to get settled. It had been relaxing, getting to know the others a little bit. Aria smiled and knocked on Vicente's door. He told her to come in, and she pushed the door open.

Vicente was sitting at his desk, writing in a journal. He looked up when the door opened. "Ah, good morning, Aria. I trust you slept well."

"Yes, I did. Thank you."

"And how did you enjoy your first evening among us? I hope we weren't too frightening," he said with a grin.

Aria smiled back. "It was a lot to take in, but it was amazing, Vicente. Really. I enjoyed it."

Vicente leaned back in his chair. "I'm glad to hear it. Now please, tell me how I can help you."

Aria tucked a loose lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm ready for my first assignment. I think."

Vicente smiled again. He seemed to do that a lot. Aria idly wondered if it was an effort to help her get used to his vampirism. "Excellent. The contract I had yesterday has been given out, but I have another that will work just as well." He shuffled through a pile of papers on his desk and withdrew a rolled-up piece of parchment.

Aria pointed at it. "What exactly is a contract?"

Vicente held up the roll. "A contract is a secret pact one enters into with the Dark Brotherhood. They provide us with gold, and we remove someone from existence." Aria smiled faintly at his choice of words. "A contract is fulfilled by a skilled assassin such as yourself, who keeps the Dark Brotherhood's end of the bargain. So it has always been." He leaned back again in his chair. "Part of the gold received for the contract will be given to you as your payment. Also, while carrying out a contract, you may have the opportunity to earn a bonus if certain parameters are met."

"What kind of bonus?"

"It could be anything, really. A piece of enchanted jewelry, a new weapon, a piece of armor."

"Is the bonus part of the contract?"

"No. The requester gives us the details of the contract, but he may say something like 'if the target is killed this way, it would be nice, but all that really matters is that he is killed.' That would be an opportunity for the Speaker to decide if a bonus is due for the assassin that goes the extra step to kill the target in the specified way."

"Is the extra step always how the target is killed?"

"Not always. And the assassin is informed that there is an opportunity for a bonus, but not what it will be."

"How do you determine what the bonus is?"

"That is for the Speaker to decide. The Brotherhood keeps a large cache of items specifically for that purpose. Only the Black Hand has access to it."

"Will this contract have a bonus?"

Vicente shook his head. "Not this one. Perhaps in the future, though." He handed her the roll. "Now, on to business. I'm not sure how you feel about pirates, but you've got to kill one. A captain, in fact. On board his ship, surrounded by his crew. Interested?"

Aria looked down at the scroll in her hand. It sounded pretty difficult, but the challenge appealed to her. "Yeah, sure. Why not?" she said, trying to sound casual.

Vicente grinned broadly. "Excellent." He opened a drawer and pulled out a map of the Imperial City. "Here is what you must do: go to the Waterfront District of the Imperial City. There you will find a ship named the Marie Elena. Board the ship and find its captain, Gaston Tussaud. He'll be in his cabin. Eliminate Tussaud in any manner you see fit, and the contract will be complete. Then return here and report back to me."

Aria thought for a moment. "I used to live in the Waterfront District, so I know the ship you're talking about. But the crew is very territorial. How will I get on board?"

"My sources tell me the pirates have been moving a lot of cargo on board lately. You may be able to smuggle yourself aboard in one of the packing crates." Vicente pointed at the contract. "All of the relevant information is written there. Any questions?"

Aria unrolled the paper and scanned it quickly. "No, everything seems clear. Should I take care of this immediately?"

Vicente nodded. "Certainly. The amount of cargo the pirates are loading suggests they will not be docked much longer. Time is of the essence."

Aria turned to go. She was in the doorway when he called to her. She turned back to see what he wanted. "As a pirate," Vicente said, "Gaston Tussaud has certainly spilled his share of blood. It would be best to catch him off guard."

Aria nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

Vicente leaned back in his chair and stared at the closed door. The new girl had surprised him. Most new family members waited until he came to them with their first contract a few days after arriving. Aria had been here less than twenty-four hours and had come to him.

He'd been surprised by her courage. He'd noticed her shock the previous day at seeing him for the first time, but she'd swallowed her fear and kept talking to him. He'd seen other new family members run out of the room or even pass out. The girl was strong.

She was also beautiful. Now that she'd gotten cleaned up, he could clearly see that. Her golden hair, set against the darkness of her borrowed clothes, practically glowed in the firelight. Her emerald eyes sparkled when she smiled. She was thin, but that was nothing a few good meals wouldn't take care of. He'd found his eyes drawn to her several times the previous evening and again at breakfast this morning.

He shook his head. He didn't have time to contemplate his reaction to the new family member. He had work to do. But as he tried to focus, he kept seeing Aria's face in the back of his mind. And he couldn't deny it.

For the first time in three hundred years, he was smitten.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - sorry, another really long chapter. My bad.**

Chapter 8

Later that day, Aria walked through the gates of the Imperial City. She looked warily at the guards, but they just lazily waved her through. Once she was in the city, she looked around, tense with nerves. Barely a week had passed since she last stood in this city, when she murdered the Redguard shopkeeper. She made a conscious decision to avoid the Market District.

She looked down at her outfit. A flowing robe stolen from a traveling wizard hid her armor, but Aria still felt like she stood out. She wasn't sure if she could do this.

She froze when a hand touched her arm. She gripped her blade and turned. A young beggar girl stood looking at her with hunger in her eyes. "Please, beautiful lady, I gots nothin' ta eat," she said.

Aria smiled, relieved, and let go of her dagger. "Of course," she said gently, "and perhaps you can help me."

The girl nodded eagerly. "What do ya need, milady?"

Aria reached into the bag on her shoulder and removed a few gold coins. "What can you tell me about the Marie Elena?"

The girl eyed the coins. "Just that it's been docked in the Waterfront for a long time."

"Is it still there?"

The girl nodded. Aria thought for a moment, then said, "What about the captain? Can you tell me anything about him?"

"His name is Gaston Tussaud. He's a mean one, milady. Sailed everywhere there is ta sail in Tamriel and spilled blood in every port he's been at. He keeps a crew of mostly men, along with a Dark Elf and an Argonian."

Aria handed the girl the coins. "Thank you for your help. And please, don't tell anyone that we spoke." The girl nodded and ran off as Aria considered her options. A mixed crew would allow her to blend in with them, maybe even get hired as a crew member. But that would take far too long. If Vicente was right and the ship was almost ready to sail, then she was running out of time. They wouldn't be looking for more crew members. She couldn't fight her way on. She would have to sneak aboard.

She made her way through the crowded streets toward the Waterfront District. Her years on the streets served her well as she slipped unnoticed through the crowds until she found herself standing next to the Waterfront lighthouse. To her left, the tavern-ship, the Bloated Float sat quietly, waiting for its usual evening crowd of soldiers and sailors on leave. To her right, another ship was docked. White letters on the bow identified it as the Marie Elena. Somewhere on board, her target was waiting, unaware that his time was running out.

Aria causally walked closer to the ship, looking intently for a way on board. A mound of crates and barrels sat on the dock, waiting to be carried on board. Toward the end, one large crate that hadn't been properly nailed shut spilled hay onto the boards of the dock. Aria's eye gleamed as she formed a plan.

Late that night, Aria crept out of the shadows toward the pile of cargo. She had left her robe and bag next to her old hovel, which already had a new owner, keeping only her money pouch and her dagger. She'd tucked the pouch of gold inside her armor and strapped her Blade of Woe to her right leg.

Torches lit the deck of the Marie Elena, leaving the street in darkness. Aria crouched behind one of the crafts and peeked over the top. A single guard leaned against one of the masts, asleep. No one else was in sight. A patrol would be coming soon, so she crept over to the crate she'd seen earlier and inspected it with her fingers. She found a crack big enough to fit her entire arm through, running down one side of the crate. Whatever had been inside had already been stolen, so all she felt was hay. Perfect. Glancing over her shoulder, she gripped the edge with both hands and pulled hard.

The side came off the crate with what sounded to her like an ear-splitting screech. She froze, listening for the yelling and footsteps that she was sure were about to come. The only sounds she heard were a couple of snorts from the sailor on the deck and the blood pounding in her ears. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and crept inside the crate, kneeling on the hay as she pulled the side back onto the crate.

As she got comfortable on the hay, she heard footsteps. They weren't running, as she'd expected, but rather walking. Judging by the number of footsteps and the clink of armor, it was probably the Watch members making their routine patrol. As they got closer, she began to make out their conversation.

"...could have sworn I heard something," one of them said. It sounded like a younger man.

"I'm telling you, it was nothing. This is the Waterfront. You hear things all the time," an older man's voice replied. He sounded bored.

"But Captain Phillida said-"

The older man sighed. "Look, kid. You're new here, so let me fill you in on something. Captain Phillida is paranoid. He's obsessed, just like Captain Lex is obsessed with the Grey Fox. We've all learned to ignore them both and get our job done. Now, let's finish our rounds and get back to the post. I have a card game waiting."

The younger voice fell silent as the footsteps faded away. Aria let out a breath she suddenly realized she'd been holding. As she settled down again, she tried to remember why the name Phillida was familiar. She wracked her brain, but couldn't think of anything.

So she waited.

For the next two hours, she sat in the hay, getting cold and stiff. The hay somehow worked its way into her armor, where it scratched and poked her. The dust made her nose itch. As large as the crate was, she grew cramped after a while. She was bored. Still, she waited.

Finally, her patience paid off. A man's loud voice boomed out of the silence. "Carus! Blast it! Carus, where are you?"

Aria heard a snort, then someone mumbling. There was silence for a moment, then she heard a splash, followed by a gasp and some sputtering. Evidently, the man who'd come on deck had poured a bucket of water on the sleeping sailor. The two men argued for a moment, then Aria heard the loud man say, "Captain wants us to get the rest of that cargo on board before someone steals it."

Aria braced herself as their footsteps approached. As they came closer, she heard the drenched sailor whining. "Why do we have to get all this stuff on board now? Why can't we do it in the morning?"

"Captain wants to weigh anchor at first light. That doesn't give us much time?"

"What's the hurry?"

"Don't know, don't care. Captain's orders, so it's gettin' done."

The first man continued to grumble as he helped his shipmate carry crates and barrels onto the ship. A few more men joined them, and Aria heard them work their way closer to her crate. Finally, two men approached her crate.

"Let's get this big one."

"Remember, this one has a bad side. Let's tip it so that part's on top."

Aria looked in the direction of the voice, but before she could brace herself, the crate tipped to one side. Aria stifled a yelp as she was thrown to the bottom of the crate and covered in hay. She didn't dare move and tried desperately not to cough as she choked on the hay and dust filling her mouth and nose as the crate was lifted and carried aboard. The men carried it down to the cargo hold, while, inside, Aria was jolted and bumped until they finally dropped it onto a pile of other cargo. Aria waited in agonized silence until the men finished bringing things in.

Finally, everything was silent. Aria cautiously raised the lid of her crate. The cargo hold was dark and quiet, so she climbed out. She didn't have much time, but she took a moment to brush the hay from her armor. There wasn't much she could do about the pieces inside, but there was no point in leaving a trail from here to the captain's quarters. She almost sneezed from the hay dust, but managed to stop herself and found the ladder leading to the main part of the ship. The boards all around her creaked at the movements of the crew above as they made the ship ready to launch, covering the sounds of her footsteps.

She almost walked into two men apparently arguing over having a woman on board. Aria approached just in time to hear one man shout, "Mark my words, laddie! The captain'll end up dead with her around!" Aria started to grin at the irony, but footsteps stomping her way forced her to look for a hiding place.

She spotted a set of low shelves and wriggled onto the bottom one, pressing as far back as possible. No sooner had she gotten out of sight than one of the sailors stormed by. _I'd be willing to bet that he's the one who shouted_ , she thought.

Once the coast was clear, she slithered off the shelf, then crept forward and found the ladder to the next deck. At the top were two doors. She peeked through the one to the right and saw the deck on the other side. Sailors scurried back and forth, following the orders of an Argonian. Dawn was just starting to lighten the sky. She had to hurry. She turned around to try the other door.

The second door led to the captain's cabin. Gaston Tussaud sat at a table at the far end, eating his breakfast. He looked up when Aria entered and closed and locked the door behind her.

"Who the blazes are you?" he demanded, standing. Aria noticed that he weaved on his feet. "You're not one of my crew!"

Aria drew her blade as the pirate charged her with his sword drawn. Thankfully, the man was drunk, causing him to miss her completely. Aria sidestepped his attack, grabbed his arm, and shoved her dagger into his gut. Tussaud stiffened, then fell to the floor, coughing up blood. Aria stepped over him and knelt. On a whim, she leaned close and whispered in his ear, "The Night Mother has sent her judgement." Tussaud's eyes widened, but before he could say anything, Aria finished him off with a quick slice across the throat.

Sudden pounding at the door made her stand up straight. "Captain? Captain?" someone shouted from the other side. "You alright? We heard shouting."

Aria looked around wildly, trying to find a way out. A door at the far end of the room looked promising. She hurried over and tried to open it, but it was locked. She ran back to Tussaud's body and found a key in one of his pockets. The pounding at the door was getting more urgent. She flew back to the door, jammed the key into the lock, and opened the door just as the crew broke in the cabin door. She caught a quick glimpse of a Dunmer woman and a couple of other sailors before slamming the door behind her.

She found herself standing on a balcony at the stern of the ship. The water twenty feet below reflected the lightening sky. Aria didn't take time to enjoy the view. With the shouts of the crew behind her, she vaulted the railing and dropped into the water. She stayed submerged and swam as hard as she could. When her lungs couldn't stand it any longer, she rose to the surface and gasped in air.

She looked back. About a hundred yards away, the Marie Elena was ablaze with light. Shouting reached her ears and she could see figures running around on the deck. She grinned and kept swimming. In the pre-dawn light, no one noticed the lone girl swimming across the Rumare.

Having spent half of her life living next to water, Aria was a strong swimmer, but she was exhausted by the time she made it to the shore on the other side. She stumbled out of the water and collapsed on her hands and knees on the sand. She couldn't run all the way to Cheydinhal. Not only did she need rest, but her black armor would stand out and she'd left her robe on the other side of the river. She dragged herself over to a rock and sat down. She needed to find somewhere to hide until after sunset.

She spotted a cave a little ways up the shore. After gathering some firewood, she killed a couple of mudcrabs and set them aside while she built a fire in the cave. With the fire providing welcome warmth and light, she cleaned the crabs and toasted the meat, enjoying her first hot meal in twenty-four hours.

After eating, she stripped off her armor and picked out the wet pieces of hay. She also had to scrape off a layer of wet sand. After that, there wasn't much else to do, so time passed slowly. She slept some, but it was hard to get comfortable on the rocky cave floor. Finally, just before she went crazy from boredom, the sun went down and she could leave. She made sure there were no traces of her presence left behind and set off into the night.

It took about half the night to make it back to Cheydinhal. It was about an hour after midnight when she reached the eastern gate. A drunken Dark Elf making a scene provided sufficient distraction for her to slip into the city unnoticed. She kept to the shadows and crept into the abandoned house. She paused for a moment to let her eyes adjust, then went down to the basement and entered the Sanctuary.

Most of the family members were just going to bed when she arrived. Aria made her way down to Vicente's room and knocked on the door. Vicente was sitting on his bed, reading. He looked up with a smile as she opened the door. "Aria. Warmest welcome to you. The contract is complete?"

Aria swallowed her nervousness again and said, "The contract is complete."

Vicente put down his book and grinned broadly. "So the pirate has been eliminated. Excellent. No one will mourn his passing, and Sithis has been appeased." He stood up and moved a chair out for her. "Have a seat and tell me all about it."

Aria sat and told Vicente everything. The more she talked, the more comfortable she felt with him, and the less his vampirism bothered her. And the less his vampirism bothered her, the more she realized how good-looking he was. As she told her story, she tried not to blush as his brown eyes never left hers.

When she finished, Vicente clapped his hands, obviously pleased with how well she did. His brown eyes turned almost black in his excitement. "Well done, Aria! Well done, indeed!" He stood up and walked over to his desk, rummaging through one of the drawers for a moment before returning to his seat on the bed, muttering something about needing to organize. He handed her a small sack of gold. "For each contract you complete, you will receive a monetary reward." He held something else out to her. "Also, please accept this Black Band as part of your reward. It is a ring whose powers are quite as useful to those who value...discretion."

Aria took the ring from Vicente. It was solid black and heavier than she expected. "What does it do?"

Vicente leaned forward. "It works similar to a camouflage spell. It simply causes anyone looking at you to not notice you. It doesn't work, however, if you've already been seen by anyone. The spell only works if you put on the ring when no one is looking. And anyone else who is wearing a Black Band is immune to the spell."

Aria slipped the ring on her right hand. It fit perfectly. "Thank you, Vicente," she said. "When do I get another contract?"

Vicente leaned back on the bed. "You will probably receive another one when the Brotherhood receives one that the Black Hand feels is appropriate for your skill level. Perhaps you will get the opportunity to assist another family member in one of their contracts. Until then, rest. Feel free to speak with any other family members about contracts. The training room opposite the living quarters is open to anyone. And please, you are welcome to come to me any time you need something. My doors will always be open to you."

Aria nodded and stood up. She had her hand on the door handle when she stopped and looked back. "Vicente?"

"Yes?"

She hesitated, trying to figure out how to phrase her question. "How long has this Sanctuary been here?"

Vicente thought for a moment, as though counting the years, then replied, "This Sanctuary has been here since before even I joined the Brotherhood, and that was two-hundred years ago."

Aria felt her eyes widen. He didn't look a day over twenty-five. "Two hundred years? Just how old are you?"

"Three-hundred and twenty-four. I was stricken with vampirism three hundred years ago, while on an expedition deep into the Ashlands of Vvardenfell. For nearly a hundred years, I hunted in secret, until the Dark Brotherhood found me. Now I have a family that accepts and even values my unique gifts." He met her gaze. "Perhaps in the future, when I feel you have earned the right, I will offer you a chance to become a hunter of the night."

Aria searched his dark brown eyes as she absorbed that, then thanked him and left the room. As soon as the door was closed behind her, she leaned against the wall and thought.

Vicente was over three-hundred years old. She tried to imagine what it was like to live in eternal night, never going out during the day, feeding on living people. She could understand unintentionally becoming a vampire by being bitten, like Vicente. But what could make someone choose a life like that?

Aria pushed away from the wall and started toward the living quarters. Consumed with her thoughts, she wasn't paying attention and walked into someone.

Mraaj-Dar had just come out of Ocheeva's quarters. In the darkness of the hallway, she hadn't seen him in time and had run into him. Quicker than she could think, the ornery Khajit turned and hit her across the face, his claws leaving bloody slashes across her left check. Aria's hand flew to her bleeding cheek and she stood staring at him, too stunned to speak. He stood there, glaring at her with open hostility in his eyes.

"So," he growled, "if it isn't the newest member of the family. Let's get one thing straight- the Tenets prevent me from killing you. But I don't have to like you. I'll sell you equipment, but only because Ocheeva is making me." He stepped closer, getting in her face. "This family doesn't need any...outsiders." He would have said more, but a voice from behind Aria stopped him.

"Is there a problem, Mraaj-Dar?" Vicente came up on Aria's right side and put his arm around her shoulders. Instead of the warm smile she'd become used to seeing, he wore an icy look to match the cold tone of his voice. He continued speaking to Mraaj-Dar. "Wait for me in my quarters. There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

Mraaj-Dar must have recognized the tone, because he obeyed without question. Aria heard him mutter "Foul-smelling ape..." as he stormed past. Vicente took his hand from Aria's shoulder and moved her hand away from her cheek so he could examine the cuts.

"You should have Antionetta look at that. Normally, I would ask Mraaj-Dar or take care of it myself, but, as you can see, he and I need to have a...conversation."

"That's okay. I'll be fine." She winced as he gently prodded the wound. "All I did was walk into him. Why does he hate me so much? I don't think I've ever even spoken to him."

Vicente pulled out his handkerchief and dabbed at the cuts. "It's not just you. It's all new family members. Come to my quarters tomorrow, and we can talk more about it." He pressed the cloth into her hand and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before turning toward his quarters.

Aria stared at his receding back, pleased that he had defended her. Then her stinging cheek reminded her that she had other things to take care of. She went to the living quarters. The fire had burned down in the grate, but there was still enough light to see. Antionetta was reclining comfortably on her bed with an open book propped up on her legs. She looked up when Aria walked in with Vicente's handkerchief pressed to the side of her face.

"Aria, you're back- what happened to you?" she whispered as she got up and went to light a lamp in the kitchen.

"Mraaj-Dar," was Aria's only reply as she lowered the handkerchief.

Antionetta nodded in understanding as she searched the cabinets for what she needed. As she worked, she said, "I know he doesn't like newcomers, but he's never hurt them before." She laid a needle and thread on the counter and opened another cabinet. "Sithis. We're out of healing potions. Mraaj-Dar hates making them, and if he's in a bad mood, I don't want to be the one to remind him." She closed the cabinet.

"It was an accident. It was dark in the hallway, and I wasn't paying attention, so I ran into him," Aria explained as she sat on the chair Antionetta pulled over from the dining area.

"That would explain it. Mraaj-Dar hates being caught off guard. Now don't talk so I can stitch this up properly." Aria flinched as Antionetta started stitching up the first cut. "Since I'm no good at using magic, this is the best that I can do."

Twenty minutes later, Aria ran a finger over the rows of neat stitches. She thanked Antionetta and helped her clean up while she told her about her contract, then the two girls went to bed. Aria collapsed on her bed and quickly fell into a deep sleep, Vicente's handkerchief clenched in her hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Still don't own Elder Scrolls, but I wanted to give Meaa-Dar a backstory. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Twelve hours later, after waking refreshed and ready to go, Aria bathed and ate some breakfast, then walked down the hallway to Vicente's quarters. At her knock, Vicente's cheerful voice invited her in. She entered to see him standing by his bed, buttoning up his black shirt. He was barefoot and his brown hair hung loose above his shoulders. She blushed and looked away.

"Aria, welcome. I trust you slept well."

"Yes, thank you. And you?" Aria looked back and noticed a gold amulet hanging around his neck.

"Very well. How does your cheek feel?"

Aria touched the stitches. "It's fine. Antionetta did a good job stitching it up."

He finished buttoning his shirt and sat on the bed to pull on his stockings and boots. "Forgive my dishevelment. I just woke up not too long ago."

"It's...it's alright."

Vicente paused with one boot in his hand. "Is something wrong, Aria?"

Aria looked at him. "I'm fine. It's just...I'm not used to seeing...I mean..." She blushed even more.

Vicente nodded, a small smile on his face. "I see. I'm sorry if my lack of dress makes you uncomfortable. Forgive me for forgetting that you are still unaccustomed to many of our ways."

She assured him that it was alright and the two chatted amiably while Vicente finished getting his boots on, tied his hair back, and strapped on his silver longsword.

"Now then," he said when he was finished, "how can I help you?"

Aria sat down in the chair he pulled out for her. "Last night, you said Mraaj-Dar hates newcomers. Can you tell me why? I don't want to give him any more reasons to get mad at me than he already has."

Vicente poured a glass of wine for each of them. When he sat down across from her, he sipped his wine thoughtfully for a moment before speaking. "Not many people know. Mraaj-Dar and I are currently the two oldest family members, so the others are too young to remember."

"Remember what?"

"Thirty years ago, before any of the current family members arrived, he was friendly and trusting. He was young, probably around your age, full of fun. Full of life. For a few years, he was a very pleasant person to be around.

"Then Sho-riah came. She also was a Khajit. She was young and pretty. Naturally, she and Mraaj-Dar were drawn to each other. She was here for a little over a year. Mraaj-Dar fell deeply in love with her, and we all thought she felt the same for him."

"She didn't?"

"No one really knows. One day, she and Mraaj-Dar went out on a contract together. Their target was a member of the Imperial City Watch. No one knows for sure what happened, but it appeared that Sho-riah set him up. Mraaj-Dar didn't come back on schedule, so we all grew worried. He returned three days later. Without Sho-riah."

"What happened to her?"

"He wouldn't tell us. He wouldn't tell anyone. He still won't, even to this day. But ever since then, he's been cynical and angry toward new members. You see, if Sho-riah did set him up, then not only did she betray him and break his heart, she betrayed the Brotherhood. One of Mraaj-Dar's best qualities is his unwavering loyalty. He would rather die than betray the family, and he would rather kill than see the Brotherhood destroyed by a traitor."

"Do you think he killed her?"

Vicente shrugged. "It's entirely possible, which would make it that much worse for him. Being forced to kill the one he loved would have hurt him deeply."

"So he doesn't trust anyone."

"Not exactly. He doesn't trust new family members. He doesn't want a repeat of what happened to him. After you've been here for a year or two, he'll soften up."

Aria leaned back in her chair and sipped her wine. Mraaj-Dar's story was sad, but it explained a lot. She still had questions, though. She leaned forward again. "So he hates newcomers because of Sho-riah. Is it all new family members or just new female family members?"

Vicente set his glass on the table. "He's angry at all newcomers, but it does seem to be worse with women. You should have seen him when Antionetta arrived."

Aria sat back again and crossed her arms. "So how do I handle him until he stops trying to tear my face off?"

Vicente smiled and leaned back with his hands folded across his stomach. "I spoke to him about what happened last night. He hates being surprised, but there was no reason for a reaction that extreme. He was already upset about Ocheeva ordering him to sell you equipment, and bumping into him didn't improve his mood. Because I had to reprimand him, he won't be even remotely pleasant. My advice would be to just avoid him. Not permanently, just until his temper cools. If he speaks harshly to you, just try to speak softly to him."

Aria nodded and changed the subject. "So what do I do until I get another contract?"

"I would suggest training. There is always room for us to improve our skills, or to learn new ones. The training room is equipped with dummies and targets, or you can practice with one of your Brothers or Sisters." He waved a hand in the direction of his bookshelf. "I also have books on various subjects that you can borrow, should you be interested."

Aria stood up and moved over to the bookcase to examine the titles. "Is there anyone who can teach me how to fight?" she asked, turning to face him. "I'm pretty good at sneaking, but I've never really had experience with weapons. Thankfully, Tussaud was drunk, or I'd have to set the record for Shortest Lived Family Member."

"I see. Hmm..." Vicente rubbed his chin as he thought. "Gogron or Teinaava would probably be your best options. Gogron hates being stealthy, but his style of training could be useful in a fight. Teinaava is an excellent trainer of stealth fighting. And if you're interested in other lessons, I'm sure Telaendril would be willing to teach you to use a bow. She's a talented archer. And I don't know how you feel about the arcane, but knowing some basic spells could be useful, too."

"And who can teach me about that stuff?"

"Mraaj-Dar is the best mage in the family. Normally, I would ask him, but considering the circumstances, I don't think that would be a good idea. The next best option would be to teach you myself."

"You...you could teach me?"

Vicente raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, not at all," Aria said quickly, trying not to blush, "although I should warn you. I've never done magic before, so you have your work cut out for you."

"I'm sure we'll manage just fine. I'm not a master battlemage by any means, but I know a fair number of basic spells and a few more advanced ones. I can teach you how to use them."

Aria thanked him and reached to pick up her empty wine glass. Vicente waved her away. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of them. I need to get some breakfast anyway." He picked up the glasses and walked back up the hallway with her. In the main room, Aria reluctantly parted company with him. Since she had nothing better to do, she made her way to the training room. She pushed the heavy door open and surveyed the room for the first time.

It was a large room, supported by thick stone pillars just like the rest of the Sanctuary. To the right stood a few targets. Mraaj-Dar stood in front of one of them, viciously throwing spells at the target. The center of the room was clear, with a large padded mat lining the floor, forming a training circle. To the left stood two full-size dummies. Teinaava crouched near one, practicing various kinds of stealth strikes. Gogron stood at the other dummy, swinging a huge battle axe that probably weighed more than Aria did. She approached him cautiously and said, "Um, excuse me?"

The Orc completed a swing and lowered his axe. He turned to her, looking even more intimidating in his ebony armor. "Yes, little Sister?"

Aria smiled nervously. "Sorry to bother you. Vicente told me that you could teach me how to fight. Is that right?"

He nodded eagerly. "That's right. I'm especially good at using blunt weapons," he hefted his axe, "but I'm fairly good at using all kinds of weapons." He grinned down at her. "So what are you interested in? Axes? Swords? Maces?"

Aria thought about that. She wasn't really interested in axes or maces, and she only had the slightest ideas about swords. She gestured to her Blade of Woe. "This is really the only weapon I've ever used."

Gogron leaned his axe against the wall. "Daggers are handy to have, sometimes, but it takes a good fighter to be able to use them successfully in battle. Given your size, I think a shortsword might suit you, though." He walked over to a weapons rack and selected two swords, one considerably shorter than the other. He handed her the shorter one.

"First things first. You need to know the parts of a sword." He pointed out each part of the sword and explained it's importance, then drilled her on them. They went over them repeatedly, until she had them memorized. "All right. Now that you have that down, let's try some basic stances."

Aria took what she thought was a good stance. Gogron immediately shook his head and started correcting her. "Pull your elbow in. Good! All right, move your left foot back a few inches. Not quite that far..."

By the time Telaendril announced lunch, Aria was wondering what she'd gotten herself into. Gogron was proving to be a demanding teacher. She followed the others into the living quarters and sat down next to Antionetta at the table. The two girls caught each other up on their mornings as they ate, then Gogron herded Aria back to the training room.

For the rest of that day and for the following week, Aria trained endlessly with Gogron. As she trained, she grew stronger and her reflexes sharpened. The stances and moves he taught her became second nature. After two weeks of this, Vicente asked Teinaava to start teaching her the secrets of being a good assassin. The stealthiness she learned on the streets stood her in good stead as she honed these new skills. She still sparred and trained with Gogron daily, but a portion of her time each day was spent learning how to kill without a sound. Her days were busy, but Aria had never been happier.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Aria lay on her bed one afternoon before dinner. It had been a month since her training started and Gogron had decided to add claymore training to her daily lessons. Her body wasn't used to the new workout and she was sore. Gogron had noticed and let her go about two hours before dinner. After a long soak in the bath, she already felt better. Now she was hungry.

The smell of roasting beef drifted over from the kitchen, where Antionetta was cooking dinner. Aria's stomach rumbled as she got up and went to help her friend. "Smells good. What's for dinner?"

Antionetta looked pleased. "Roast beef, potatoes, and carrots, flavored with various seasoning. Oh, and individual apple pies for dessert."

Aria licked her lips. "Okay, stop. I'm already hungry and you're just making it worse." She looked around the kitchen. "Any way I can help?"

Antionetta opened the over. "Yeah, can you help me get this pan out? It's too heavy for me."

Aria grabbed a towel, folded it, and took the other end of the pan. "You're telling me. How'd you get it in?"

"Well, first of all, it wasn't hot, so it was easier to hold. Second, it's a lot easier to get something this heavy down than it is to get it up."

Aria grunted as they set the pan on top of the oven. The roast was perfectly done, and the blend of spices was making her mouth water. "Wow, that smells good. Now what?"

Antionetta picked up a tray of uncooked pies. "Can you get the others? Everything's ready."

Aria nodded and went to round up the rest of the family. Everyone crowded into the dining area, sniffing the air appreciatively. Aria helped Antionetta put the food on the table, then slid into an open seat next to Vicente.

Once everyone was served, they started eating. All around the table, people were complimenting Antionetta on the meal. Aria took a bite of the juicy roast. She had just started to tell Antionetta how good it was when Vicente suddenly started choking beside her.

"Vicente! What's wrong?" she cried, handing him a glass of water. He started gulping it down. At the other end of the table, Ocheeva put her fork down.

"Oh, dear. Antionetta, did you use garlic in this?" she asked with a severe look.

Antionetta's face went pale and she covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh, my word, I forgot!" She turned to Vicente. "Vicente, I'm so sorry!" She got up and fled into the kitchen, her eyes brimming with tears.

Aria, who was gently rubbing Vicente's back as he tried to breathe, looked around the table. "What's wrong with garlic?"

Across from her, Mraaj-Dar growled at her ignorance. Teinaava shot him a look, then answered, "Our Brother Vicente cannot tolerate garlic. There is something in the juice, I think."

By that time, Vicente had recovered enough to speak, although his voice was scratchy. "It's like acid. It burns," he said. He cleared his throat and took another drink of water before continuing. "I don't know if other vampires suffer from the same problem, or if it's just me, but I can't touch anything that's touched garlic."

"Antionetta has forgotten several times before." Ocheeva picked up her fork again. "It's actually a good thing Vicente is so sensitive to garlic. He can tell in one bite whether or not a dish is safe for him to eat."

Vicente pushed his plate away. "Easy for you to say. You'd think I'd have learned by now to cook my own meals when it's her turn to cook."

At that moment, Antionetta came out of the kitchen with another plate of food. "I'm so sorry, Vicente." Her voice plainly said she was trying not to cry.

Vicente took the plate and gently patted her hand. "It's alright. I know it was intentional."

Antionetta sat back down and the meal resumed. After a moment, the conversations around the table went back their normal volume. It seemed to Aria like everyone was trying to forget that the episode had even happened. Everyone except Antionetta. Aria could tell that her friend was still upset. She wasn't taking part in the usual playful banter. When it was time for dessert, she disappeared into the kitchen without a word. Aria followed her.

She got there just in time to see Antionetta hastily wiping away some tears. "Netta, are you okay?" she asked quietly.

Antionetta jumped and turned around. When she saw Aria, her face crumpled again. "I'm such an idiot!" she whispered miserably. "I know Vicente can't tolerate garlic, but I keep forgetting and putting it in the food. He keeps getting hurt because of me! And Ocheeva said last time that if it keeps happening, she won't let me cook anymore. I love cooking!" She ran her hands through her hair. "Ug! Why am I so stupid?"

Aria put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Antionetta, listen to me. You're not stupid. Just forgetful. It could happen to anyone."

"But it doesn't happen to anyone else! It only happens to me!"

Aria thought for a moment. "How about this? From now on, I'll help you when it's your turn to cook. We'll make a separate portion of each meal for Vicente, so there's no garlic in it. Then you don't have to lose your cooking privileges. Deal?"

Antionetta wiped some more tears from her brown eyes. "You mean it, Aria? You're really going to help me?"

"Of course."

Antionetta threw her arms around Aria's shoulders. "Oh, thank you, Aria! You're the best!"

Aria returned the hug. "How could I not help? You're my friend." She pulled away. "Now let's get these pies out there before they come looking for us."

The two girls brought out the trays of steaming apple pies, carefully placing one in front of each person. There was some laughter when Gogron asked if there was garlic in them, but most of the family members made a face as they tried to imagine that particular combination of flavors. The laughter increased when Vicente shuddered at the very idea.

By the end of the meal, everyone seemed to have forgotten what happened. Vicente even offered to help with the dishes, but was shooed away by Antionetta. Aria refused to go, choosing to help with the cleanup instead. The girls talked while they cleaned.

"How long has Vicente been unable to eat garlic?" Aria asked as they washed the dishes.

Antionetta shrugged. "As long as I've known him, so...at least three years."

"It's so strange. I've never heard of a vampire being, well, allergic to garlic before," Aria said.

Antionetta glanced up from the pot she was scrubbing. "Yeah, I guess it is strange."

Aria took the pot and started drying it. "I know vampires go through all sorts of physical changes when they become a vampire, like growing fangs, the enhanced senses, the faster reflexes. And I know their diet changes, since they have to drink blood, but I've never heard of any other kind of diet change."

Antionetta looked at her. "What are you, a vampire researcher?"

Aria turned red and shrugged. "I've always been really...interested...in vampires."

Antionetta stared at her for a moment, then handed her another dish to dry. "Freak."

By the time they were finished cleaning, Aria knew that something had changed between them. They weren't just friends anymore. They were truly sisters.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Along with her training, Ocheeva assigned Aria chores around the Sanctuary. It was her job to keep the living area clean. Antionetta was responsible for the laundry and cleaning the main room, so the two girls shared their chores. Ocheeva also put Aria in the cooking rotation. Her turn came right before Antionetta's, so the girls shared that chore, as well. Aria made it her personal duty to prepare a separate portion of each meal for Vicente. That left Antionetta free to add as much garlic to the meal as she wanted.

Two months after the garlic incident, Vicente summoned Aria to his quarters. When she arrived and seated herself at the table, he regarded her for a moment, as though comparing her to what she had been when she arrived at the Sanctuary three months before. He was silent for so long, she grew nervous. Just as she was about to say something, he spoke.

"I have a contract for you."

Aria grinned. "Really? What is it?"

Vicente crossed his arms and began stroking his chin as he spoke slowly. "We need you to stage an...accident. Kill the target in the manner specified, and you'll receive a considerable bonus. Do you accept this contract?"

Aria only needed to think for a moment before agreeing. "I'll do it. Who's the target?"

"As I expected. Good." Vicente handed her the contract. "The target is a Wood Elf named Beanlin." He pulled a map from a pile of papers and unfolded a map from a pile of papers and unfolded it on the table. "You'll find him here at his home in Bruma. He is retired and spends his evenings sitting in his chair from 8pm to 11pm. His house is here, against the wall, second one from the gate." He pointed out the spot as Aria looked on. "The house is rather old and the fastenings of the stuffed minotaur head above his chair are surely well-worn..." His voice trailed off as he grinned at her.

Aria caught his meaning and returned the grin. "Someone had better take a look at those before an accident happens, don't you think?"

Vicente laughed, delighted that Aria understood him. Then he sobered as he remembered something. "Be warned, Aria. Beanlin keeps a manservant, a Nord by the name of Gromm. Beanlin may be an unsuspecting old man, but Gromm is not. You must find a way around him. If Baenlin is eliminated in any other manner, or if the manservant Gromm is killed, you will forfeit the bonus. Do you understand?"

Aria nodded solemnly. "Perfectly."

"Any questions?"

Aria studied the contract in front of her. "No, but if I think of something before I leave, I'll ask."

"Good," Vicente said as they both stood. He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eye. "Be careful, Aria. Even the clearest past can have a hidden snare."

Aria smiled at his concern. "I will, Vicente."

"Then I look forward to your report when you return. Now go, and may Sithis be with you."

The following night, Aria crept from her hiding place among the shadows behind the Bruma stables. Earlier that evening, she'd stabled her rented horse and causally disappeared behind the building. The gathering gloom had easily concealed her. Now, the moonless night did the same as she began to climb the rough city wall.

It was hard work. She wasn't used to climbing, and by the time she reached the top, her arms felt like they were on fire and her hands were torn up and bleeding. She took a moment to pull on her Shrouded gauntlets, then began the climb down the other side. Once she finally dropped to the ground, she grimaced and massaged her aching arms.

A guard walking by on his patrol caused her to freeze against the wall. The man paused, glanced from side to side, the continued on. As soon as he was gone, Aria let out the breathe she was holding and stepped away from the wall.

 _Second one from the gate_ , she thought, remembering Vicente's instructions. She found the right house and studied it, trying to determine the best way in. The front door wasn't an option. There was no servants' door. The windows were too high. Then her eyes fell on the cellar door.

Aria crept over and tried the handle. It was unlocked. She slipped inside and shut the door behind her. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she picked her way through the shelves of food, crates, barrels, and wine racks to the door. She opened it just a crack and saw a stairway and some furniture. Voices came from the living area to the right.

As she watched, a large, middle-aged man walked past the door and took something from a cupboard. He turned to go back to the living room, then stopped. He looked around carefully, as though he sensed something. His eyes fell on the cellar door and Aria drew back as he approached. Just as his hand reached for the handle, a voice came from the living room.

"Gromm? What's taking so long?"

The manservant hesitated a moment longer, then quickly turned away. Aria heard him apologize to his master. As soon as the coast was clear, she slipped into the room and closed the door. She tiptoed up the stairs and found herself in a small hallway. A door to her right looked in on a bedroom. The hallway was interrupted by a railing that looked down into the living area before leading to another bedroom off to the left. Aria hesitated for a moment, then crept noiselessly to the railing and peeked through the bars.

Below her, an aged Bosmer sat reading in a comfortable chair across from the fireplace. Above him, a worn, dusty minotaur head decorated the wall. Aria studied the trophy. The head was huge, easily big enough for what she intended.

There was no sign of the Nord, so she sneaked into the room closer to the stairs. Judging from the lack of furnishings, this was the manservant's room. She crossed to the far wall and began feeling around, hoping there was a passage behind the wall. That minotaur head had to be fastened somewhere. Her questing fingers were rewarded when she found a couple of finger holds in one of the boards. She gave a gentle push and discovered that several boards pushed back, then slid to the side.

She crept into the dusty passage and slid the door shut behind her, keeping close to the wall so her footprints would be less noticeable. The passage was short and narrow and ended in a slanted wall. On that wall, two pinpoints of light beckoned her. Aria hurried forward as quietly as possible and examined them. Two boards were crossed over each other and fastened with cords. These cords, strong when first fastened there, were very worn now after many years. Aria slid her Blade of Woe from its sheath and held it against the cords, even with the very edge of the boards. She took a deep breath and slid the sharp blade through the cords.

With a crash, the boards fell to the floor in front of her as the cords released their grip. Simultaneously, a much greater crash resounded from the other side of the wall, along with cries of pain and surprise. Aria left her hiding place, slid the boards back into place, and crept to the staircase. She peeked through the railing again and saw the manservant standing in front of his master, blocking her view. Suddenly, he turned and ran. Aria heard him throw open the front door with a crash, bellowing for help as he ran down the street. She took one last look at the body and turned and fled to the basement.

Just in time. Seconds after the door closed behind her, she heard voices entering the house. She paused to listen.

"...couldn't have been an accident?"

"I tell you, this wasn't an accident!"

"Well, Gromm, do you have any proof of that?"

"Well, no-"

"And how long has that trophy been up there?"

"A long time, but-"

"Then how can you tell me this wasn't an accident?"

There was a pause. "I felt something..." Gromm muttered.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I felt something. A presence."

"You...felt something..." Aria could hear the doubt in the guard's voice.

"Yes. Something evil."

"You're saying that this was not an accident because you felt an evil presence?"

"Exactly."

"But there's no physical proof?"

"Wait, now-"

"I'm sorry, Gromm, but I see absolutely no evidence of foul play. These cords look like they've been here since Bruma was built. I'll send a couple of men to collect the body, but there's nothing more that I can do."

Aria smiled as she heard the footsteps of the guard fade away. She crept through the basement and slipped out the cellar door. Another painful climb up and down the wall got her out of the city and behind the stable. The guard on duty at the gate wasn't there, having probably been sent to collect Baenlin's body. She found her horse and led him several hundred feet away before mounting.

Once the city was out of sight, Aria relaxed and let her mind go back over the night. The job itself actually hadn't been that hard. It had been easier than her first contract. Getting in and out of the city had been the hard part. And the conversation between Gromm and the city guard had actually been humorous. She grinned as she remembered it. Then the image of the body wiped the grin from her face.

What had Baenlin done to deserve to die? The contract didn't say, and Aria couldn't help but wonder about the seemingly harmless elf. He was an old man. What could he have done, or what could he do in the future that could harm someone? Aria could justify Gaston Tussaud. Pirates were notorious for their wicked ways. Tussaud had probably done a hundred different things that could make someone want to kill him. He had tried to kill her as soon as she walked in the door, so he was obviously guilty of something.

But Aria was now guilty of the death of a man who had done absolutely nothing to her. She had the blood of four men on her hands. She drew her horse sharply to a stop.

What was she doing? In a matter of weeks, she had become an assassin, a woman who killed without mercy. Why in the worlds as she doing this?

...Welcome to the family...

...Dark Sister...

...trusted daughters...

...a family that accepts my gift...

Various phrases and moments from the past three months flashed through her mind, giving her the answer she was looking for: family. She needed the love and acceptance of the Dark Brotherhood. She needed to feel like she was part of a family.

Her horse snorted, as though asking why they weren't going anywhere. She leaned over and patted his neck before urging him to a gallop. She was eager to get home.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know it's not canon, but I wanted to give Vicente a backstory. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Aria arrived in Cheydinhal just as the sun was rising. The robe she wore hid her armor as she walked through the city, but she still tried to act natural as she walked past the house and disappeared behind the next one. There she waited until she was sure that no one was watching.

She slipped into the house, went though the basement, and stopped at the door to the Sanctuary. She spoke the password and the door swung open. She stepped through and when the door whispered, "welcome home," she smiled and savored it. Home. This truly was her home.

She walked into the living quarters. Breakfast was over and a few family members were sitting around the fireplace. Aria waved to them and stopped next to her bed. As she removed her armor, she dropped each piece into her chest. She knew she should probably check for any needed repairs, but right now, she just wanted to talk to someone about her revelation. She particularly wanted that someone to be Vicente.

She walked over to Antionetta, who was sitting near the fireplace. Antionetta put down the shirt she was mending as her Sister approached. "Welcome back."

Aria smiled. "Hey. Do you know where Vicente is? I want to tell him about my contract."

Antionetta shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen him since breakfast. He might have gone out to feed."

Aria thought about that. "Who does he feed on, anyway? Vampires need a steady source of blood in order to go out in sunlight. Does he just find someone in the city?"

"No," Antionetta said, shaking her head, "that would draw too much attention to the Sanctuary. He prefers to go outside the city and find a bandit or marauder to feed on. And he's careful not to pass on his vampirism, since he doesn't want to hurt innocent people."

"Really? That's thoughtful of him. In kind of a creepy way," Aria said. "I'll see if he's in his room."

Antionetta nodded and went back to her mending as Aria left the room to find Vicente. He wasn't in his room, or the training room, so she decided to wait for him in his room. Out of boredom, she decided to poke around a bit. There wasn't much to see. Vicente didn't keep a lot of curios. She was studying the books on the shelf when her attention was drawn to a small framed portrait sitting half-hidden on one of the lower shelves. Aria carefully moved a stack of books and gently picked up the portrait.

It showed a family- a father, mother, two young men, and a little girl. Her eyes wandered over the mother and children and fastened on the man. The clothes were an older style, but the face was the same. The eyes, the nose, the jaw- it was Vicente. Aria looked again at the family surrounding him. He was happy. They were all happy. She felt a twinge of envy. It had been so long since she had seen her family.

She was still longingly studying the picture when a hand closed on her shoulder. She started guiltily and looked up to see Vicente gazing down at her. She blushed started trying to explain.

"I'm sorry! I wanted to tell you about the contract- you weren't here- I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been looking at your things-" she stammered. She was silenced by a gentle squeeze of Vicente's hand.

"It's alright, Aria," he said, his voice sad. "I'm glad someone else finally knows." Aria stayed quiet, sensing that he wanted to talk. With a deep breath, Vicente began.

"As I told you before, I was stricken with vampirism three-hundred years ago. I was twenty-four. This picture was painted a couple of months before I left. Hard to believe I was ever that young..." With a slight smile, he leaned over and pointed at the older of the two young men. "I had a bad case of wanderlust when I was younger, and my family wanted me to have this picture. When I realized what had happened to me, I immediately traveled home, hoping they would help me."

"They didn't, did they?" Aria asked softly when he didn't continue.

Vicente closed his eyes for a moment, his hand still on her shoulder. "No. They were terrified. My brother and sister wouldn't come near me. My parents thought that nothing could be done for me, so they made me pack my things and promise to never come back."

"What happened to them?"

Vicente's eyes stayed on the painting. "I don't know. I kept my promise." He looked up and saw the expression on her face. "Don't pity me, Aria. It doesn't hurt anymore to think of it. And I'm glad that someone else knows after all these years."

Aria looked down at the picture again. "No one else knows?"

Vicente smiled and leaned close, banishing the feelings of sadness. "No one else goes poking through my belongings."

Aria blushed and Vicente reached to take the painting back. As he did, he noticed the dried blood on her hands. "What happened?"

Aria explained the cuts as Vicente guided her over to the table. As she told him about the contract, he cast a healing spell over her hands. When she finished her report, he leaned back in his chair, obviously pleased with her story.

"So the accident has been staged and Baenlin lies dead. Well done! You have more than earned your reward and bonus." He walked over to his desk and picked up a sack of gold and a sword before coming back. He handed her the sack and held out the sword. "I present to you this weapon. It's an enchanted blade, known as Sufferthorn. It's prick is deadly, I assure you."

Aria accepted the Elven shortsword and looked it over while Vicente returned to his seat. It was unusually light and the perfect length to wear across her back. When she unsheathed it, the blade glowed briefly, showing it's enchantment. She was still studying the high quality of workmanship when he spoke again.

"Yes, you are quite an asset to this Sanctuary. In fact, I believe you are ready for advancement."

Aria looked up at him. "Advancement?"

"Yes. You have more than fulfilled every requirement to advance in rank. I hereby appoint you Slayer."

"What was I before?"

"Every new Dark Brother and Sister begins with the rank of Murderer. As you complete contracts, based on your performance, you will advance in rank."

Aria cocked her head. "How do you keep track of everyone's rank?"

Vicente held out a hand. Aria took it and he pulled her from her seat. He took her back to the main room and showed her something she hadn't seen before. On the wall next to the door to the living quarters was a column of thin wooden plaques. Each one had the name of a family member engraved into it. Next to each name hung varying numbers of small black ribbons. Aria's name was at the very bottom.

Vicente gestured to the column. "Each ribbon represents a rank. No ribbons means the family member is a Murderer, our lowest rank. One ribbon signifies Slayer, two is for Eliminator, three means Assassin, and four is Executioner."

Aria pointed at the name with the most ribbons. "Lucien has six ribbons. What does that mean?"

"Six ribbons signifies the rank of Speaker. The only rank higher than that is Listener of the Black Hand."

Aria studied the column. "So...you and Ocheeva are Executioners, Teinaava and Mraaj-Dar are Assassins, Telaendril and Gogron are Eliminators, and...Antionetta is a Slayer."

Vicente removed something from his pocket. "As are you now." He handed her a black ribbon.

Aria took the ribbon and placed it on the small hook next to her name. Then she stepped back and studied the display again. "Since your name is at the top, and mine's at the bottom, I'm guessing that the names are placed up here in order of arrival here in the Sanctuary?"

"Exactly."

Aria studied the black ribbon and thought about it's meaning. When she didn't say anything else or move away, Vicente touched her shoulder. "Is something wrong, Aria?"

Aria shook her head. "It's not a problem or anything. Just something that occurred to me on the way back. I was thinking about the contract and then I remembered the body. It was pretty awful, Vicente- the blood, the crushed bones. It bothered me, but it didn't really hit me until later that I was responsible for the murder of a man who had done nothing to me. I was trying to figure out how it came to this. And then it hit me: in the few months that I've been here, I've felt more at home than I have in years. This family...they all really care about each other. And that's what I realized. I need the love of this family. My family."

Vicente didn't say anything until he was sure she was done. Then he took her hand and guided her over to a couple of chairs nearby. As they sat, he kept hold of her hand.

"That was something I, too, realized when I joined the Brotherhood. When I became a vampire, it took me a long time to come to terms with myself. And, just like you, the thing I kept coming back to was the love. When my family cut me off, I became nothing short of a monster. For a hundred years, I sunk lower and lower, taking out my pain on whatever crossed my path. It took the love of the Brotherhood to bring me back to something resembling human. Every time I have to kill someone, I remember what I was before the Brotherhood, what I would be without my family. Here, I'm given love, acceptance, and a home, and in exchange, I take a life when needed."

Aria looked up at Vicente. His eyes said that he really understood what she meant. She saw the tender concern in his eyes and smiled at him. "I guess, despite how our lives started, we turned out to be pretty lucky, after all." She squeezed his hand. "Thanks for listening, Vicente."

Vicente nodded and stood up, drawing her to her feet. He embraced her for a moment, then said, "Go on, now. I'll see you later."

Aria nodded and pulled back, then went into the training quarters. Hopefully Gogron or Teinaava would be there. A good sparring match would allow her to work out her emotions.

Over the next several months, Aria thought about Vicente's words. She spent a lot of time in the training room, working on her skills. She asked Telaendril to teach her how to use a bow and reveled in the friendship that grew along with her ability. Teinaava and Gogron continued to train with her and their teasing and playful comments always brought a smile to her face.

Every moment reminded her that what she had become was worth it. It was well worth it. She was reminded of it every time she sat down to a meal with her Brothers and Sisters. No longer did she sit in the background watching. Now she actively took part in the conversations and banter going around the table. She remembered it every time she and Antionetta giggled together over some girlish thought or idea. She thought about it every time Ocheeva welcomed her with a warm hug.

Her life on the streets seemed so far away. And it faded further with every passing day. She loved living in the Sanctuary, living with her new family. Mraaj-Dar's continued bad attitude and distrust still stung, but she hoped it wasn't wishful thinking that she thought she detected a softening in his chilly demeanor.

Vicente was already her favorite family member. Every day, he made it a point to seek her out and talk with her. They didn't always speak about serious subjects, but Aria couldn't deny that she looked forward to those moments with him. She often tried to sit next to him at meals so they could talk more. She didn't bother to analyze her reason for wanting to be near him, however.

Everything around her reminded her that, yes, it was worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Five months later, Aria was stretched out on the bearskin rug in front of the fireplace one evening, reading. She was so engrossed in her book that she didn't notice anyone had joined her until a hand waved in front of her face. She blinked and jerked her head back, looking up to see Vicente sitting in front of her with his usual cheerful smile.

"I asked if I could join you and you didn't respond," he said.

Aria sat up and grinned. "Sorry, I tend to get a little...absorbed in my reading."

Vicente laughed. "So I see. What are you reading?"

She turned the book so he could see the title. "It's Fundamentals of Alchemy. So far, it's really interesting."

Vicente cocked his head. "Is that one from my bookshelf? I didn't think I had a copy of that."

"It was way down on the bottom shelf."

"I see. I've never been very fond of alchemy, so I have to ask: why in the Void would you want to read something like that?"

Aria grinned. "I like to read pretty much anything. I didn't get much chance before, but I love reading. Actually, I just love learning in general."

"Really? What's your favorite book?"

Aria looked down with a small smile on her face. "Uh, Immortal Blood. That's always kind of been my favorite..."

"And why is that?"

Aria could feel the flush creep over her cheeks. "Um, I've always been kind of...fascinated...by vampires."

Vicente grinned. "I see. And that's the only book you brought with you, isn't it?" At Aria's surprised look, he said, "I heard you and Antionetta talking about it once."

"Yeah, that's right. It's the only book I have from...when my parents died."

Vicente reached over and put his hand on her knee, squeezing gently. "I'm sorry," he said after a moment. "How did it happen?"

Aria looked away, gazing into the fireplace. "A fire. When I was ten. They were jewel merchants in the Imperial City. We lived above the store, so the fire destroyed both our home and their shop. I heard a couple of years ago that someone bought the shop and repaired it. I didn't have any other family, so I lived on the streets after that." She hesitated, then sighed. "It was my fault."

Vicente narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"The fire. It was my fault."

"What makes you say that?"

"I was reading by the fireplace that night after my parents went to bed. It was late and I got tired. I forgot to bank the fire before I went to bed, and...by the time I woke up, it was too late. The fire had spread over the entire first floor and part of the second floor. I could hear my parents screaming, but I couldn't get to them..."

"Aria..." Vicente whispered.

"My room was at the back of the building. There was a window in there, and I threw a book through it and managed to get out. The fire was at my door by that time."

Vicente didn't say anything for a long moment. He moved his hand from her knee to her chin, cupping it and forcing her to look at him. "You were a child. There was nothing you could do. And I'm glad that you did survive, because it brought you here."

Aria gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Vicente."

Vicente released her chin and pointed at the book in her lap. "So, tell me what you've learned about alchemy."

Aria was grateful for the change in subject. Knowing that Vicente didn't like alchemy made his willingness to talk about it that much more important to her. "It's amazing, Vicente. There are so many uses for so many things. Carrots, corn, potatoes- things that we use for cooking every day can be used for so many other things.

"And mushrooms! Vicente, there are so many different mushrooms, each with a different use. Steel Blue Entaloma, Fly Aminita, Green Stain, Summer Bolette. Did you know that combining crushed Cairne Bolette caps with powdered venison makes a good healing potion? Mixing it with aloe vera juice makes it even more potent, but water works in a pinch. And the book says you can mix things like brown sugar into most drinkable potions to make them taste better..."

Vicente listened patiently as she rambled on about all the things she was learning, pleased that his change of subject worked. When she finally stopped for a breath, he broke in with a question. "I noticed that you only mentioned potions. I take it you're not interested in brewing poisons?"

Aria shook her head. "Not really. Antionetta said Mraaj-Dar makes really good poisons, but he hates making potions. He's just barely starting to be nice to me, so I don't want to encroach on his territory and give him one more reason to hate me."

"Wouldn't a healing spell work just as well?"

"Actually, I don't know any. Last I knew, you were supposed to teach me," she said with a playful shove. "Plus, I don't really see the point of a healing spell when I've got potions that work just as well."

"You mean aside from the fact that you don't have to carry or mix anything?"

"Well, yeah...there is that."

Vicente shifted to a more comfortable position. "Both spells and potions have their advantages and disadvantages. Knowing them both and being able to cover one's disadvantages with the other's advantages could be a useful skill, indeed." He thought for a moment. "As you so kindly pointed out, I did offer to teach you some basic spells. We'll start with something simple. But first, let me paint a picture for you."

"What?"

" A scenario. To help you learn the importance of certain spells in certain situations."

Aria nodded. "Okay."

Vicente stretched out his legs and leaned on one elbow. "Let's say you're fulfilling a contract. The target is a wealthy citizen with bodyguards who you can't kill according to the contract. You complete the contract by eliminating the target, but something goes wrong. You're seen by one of the bodyguards. You fight him and escape, but you're wounded in the process, badly enough that you're leaving a blood trail. You manage to find somewhere to hide, but you still need to escape safely. What spell would you use in a situation like that?"

Aria thought for a moment. "An invisibility spell. If they can't see you, they can't catch you. And if they can't catch you, they can't kill you."

Vicente nodded. "Good, but what about the blood trail? Remember, anything not touching you instantly becomes visible."

"A healing spell, then."

"Exactly. But there's another problem. Most healing spells work from the bottom of the wound up, healing the skin last. Not only does that not always stop the bleeding right way, but it takes time for the spell to take full effect."

"So what do you do?"

"There are some spells that will seal a wound without completely healing it. Such spells are useful for those who wish to avoid leaving signs of their presence."

"Can you teach me any spells like that?" Aria leaned forward eagerly.

Vicente sat up. "I only know a basic one, but I'll gladly teach it to you. I must admit, I would feel much better when you fulfill contracts, knowing that you have it at your disposal." He slid his Blade of Woe from his boot.

Holding the dagger in his right hand, he carefully slid the edge of the blade across his left hand, cutting his palm deeply. A few drops of blood fell to the floor. Aria watched, wide-eyed, as he set the dagger down and covered the wound with his other hand. She heard him whisper something and saw his uninjured hand glow briefly. When he took it away, the wound in his left hand had disappeared, replaced by a thin, pink line.

"That's it? Your hand is healed?" she asked.

Vicente winced as he flexed his hand a few times. "Not completely. The wound is only healed on the surface. It still hurts, I assure you."

Aria looked down at his hand again. "That would have come in handy when Mraaj-Dar hit me," she said, running her fingers over the faint scars.

"Don't remind me," Vicente replied. "I feel bad enough that I didn't heal them right away. I should have at least taught you the spell so you could do it yourself." He opened his hand and cut the palm again in the same spot. "Now it's your turn." He taught her the ancient words and instructed her to perform the spell on him.

Aria's mouth went dry as she cradled his hand in hers. She covered the wound with her hand and focused on her desire to heal this man who had become such a big part of her life. She thought about the many good moments and conversations they had shared in the last eight months. Then she whispered the spell.

A bright glow encompassed her hand for a moment before spreading to Vicente's. It was her first time casting magic and it felt strange, like she was using part of herself to heal him. When the glow faded, Vicente kept his eyes on her. "Well done," he said quietly. His eyes darkened.

Aria lost herself in his shadowy gaze. "Thank you," she heard herself whisper.

They remained like that for some time, holding hands and searching each others' eyes, oblivious to the comings and goings of those around them, until a quiet squeal broke into their world.

Aria tore her gaze away and looked toward the sound. A flash of blonde hair quickly ducked behind a pillar. She was about to say something, but Vicente beat her to it. "Antionetta, when you're finished spying on us, would you bring a flask of water and a rag? I have a slight mess to be cleaned up."

Aria hastily pulled her hands from Vicente's as the Breton girl sheepishly stepped out from behind the pillar. "Yes, sir," she said as she scurried toward the kitchen.

Vicente looked back at Aria and cleared his throat. "I believe that's enough for tonight. Perhaps next time I'll teach you a basic fire spell."

Aria nodded, but didn't say a word as he stood and helped her to her feet. He briefly squeezed her shoulder, then said goodnight and left the room. She knelt to pick up her book, but stopped when Antionetta came back to clean up the blood drops on the floor.

"How long were you watching us?" she asked quietly as she reached for the rag. She noticed the pattern, recognizing a piece of one of the blankets she had brought to the Sanctuary. Apparently Antionetta had been serious about throwing them in the rag bin.

"Long enough to know that he likes you," Antionetta said with a mischievous smile. "Did he kiss you?"

"What?! No! Of course not!" Aria felt herself blush furiously.

Unfortunately for her, Antionetta noticed her flushed cheeks. "You like him, too, don't you?"

"I am not going to have this conversation with you!"

"You like him! You like him!"

"Shush! Someone will hear you!"

The two girls finished their playful argument as the other family members got ready for bed. Thankfully, none of them asked what was going on. They were all long since used to their good-natured bickering. Long after everyone else was asleep, though, Aria thought about her best friend's words.

It was true, she realized. She did like him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next day, Aria determined to act normally around Vicente, in spite of her realization the night before. Her resolve was tested after lunch when Teinaava came up to her in the training room.

"Pardon me, dear Sister," he said, "but Vicente has asked for you."

She willed herself not to blush and thanked her Brother before heading to Vicente's room. No sense keeping him waiting.

When she arrived, his door was open and she could see him sitting at his table, studying a roll of parchment. She felt her pulse quicken as she studied him. Her eyes tracing the way a loose lock of hair curled around his ear. Then she remembered her resolve to act normally and knocked on the open door to let him know she was there. "Teinaava said you wanted to see me, Vicente?"

"I did. It just so happens I have another contract available," he gestured to the parchment, "one that requires an expert in infiltration. Based on your recent performance, Lucien and I feel that you are our best choice."

Aria grinned at his praise and approached the table. "What is it?"

Vicente retuned the grin. "As always, you fail to disappoint me." He slid the parchment across the table. "Your target is a Dark Elf named Valen Dreth. He currently resides in the Imperial City prison. He thinks he's safe in prison, but unfortunately, he is tragically mistaken."

"Unfortunate for him, at least."

Vicente's smile broadened. "Indeed. Anyway, a prisoner recently escaped from the prison using a set of secret tunnels connecting to the Imperial City's sewer systems. It's a perfect way inside." He pulled a map from the pile of papers on the table. Aria leaned over and saw a detailed diagram of the Imperial City Isle. Vicente pointed to one spot. "Just outside the Imperial City Prison is a grating that leads to the sewers. It has been recently tightly locked, but I will provide a key. It should be easy enough to locate Dreth in his small cell once you make it through the sewers and Imperial basement."

Aria read over the contract in front of her. "It doesn't sound too difficult."

"Oh, just wait. You will receive a bonus if you fulfill the contract without killing any of the prison guards." He leaned back and crossed his arms. "Valen Dreth has been imprisoned for many years. His tongue is sharp, but his body is limp and frail. He will prove an easy, pleasurable kill."

"So I can been seen by the guards, as long as I don't kill them?"

"Correct, although I wouldn't recommend it."

Aria grinned, thinking of the fun she could have with that. "And the key you mentioned?"

"Come back and see me once you're ready to go. I'll give it to you then."

"One more question. Can I make a copy of this map?"

Vicente nodded. "Certainly. As a matter of fact, I'll make a quick copy for you while you get ready."

Aria nodded and left, already thinking about how to fulfill the contract. If she left now, she could make it to the Imperial City before midnight, which would work perfectly for sneaking in. She went to grab her equipment. Her armor was in good shape, so it didn't take her long to get ready. She quickly threw her shortsword across her back and slid her Blade of Woe into her boot, then returned to Vicente's room.

Vicente was talking with Ocheeva when she arrived. They both turned when she appeared in the doorway. "Aria," Ocheeva said, "Vicente was just telling me about your contract. I must say, I'm impressed with your daring. No Dark Brother or Sister has successfully infiltrated the Imperial City Prison in over three hundred years. This will be a true test of your abilities."

Aria nodded eagerly, then turned to Vicente, who picked up a key and a piece of parchment from the table. "The Imperial Sewer key and a map of the area, as promised." He took her hand and placed the items in it, squeezing her hand briefly as he did so. Aria looked up and saw something flicker in his gaze, but it was gone before she could identify it. He leaned down and kissed her cheek briefly. "May the Night Mother go with you, dear one."

Ocheeva gave her a hug. "Be careful, dear Sister."

"I will. I'll be back before you know it." With that, Aria turned and left the room.

The sun set over the Imperial City that evening, washing the city with a riot of colors. As the light died, the reds and oranges faded into shadows. A full moon rose, lighting up the coming night and illuminated countless stars. The shadows deepened and night animals began coming out. Owls hooted in the trees as bats silently fluttered overhead on their nightly hunt, and far away, a wolf's mournful howl filled the night.

Outside the Imperial City Prison, a different kind of creature of the night waited patiently. Aria watched the shadows grow from her place beneath a small pier. She waited for night to completely fall. For over an hour, she waited in the shadows, watching for any signs of movement. Finally, when she was sure the coast was clear, she eased out of her hiding place.

The Imperial City Prison stood on the hill high a over her. From here, the soldiers patrolling the walls looked like moving dots. The prison seemed heavily fortified. She was really glad she didn't have to go in that way.

At the base of the hill, next to the water, a small tunnel protruded from the rocks, the end sealed by a locked grate. Aria crept over to it and fit the key into the lock. When she turned it, the grate creaked open on rusty hinges. She waited for a moment, listening for any new sounds. Nothing. She slipped inside and swung the grate shut behind her.

The tunnel stretched off into the darkness. Aria hesitantly put one foot in front of the other, silently cursing Vicente for not teaching her that fire spell he'd mentioned. She kept her right hand lightly against the wall as she walked, wondering how in the Void she was going to find the entrance to the Imperial basement.

After a few paces, the tunnel opened up. Aria couldn't tell for sure since she couldn't see anything, but she thought she might be in a large room. She didn't dare take her hand away from the wall, so she followed the right side of the room until she came to another passage. There, she paused.

This was going to be harder than she thought. She couldn't see her hand in front of her face, and the sewers were a maze that stretched under the entire Imperial City. She should have asked Vicente to teach her that spell before she left, or at least brought a torch with her.

She started feeling her way down this new passage. She decided to use trial and error to find her way. There was no other option. She couldn't tell how much time passed. She tried to memorize her route, but the twists and turns and the total darkness disoriented her.

Some time later, she stopped at an intersection. She had no idea where she was. It had been hours and she could still barely see. She was starting to wonder if this contract was even worth it.

Then she heard it.

Very faintly, she could hear voices echoing down one of the passages. She decided to follow them. Whether they lead her in the proper direction or not, they might lead her to a place where she could get her bearings. Just as she was about to keep going, something scurried over her foot. Aria gasped and jumped back, landing in a puddle of rancid sewer water.

This is just great, she thought. I'm lost in the sewers, I'm hungry, and tired, and have no light, and now I've got rats and probably mud crabs to keep me company. I wanna go home.

Once she got her heart rate back under control, Aria started walking again. After what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes, she found herself standing at the top of a staircase. A ladder of metal rungs set in the wall led to a metal hatch. Aria climbed the ladder and found that the hatch hadn't been closed properly. That explained how she had heard the voices. Through the crack, bright torchlight stung her eyes. The torch was held by one of two men in Imperial armor.

What luck. The voices she'd been following belonged to Imperial Prison guards. All she had to do now was wait for them to get out of the way. She listened as they arranged to meet for drinks later, then eased out of the hatch when they moved away. The clinking of their armor covered the sound as she swung the hatch back to the way she found it.

For the next hour, she wove her way around the guard patrols, watching them until she learned their patterns, and slipping through the shadows behind them. The closer together the patrols came, the closer she felt she was getting to her target. At last, the passages she was following led her to a hole in the stone wall. Aria peeked in and saw that the ground sloped up and emptied out into a small room. Sunlight from a narrow window burned her eyes.

She was about to slip inside when she heard voices. She froze and listened. The tone of the voices was casual, like someone was having a simple conversation. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying, so she crept closer.

"...have to admit, I'm going to miss you, Dreth. The late-night beatings, your pitiful little cries for help..."

There was a sound of metal rattling. Aria stopped just inside the passageway and continued listening. "Phillida, you filthy cur!" a second voice shouted. "I told you I was going to get out of here! My time's almost up, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Yeah, well, what's it been? Seven, eight years? We've had a good long run, you and me. I always knew it would end someday."

Metal rattled again. "Eleven! Eleven years in this rat-infested hole! But I'm getting out, and you'll still be stuck in here!" Dreth's words dissolved into a fit of maniacal laughter.

Aria heard the other man scoff. "Oh, yeah? And where will you go?Huh? What will you do? You can't survive out there, Dreth. You're an animal. You belong in that cage."

"I'll remember that when I'm lying on the beaches of Summerset Isle with your wife, you Imperial pig!"

The first man, Phillida, laughed. "Right. And you'll be rich, too. Oh, and you'll become a king!" His voice lowered as though he had stepped closer. "You know what I think, Dreth? I think you'll be back. You lot always come back..."

"You'll see, you Imperial dog!" Dreth yelled. "When I get out of here, all of Tamriel will know my name! Valen Dreth! Valen Dreth!"

Dreth kept shouting as the other man said something about getting him to shut up. Aria peeked around the corner and saw a Dunmer in the opposite cell, shouting after a guard as he walked away. She ducked back behind the corner, waiting for the guard to leave and Dreth to settle down. Hopefully, he would fall asleep, making her job that much easier.

Aria waited for several hours, marking the passing time by watching the bar of sunlight move across the floor of the cell. She heard the occasional guard come to check on Dreth, who seemed to be the only prisoner in this hallway. She was bored out of her mind, but didn't dare move from where she was lying on the floor against the wall.

The sun finally went down and the prison wing was covered in darkness. A guard came in and lit a torch at the end of the hallway. Once he was gone and Dreth had settled down for the night, Aria continued to wait and listen. Sure enough, the sound of slow, regular breathing indicated that Dreth was asleep. The door to the cell she was waiting in was unlocked, so she slipped into the corridor. The torch at the end of the hallway cast a flickering light over everything, but what caught Aria's eye was the glinting of a key on the table.

She crept over, picked up the key and returned to Dreth's cell door. She slipped the key into the lock and turned it. The slight squeak of the hinges caused Dreth to turn and mutter in his sleep. She sneaked over to the sleeping niche and looked down at him. She drew her dagger from her boot, but stopped when the thought hit her: why not have some fun with this?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Valen Dreth rolled onto his back and stared dully at the ceiling. Something had woken him, but he wasn't sure what. He glanced around his small cell with bleary eyes. He was about to roll over and go back to sleep when something he'd seen hit home.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. No dream. The door to his cell was slightly open. He scrambled to his feet and hurried over, hardly daring to believe it. He reached out to push it open all the way, but drew his hand back when it touched something wet.

He moved his hand into the faint moonlight and looked down, horrified. His hand was covered in something red and sticky. The scent of blood reached his nose the same moment the cell door clanged shut behind him.

Dreth looked around wildly, his bloodstained hand held out in front of him. He couldn't see anyone in the corridor. There was no one in the cell except him. Who had closed the door? Where had the blood come from? And what was that sound behind him?

He spun around. He could have sworn he'd heard pebbles scraping across the floor. Was that the shadow of a person in the corner?

He screamed as cold metal slid across the back of his neck. He grabbed his neck and spun again, coming face to face with...nothing.

He was really scared now. Something- someone was in here with him. And he had no idea where they were. "W-where are you?" he demanded.

There was an answering whisper of breath on the right side of his neck. He turned in that direction, but before his eyes could register the shortsword leaning against the wall, an invisible hand grabbed his head and a thin line of ice pressed against the left side of his neck. His right arm was trapped behind his head by his attacker, so he used his left arm to grab the arm holding a knife to his throat.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" he begged.

The voice that whispered in his ear was soft and almost gentle. "The Night Mother says goodbye."

His eyes bulged. "The Night Mo- No! No! Guards! Guards! Help me! Somebody help! Assas-!"

He fell silent as the line of ice against his neck turned to fire as the dagger was drawn across his throat.

Aria looked down at the growing stain around Dreth's body as she pulled her gauntlet over her bleeding left hand. She would heal the cut later, once she was back in the sewers. That had been more fun than she'd thought it would be. But now she had to get out.

She wiped her dagger on Dreth's filthy shirt, then put it away. She untied Sufferthorn's strap from the bottom of the cell door and picked up the sword and left the cell. She closed and locked the door behind her leaving the key on the table, exactly as she'd found it.

As quietly as possible, she slipped through the passages back toward the sewer entrance. She took her time when she needed to, remembering Teinaava's training. He had drilled into her to be just as careful getting out as she had been getting in. She could hear his voice in her head, saying "Everyone who kills for hire plans how to get in, but the truly successful ones plan how to get out, as well."

She got to the sewer entrance without incident and dropped into the darkness of the sewers. After the faint torchlight above, she had to pause for several minutes to let her eyes adjust to the complete darkness. She silently cursed herself again for not thinking to bring a torch.

She started off into the tunnels, trying to retrace her earlier steps. But it was no use. She'd navigated so many twists and turns that she didn't have the foggiest clue which direction was the right one to go. She lost track of how long she wandered around in the sewers. Every time she felt like she was getting somewhere, she'd find herself back where she started. She was starting to get worried.

She came up to an intersection. She could still barely see, but she was fairly certain she'd passed this place at least three times already. She slumped against the wall and rested her forehead on her knees. She closed her eyes. She was exhausted, but she couldn't give up. She had to get home.

She decided to rest for a few minutes. She wouldn't be able to get home if she collapsed in the sewers. Wrinkling her nose at the thought, she dug in the pouch on her belt for a strip of dried beef. Her hand stung, reminding her that she needed to care for her wound. She couldn't see how it looked when she pulled her gauntlet off, but it felt like it was still bleeding. After a couple of tries, she succeeded in using her new spell, but the effort drained her even more. Eating helped, but Aria felt around on her belt, then realized something else. In addition to forgetting a torch, she had neglected to bring water.

Definitely need to plan better, she thought to herself. The contract was complete, but if Aria wasn't careful, she'd kill herself through her thoughtless planning. She sighed and was about to get up when something stopped her. The air currents swirling through the tunnel had changed, meaning she wasn't alone anymore.

She got up slowly, pulling her dagger from her boot as she rose. She kept her back to the wall and looked around. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something moving toward her, a shadow on shadows. She waited.

When the shadow came within arm's reach, Aria moved quickly, just as Gogron had taught her. She threw out her arm and pinned the shadow to the wall. She was about to bring her dagger down when a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"You've gotten better since we last met, Aria," the shadow said.

Aria let go and took a step back. She knew that voice, although she hadn't heard it for several months. "Lucien?"

Lucien Lachance pushed away from the wall. "A pleasure to see you again."

"What are you doing down here?"

"I was looking for you, child."

"For me?"

"Yes. I stopped by the Sanctuary early this evening, and Vicente mentioned that you hadn't yet come back from your contract. He and Ocheeva were worried, so I decided to look into it."

Aria didn't understand. "Wait, what do you mean they were worried? How long have I been down here?"

"Vicente said you left three days ago. The sun was setting when I entered the sewers."

Aria's eyes widened. "I've been down here for three days? By Sithis, I knew it had been a long time, but I didn't think it had been that long."

Lucien touched her shoulder. "Are you ready to go home?"

Aria nodded. "More than ready. I can't see a thing down here, so lead the way. Speaking of which, how did you find me?"

She felt Lucien press a small bottle into her free hand. "Drink that, and you'll see."

Aria sheathed her Blade of Woe, then removed the cork and sniffed the bottle. It smelled okay. She drank the contents. The liquid burned her throat, making her gag. She closed her eyes and coughed several times.

"Yes, the taste takes some getting used to."

She opened her eyes and looked up Lucien, then realized that she could actually see him. Everything was varying shades of grey, but she could see. She noticed Lucien's amused expression as she looked down at the bottle in her hand. "What is this stuff?"

"It's a potion of Nighteye," Lucien said as he started walking. "It allows the drinker to see in the dark. There are spells that do the same thing, but I've never been much good with the arcane. I prefer potions."

"And here I was, stumbling around in the dark for three days. If I'd known about these, I would have learned how to make one before I left."

Lucien glanced over his shoulder. "You didn't bring a torch?"

Aria shook her head. "No. I was too eager to start the contract, so I didn't pack as well as I should have. I brought food, but forgot to bring some water along. Vicente mentioned teaching me a fire spell, but we never got around to it before this contract came up, and I forgot all about bringing a torch."

"I have water outside. You can get a drink before we head back."

With Lucien's help, the trip outside didn't take long. Outside, the stars twinkled brightly overhead. Aria hadn't completely believed she'd been in the sewers for three days, but one breath of the fresh air convinced her. A few minutes after they left the sewers, the potion wore off. Aria blinked a few times as her vision returned to normal. The full moon overhead allowed her to see as she followed Lucien, pausing long enough to collect her bundle of clothing from the bushes.

Lucien led her across a nearby bridge back to the mainland. He pushed through some brush near the water's edge and Aria followed, stopping short when she heard a noise. Ahead, the shape of a horse seemed to melt out of the shadows of a large pine tree. Lucien approached the horse, speaking softly. He took hold of the bridle and turned to Aria. "This is Shadowmere, my best friend. She was a gift from Sithis. There is no better horse in Tamriel. She's faster than shadow, and stronger than anything."

Aria slowly approached the mare. She didn't know much about horses, but even she could tell that Shadowmere was a magnificent animal. Her back was level with Aria's shoulders, and her coat gleamed like liquid darkness. The horse's body was packed with muscles, yet she still looked slim and fast. The only unsettling thing was the mare's fiery red eyes that seemed to size her up. Aria tentatively put a hand on the mare's nose.

Shadowmere pushed against her hand, nickering softly. Aria rubbed her nose as Lucien looked on. "Interesting," he said. "Shadowmere normally doesn't like strangers." He looked at Aria thoughtfully. "I think she senses something special about you, child."

Aria smiled and gave the mare one last pat as Lucien handed her a tin container of water. After taking a long drink, she handed it back, then stood back as Lucien put a foot in the stirrup and pulled himself up. He held out a hand and Aria took it, using the stirrup as a step and swinging herself up behind him. "Hold on tightly," Lucien instructed. "She's spirited." He gave the horse a light kick.

Shadowmere leapt forward and seemed to reach a gallop almost instantly. "Spirited is right," Aria muttered as she gripped Lucien's waist. The mare ran faster than any horse she'd ever seen. She seemed to relish the challenge of running full speed at night.

As the moonlight scenery blurred past them, Aria noticed that they were riding on the roads instead of through the woods. "Aren't you worried about Legion patrols?" She asked.

"No. Most of the patrols in the area were sent to Kvatch."

"Why Kvatch?"

"You didn't hear?" Lucien asked over the noise of Shadowmere's hooves.

"No, I was in the sewers, remember? What happened?" Aria called back.

"Apparently, the city was attacked by daedra a few days ago. They say a gate to the realm of Oblivion itself was opened in front of the city, and the town was totally destroyed."

"Really? Were there any survivors?"

"Not many. There's a small refugee camp outside the city. Most were killed in the attack."

"Is the gate still there?"

"No. The town guard managed to close the gate. There are rumors going around that a young woman who was traveling on the Gold Road helped them, then led the soldiers as they took back what was left of the city."

They passed a few more miles in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts, then Aria tapped Lucien's shoulder. He turned his head to hear her better as she asked, "What did you mean when you said Shadowmere was a gift from Sithis?"

"Just that. She was a stillborn foal, but Sithis saw fit to bless her. When I found her, she was an untamable creature, terrible and fierce. Too dangerous and uncontrollable to be approached, but too magnificent to be destroyed."

"How did you find her?"

"A dream from Sithis. The stable owner called her a monster, but when I saw her, I sensed a kindred spirit of darkness. She had attacked everyone else who tried to mount her, but was calm for me and allowed me to saddle her. The owner refused the gold I offered, though. I think he just wanted both of us gone."

They fell silent as Shadowmere raced toward Cheydinhal. When the got closer to the city, Lucien kept Shadowmere off the roads. The mare never hesitated as she plunged through the forest, leaping over boulders and weaving between trees with ease. Just after midnight, they came within sight of the city.

Lucien reigned Shadowmere to a stop in the woods to the north of the city, about a mile from the walls. Aria was impressed. The journey had taken less than half the time it had taken her previously. Shadowmere wasn't even winded.

"We'll continue on foot from here," Lucien said, dismounting. He helped Aria down, then led the way toward the city.

"What about Shadowmere?" Aria asked, looking back at the mare.

"She'll be fine. She knows her way home from here."

Aria glanced around at the dark woods. "Do you live around here Lucien?"

"Yes. Perhaps someday, I'll show you where. But not tonight." He held up a hand as they got closer to the city walls. They slipped past the lone guard outside the gate and into the city. Instead of entering the abandoned house, however, Lucien led her around the back to a well. He pulled a key from the pocket of his robe and unlocked the grate and pulled it open. "Ladies first," he said, motioned toward the hole.

Aria leaned over the wall and peered down. Metal rungs set into the wall disappeared into the darkness. She could hear water dripping below. She looked back at Lucien with a raised eyebrow.

"Quickly, child. The guard patrol will be by soon."

"Okay," Aria said hesitantly. She sat on the edge and swung her legs over the side, carefully lowering herself into the well. Step by step, she descended the ladder. She heard Lucien follow her, pausing long enough to lock the grate behind him.

About twenty feet down, Aria felt water instead of the next step. "Now what?" She whispered up to Lucien. "We swim?"

"You could, if you like. The steps go down for another ten feet. But if you'd like to remain dry, there's a ledge about a foot from the ladder, to your right," he said over his shoulder.

Aria put a foot out and felt around. She found the ledge he'd mentioned. It was only about nine inches wide and about three feet long. She stepped onto it and hugged the wall, moving aside so that Lucien could come down. He reached the ledge and leaned over to feel around on the wall. After a moment, he found what he was looking for. A section of the wall swung inward, spilling red light over the water.

Lucien stepped through the doorway, taking Aria by the arm to keep her from falling in the water. Directly in front of them was a black door, identical to the one in the basement, with the same glowing handprint at the top. As Lucien shut the door behind them, Aria saw the shape of a small skull about the size of her fist embedded into both sides of the one of the stones. Lucien turned the skull from the inside, latching the door. He turned and touched the handprint.

"What is the color of night?" the rasping voice whispered.

"Sanguine, my brother," Lucien replied.

The door shuddered and swung inward. Aria followed Lucien and found herself in the main room of the Sanctuary. "How come I've never used this door before?" She asked as the door shut behind them.

"The grate is kept locked," Lucien answered. "Once family members reach a certain level, they are given a key. It's mostly used for quick access to the Sanctuary." He led the way through the main room and down the darkened halls toward Ocheeva's room. He knocked briefly, then pushed the door open without waiting for a response.

Aria had just enough to time to see two people sitting in front of the small fireplace before Ocheeva engulfed her in a frantic embrace. "Aria, my dear girl! We were so worried about you!" She pulled back and held Aria at arm's length. "Are you alright? What happened to you?"

Vicente stepped up next to Ocheeva. "Yes, I believe we would both like an answer to that question." He gently pulled Aria from Ocheeva's grasp and hugged her. "You had me worried, Aria."

Aria returned his hug. She couldn't describe how good it felt to have someone worry about her. "Sorry, Vicente. I got lost."

Vicente guided her and Lucien over to the table, where Ocheeva had laid out some bread and cold ham leftover from dinner. He poured them each a glass of water. "Tell us what happened."

They ate as Aria told them everything, including toying with Dreth and getting lost in the sewers. "Thank the Night Mother, Lucien found me and showed me how to get out. Otherwise, I might have been wandering down there a lot longer."

Vicente leaned forward. "So, you infiltrated the Imperial Prison, eliminated Valen Dreth -in a most amusing manner, I might add-, and killed not one guard. Most excellent! Wait here while I get your reward."

As he left the room, Ocheeva reached over and took Aria's hand. "Well done, Aria. You are the first family member in centuries to complete a contract in the Imperial Prison. We grew worried when you didn't come back yesterday. Our sources hadn't heard anything about Dreth's death, so we were beginning to think something terrible had happened to you. I'm more relieved than I can say to see you safely home." She looked over at Lucien. "Thank you, Lucien, for finding her and bringing her home."

Lucien nodded and pushed his empty plate back as he stood. "My pleasure. However, I must be going. I have duties that need attending to." He started to leave the room.

Aria got up and followed him. "Lucien, wait!" He stopped and turned back to her. "Thank you for coming after me. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Lucien smiled and gave her a hug. For a moment, Aria felt like she was in her father's arms again. "You're more than welcome, dear child," Lucien said. "Keep up the good work. I'll be watching."

Aria smiled and sat back down at the table as he left. Vicente came back a minute later. He handed her a small pouch. "In addition to your standard reward, I present to you this bonus." He held up a set of finely crafted brass scales. "These are the Scales of Pitiless Justice. While carried, the scales will magically enhance you're strength, intelligence, and agility...but diminish your personality. A powerful tool, indeed."

Aria accepted the scales. "Indeed." She looked at Vicente with a raised eyebrow. "What am I supposed to do? Strap them to my belt while I fulfill a contract? Come on, Vicente," she said with a grin.

Vicente shrugged. "I never said you had to actually use your bonus. The scales are yours now. You can do with them as you please. You can sell them or strap them to your belt or keep them as a decoration, whatever you wish." He looked at the empty place at the table. "Did Lucien leave already?"

Ocheeva nodded. "At least he took the time to eat something this time."

Vicente shook his head. "That dear boy works too hard."

"I think I'll keep them." They both turned to Aria. She was looking thoughtfully at the scales and hadn't heard their brief conversation. "They'll be a reminder that I need to balance my eagerness to complete contracts with careful planning. If I'd planned better, I would have brought a torch, not to mention water, and not gotten lost."

Ocheeva and Vicente nodded in agreement, then Vicente put a hand on her shoulder. "Well, if you're finished eating, I think we should let Ocheeva get some rest."

Aria nodded and stood up. They started to gather up the dishes, but Ocheeva shooed them away from the table and gave them each one last hug and said goodnight. Aria followed Vicente from the room. They stood in the dim hallway for a moment, then Vicente spoke. "I'm sure you must be tired. I'll let you get some rest, as well."

Aria shook her head. "Actually, can you teach me that fire spell you mentioned? I don't want to be caught it another situation like today."

Vicente smiled and agreed. Aria put her things away in the living quarters, changed out of her armor, then joined him in the training room. Vicente placed one of the practice dummies on the far side of the room and came to stand in front of her.

"Destruction magic isn't as easy as restoration. With destruction magic, you have to bend the magika to your will instead of simply letting it run its course." He held up a hand and a ball of snow grew, hovering slightly above his palm. "As you know, vampires tend to be rather flammable, so I'll teach you the fire spell, but I'll demonstrate with a frost spell."

"Will you teach me the frost spell, too?"

Vicente smiled at her eagerness to learn. "Patience, Aria. Let's see how well you grasp the fire spell. First, I'll teach you how to summon fire. This spell also casts a protective spell over your hand so you don't burn yourself on your own flame." He taught her the spell to conjure a small flame. Aria said the words out loud. It felt just like it had when he taught her the healing spell. She hadn't been expecting the feeling, so when it came, it took her off guard. A couple of sparks flickered in her hand.

Vicente shook his head. "Focus, Aria."

Aria bit her lip and tried again. Since she was more prepared this time, she had better success. A tiny flame grew in her palm, but in her excitement at performing the spell correctly, she got distracted and lost her focus. The flame died instantly. Vicente encouraged her to keep trying. After more than an hour, she was able to summon a flame in less than a second and keep it lit for as long as she wanted. The more she did it, the better she got.

"Excellent," Vicente said as she extinguished the fireball in her hand again. "Now, let's see if you can put that fire somewhere other than your hands." He moved to stand behind her. "Try hitting the dummy."

Aria focused on the dummy's chest and summoned her fire spell. When she had a small flame in her hand, she tried to throw it like a ball. The fireball flew through the air, hitting the wall about eight feet from the dummy. She tried again, this time hitting a barrel on the dummy's other side.

Vicente quickly tossed a frost spell to extinguish the flames. He shook his head. "You don't have to throw your arm like that. Will the magic to direct it. Visualize where you want it to go and force it to go there."

Aria frowned and focused again on the dummy. She was determined to master this spell. She imagined the fireball flying from her hand and hitting the dummy. When she tried to cast the spell, she started to swing her arm by habit. Halfway through, she remembered and stopped, throwing off her aim. Another scorch mark appeared on the wall behind the target. After several more misses, Vicente shook his head again.

"Like this." He reached around her and put his right hand on the back of hers, holding it in the proper position. He told her to try the spell again. Aria tried to focus on her target, but it was difficult when he was standing so close. She forced herself to focus and cast the spell again.

Her nervousness worked its way into her magic, resulting in a much bigger fireball than she'd planned. The force of it threw her off balance, but Vicente put his other arm around her waist to hold her steady. The fireball hit the target with enough force to knock it off the stand and against the wall. It fell in a burning heap on the floor.

Aria was stunned that she'd been able to do that. She stood there with her arm outstretched, then turned her head to look at Vicente. She lowered her arm as they looked at each other, ignoring the flaming dummy. His arm tighten around her waist as he bent his head and kissed her gently.

Just then, the door flew open. Aria leapt back as Antionetta burst into the room. "What's going on? What was that noise? Are you guys okay?"

Vicente tossed a couple of frost spells to put out the flames. "We're alright. I was teaching Aria how to cast a fire spell."

Antionetta glanced at the smoldering heap and the scorch marks on the wall. "How's that working out for you?" She put a hand on Aria's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Aria nodded. She knew her face was red. "I'm fine. I...I should probably get some sleep. It's been a long day..."

Antionetta nodded and grabbed her hand. "Sure. Come on. It's late." The girl pulled her from the room. Aria glanced back over her shoulder and saw Vicente watching them leave. He had a look of longing in his dark eyes.

Once the door was closed, Antionetta dragged Aria into a shadowy corner of the room. "Okay, out with it. What happened?"

Aria was still flustered. "With the contract or in the training room?"

Antionetta swatted her. "You can tell me all about the contract later. I want to know what happened in there."

Aria shrugged. "He taught me a fire spell. So what?"

Antionetta rolled her eyes. "Aria, your face is red. Vicente's eyes were nearly black. I'm not stupid. Something happened in there, and it didn't have to do with a fire spell."

Aria leaned against the wall with a sigh. Her feelings were all over the place. It would help to confide in someone. "All right, all right. I'll tell you. Right before you came in...he kissed me."

"He kissed you? Yes, finally! What did he say? What was it like?" Antionetta was talking so fast that Aria had trouble keeping up.

Just then, the training room door opened. Both girls stopped talking as Vicente left the room. Aria really hoped he wouldn't look in their direction. Thankfully, he continued toward his own quarters without stopping.

Once he was gone, Antionetta poked her in the side. "Well?"

Aria sighed again. "He didn't say anything. It was really quick, but it was...nice."

"Just nice?" Antionetta groaned. "I wish I hadn't interrupted. I should have checked the keyhole first."

 _I wish you hadn't interrupted, too,_ Aria thought. Out loud, she said, "So what do I do now?"

"What do you mean?" Antionetta asked.

"Well, why did he kiss me? Does he have feelings for me, or could there be some other reason?" Aria lightly banged her head on the wall.

Antionetta put a hand on her arm. "I don't know. Give it some time, and see what happens. If he truly has feelings for you, he'll tell you." She took Aria's arm again. "Now, come on. You need to get to bed."

The two girls went to the living quarters, where the fire was flickering faintly. As she got ready for bed, Aria realized just how tired she was. After the contract and the ordeal of learning the fire spell, she nearly fell asleep while undressing. It only took her seconds to drift into a deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Aria slid into a seat at the dinner table and looked down at the bowl of stew Teinaava placed in front of her. She poked at a lump with her fork. "What the bloody ashes is this?"

Teinaava grinned as he placed a bowl in front of Antionetta. "Black Marsh Mystery, my Sister. A specialty of my people."

Aria raised an eyebrow as Antionetta tried a bite. "But what is it?"

"Oh, rat tails, guar livers, chopped up bat wings-"

Antionetta's eyes bugged and she choked on her mouthful of stew before spitting it out, showering Mraaj-Dar, who happened to be sitting across from her. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Please tell me you're joking."

Telaendril scooped up a chunk with her spoon and let it fall back into her bowl. "In Valenwood, we call that Sylvan Slump."

Teinaava shrugged. "It's all edible, Sister. Just ask Ocheeva. We've eaten it all our lives."

"Yeah, but we're not Argonians!" Antionetta protested.

Aria opened her mouth to agree, but froze when Vicente spoke from behind her. "Sounds like he took a walk in the forest and threw whatever he found into his pot." He looked across the table, where Mraaj-Dar was still wiping his fur clean, growling at Antionetta the entire time. Vicente sat down next to Aria and picked up a fork.

Aria stood up quickly. "Thank you, Teinaava, but I don't feel much like eating right now." She left the room before anyone could protest and went to the training room.

It had been over a month since the kiss. She had been avoiding Vicente since then, spending every moment not taken up by sleeping or doing chores in the training room. Meal times were the worst. She didn't have much of an appetite, but the rest of the family would have noticed if she skipped every meal. She usually went, but she made sure to sit between Antionetta and someone else.

Antionetta had been a faithful friend. She was careful to save a seat Aria at every meal, and often brought her food when she skipped meals. She watched Vicente carefully every time he and Aria were in the same room, looking for some sign of affection. She knew that Aria liked him, but she wasn't sure if he returned the feelings.

Aria knew that she and Vicente would have to talk about it sooner or later, but she wasn't ready. She was confused. She knew she liked him. Did his kiss mean he liked her? If he didn't, then why had he kissed her? Was it just excitement? And if he did actually have feelings for her, would those feelings develop into love? Could they actually have a future together?

And what about his vampirism? It didn't bother her anymore, but what if he didn't want to pursue a relationship because he was immortal and she wasn't? What if he wanted to turn her into a vampire?

Aria battled the questions filling her mind as fiercely as she battled the training dummy. Ocheeva had ordered a new dummy to replace the one Aria had destroyed the previous month. The new dummy hung on the other side of the room. Aria avoided using it simply because it was another reminder of her conflicted feelings.

The door opened and several people walked in. Lunch must be over. She ignored them and kept swinging Sufferthorn at the target, blocking out everything and everyone else in the room, until a hand touched her shoulder. Aria spun around and nearly hit Antionetta with her sword.

The Breton girl ducked just in time. "If I want a haircut, I'll ask. I promise," she said, straightening.

Aria sighed and lowered the sword. "Sorry, Netta. I wasn't paying attention."

"I noticed." Antionetta reached out and put a hand on Aria's shoulder. "What's going on, Sister? You've been as touchy as Mraaj-Dar for weeks now."

Aria glanced around the training room. It would help to talk to her Sister. "Not here."

The two girls left the training room and went back to the living quarters, where they sat on Aria's bed. The room was nearly deserted. Teinaava was the only one left as he washed dishes and cleaned up from lunch on the other end of the room.

Antionetta reached over and put her hand on Aria's. "All right, now start talking. What's going on?" When Aria didn't answer, Antionetta squeezed her hand. "Come on. Talk to me. Does this have to do with kissing Vicente?"

Aria sighed and got up, walking over to her dresser. She touched the Scales of Pitiless Justice with a finger to set them rocking. "I'm so confused, Netta. I mean, him kissing me has to mean has feelings for me, right? But if he does, why hasn't he said something? What if he doesn't have feelings for me?" She turned to face her friend, hoping she would have some answers.

Antionetta crossed her legs on the bed. "If he doesn't have feelings for you, then why would he kiss you?"

"That's what I want to know. Was it just excitement or something? Did he just get caught up in the moment?" Aria sat down again and grabbed her pillow, fidgeting with the pillowcase.

"I don't think it was a case of getting caught up in the moment. I know Vicente. It might have been a spur of the moment decision, but he was in complete control."

Aria looked at her Sister, her green eyes full of questions. "Do you think we could actually have a future together?"

Antionetta shrugged. "Why not? Anything's possible."

"But what about his vampirism?"

"What about it?"

"He's immortal, I'm not. He drinks blood, I don't. He can't go out in sunlight, I can. What if he doesn't want to pursue a relationship because of all that?"

"Well, he could always turn you into a vampire."

Aria clutched the pillow to her chest. "That's another thing I'm afraid of. I don't think I'm ready to become a vampire."

Antionetta sat silently for a moment, organizing her thoughts. "It sounds to me like you only have one option here: go talk to him."

"But what if I go talk to him and end up making a fool of myself?"

Antionetta put her hand on Aria's knee. "You'll never know until you try. You'll only torment yourself with all these 'what ifs'. If it doesn't work out, at least you'll know where you'll stand. If it does work out, and he does have feelings for you, then you're that much better off."

Aria lowered the pillow and started smoothing out the wrinkles. "So you think I should talk to him?"

"Yes. You'll never be able to figure this out until you do. And the sooner, the better. In fact, do it now before you lose your courage."

Aria took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll do it."

Antionetta gave her a quick hug, and then they stood up. "Good luck, Sister. Let me know what happens."

Decision made, Aria headed to Vicente's room. The door was closed, so she knocked and waited. After a moment, Vicente called for her to come in. She pushed the door open. "Do you have a moment, Vicente?"

Vicente was sitting at his desk, writing in his journal. He looked up and pushed the book back so he wouldn't smear the ink. "For you, always." He motioned for her to pull a chair over. "What is it, Aria?"

Aria sat down and looked at her hands. Now that she was here, she wasn't sure what to do next. "I, uh...I wanted to...talk."

Vicente sat back and raised an eyebrow. "All right. About what?"

"About...that night." Aria could feel herself blushing.

Vicente nodded. "I see." He knew exactly what she was talking about. "I was hoping you'd give me a chance to explain." He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I was too forward. I assure you, I don't make it a habit of kissing my students. I just..."

Aria looked up as his voice trailed off. "Just what, Vicente?"

Vicente looked at her, his brown eyes turning almost black with emotion. "I...I have feelings for you, Aria. Strong ones. For the first time in three centuries, my heart has been captured. From the moment you walked into this Sanctuary, I've been attracted to you. I suppose I let my feelings get away from me that night."

Aria sat back and stared at him. "Vicente...I...why didn't you say something?"

Vicente looked away. "We have a good friendship, one I treasure. I didn't want to spoil it."

"And after we kissed? Why didn't you say something then?"

"Part of me was hoping that things would simply go back to the way they were before. The other part of me couldn't think of a way to tell you."

They sat in silence for a minute, then Aria whispered, "I...don't really know how to say-"

"Then don't say anything. Take some time to think about it. " Vicente picked up a paper from his desk. "As a matter of fact, I have a special contract that needs fulfillment." He handed her the paper. "You can think about...us...while you travel."

Aria took the paper, but didn't look at it. Instead, she took Vicente's hand. "That's not what I meant. I don't need to think about it, Vicente. I- I feel the same way about you." She shrugged, trying to lighten the mood. "Well, minus the three hundred years."

Vicente's face lightened, even though his eyes remained dark in his excitement. "You do?"

Aria nodded, unable to keep the smile off her face. "Yes. I didn't realize it, though, until the night you taught me that healing spell."

"Let me guess. Antionetta said something?"

"How'd you know?"

Vicente shook his head with a smile. "That girl is a hopeless romantic. She'll be thrilled to hear about this."

Aria laughed with him, her heart feeling lighter than it had in months, then turned her attention to the contract in her hand. "Then tell me what's so special about this contract so I can go talk to her."

Vicente leaned back again. "We're usually called upon to take a life, but not this time. This contract requires us to stage the assassination of a marked man. In truth, I don't wish to offer it to any other family member. I've come to rely on your abilities. What do you say?"

Aria raised an eyebrow. "Sounds interesting. I accept."

"Excellent." Vicente opened a drawer and started flipping through papers until he found the one he was looking for. He flattened it out against his knee. Aria leaned forward to study it and saw that it was a detailed map of Chorrol. "You must go to the city of Chorrol and break into the house of Francois Mortierre." He pointed to a house in the middle of town. "Inside, you will find Motierre waiting for you. Do not kill him!" He held up a finger to make sure Aria understood him.

Aria frowned. "Isn't that the whole point of a contract, though?"

"Yes, but this is a unique circumstance. You see, Francois Motierre is a marked man. He owes a considerable sum to the wrong kind of people. So they have sent an enforcer to kill him."

Aria crossed her arms. "So he wants to fake his death to get away? How stupid is this guy?"

"Very, apparently. Lucien had to do most of the planning for this charade." He handed her a sheathed silver dagger. "Here. Motierre himself will provide more details, but you are to use this specially poisoned knife to stage Motierre's death in the enforcer's presence."

Aria took the knife. "You were right. This is unusual."

Vicente grinned. "I prefer to think of it as unique. It's a learning experience for everyone."

Aria cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. "So how much did Motierre have to pay before we agreed to this?"

Vicente folded up the map and returned it to his desk. "A substantial amount, as well as agreeing to other special arrangements." He slid the drawer closed. "Any questions?"

Aria held up the knife. "You said this was poisoned?"

Vicente nodded. "The blade has been coated with a rare poison called Langourwine. One drop in a normal human bloodstream will mimic the effects of death immediately. You need only cut Motierre once, and he will appear to die." He handed her a small bottle. "This is the antidote, which will be used to revive Motierre after you have successfully staged his death. You should also know that there's only enough Langourwine on the blade for this one contract. After Motierre is sliced, the knife will be useless."

Aria unstopped the bottle and sniffed the contents. The sharp smell made her head jerk back as she quickly corked the bottle again. "So I slice him, then wake him up once the enforcer is gone? The enforcer isn't going to appreciate my presence. How do I deal with him?"

Vicente shrugged. "The contract doesn't say anything about him, so you could kill him if he becomes a problem. Hopefully Motierre will give you further instructions about him. If not, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"I think that covers everything." Aria rolled up the paper and stood up. "I'll leave tonight."

Vicente stood as well and put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you sure you don't need any time to think?"

Aria smiled up at him. "I'm sure." She put her hand on his cheek and gave him a timid peck on the lips, then started to pull away. Vicente kept hold of her wrist and pulled her back for a longer kiss.

When he released her, he pressed his forehead to hers and whispered, "Come back to me, dear one."

Aria gave him one last kiss, then pulled away again. "I will. I promise." She moved to the door and opened it, then stopped. "One last question. What were the special arrangements that had to be made?"

Vicente cleared his throat. "The Dark Brotherhood is not in the business of staging deaths, no matter how much gold is offered. Sithis demands blood, and blood must be paid. In order to accept the contract, we demanded a life. Motierre offered his mother, and we accepted. Lucien has already accepted that...detail."

Aria's eyebrows went up at that. Even she wasn't so callus as to sacrifice her own mother. Then again, if her parents were still around, she never would have joined the Dark Brotherhood in the first place...

She shook her head. Best to stay away from thoughts like that. She was here now, and that's what mattered. Dredging up the past wouldn't get this contract completed. "I have to get going." She smiled at the look on Vicente's face. "Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it."

She left before he could say anything else. She still had to find Antionetta and let her know how her talk went.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: hey, everyone, sorry about the weird chapter. I don't know why it keeps adding that formatting stuff. Hopefully, it won't do it again, so here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 17

"So he does have feelings for you?!" Antionetta squealed a short time later. "I knew it!"

Antionetta put a hand on the girl's shoulder to silence her before the whole Sanctuary found out. But inwardly, she was as excited as Antionetta. The two of them were on Aria's bed again as Aria shared the details of her conversation with Vicente. "Vicente said you'd be thrilled."

Antionetta nodded excitedly. "Of course I am! I've been hoping this would happen for months! We've got to celebrate! We'll have a special dinner tonight, and then-"

Aria squeezed her friend's shoulder again to stop her before she really got going. "Hold on. We can't."

"Why not? Everyone will be so happy for you two."

Aria pulled her hand away as she tried to organize her thoughts. "I'm sure they will be. And I don't mind them knowing. It's just...I don't want to make a big deal out of it. This is all so new to me. I've never been in a relationship before, so this is going to take some getting used to." She looked at her Sister. "I have to ask. Did you know he had feelings for me before he kissed me?"

Antionetta grinned. "I suspected it. It was his eyes that gave it away. They darken every time he looks at you. I noticed it not too long after you joined the family. They only do that when he gets emotional about something. It's a vampire thing."

"Yeah, a vampire's eye color becomes more intense the more emotional they become. Lighter-colored eyes can even glow."

Antionetta rolled her eyes. "That's right. You're the freak who has a thing for vampires. Anyway, I figured that the only reason he would have to get emotional like that is if he had feelings for you."

Aria blushed and changed the subject. "Anyway, we can't celebrate tonight. I won't be here. I have a contract."

Antionetta leaned forward eagerly. "Really? Tell me about it."

Aria quickly told her about the unique details of the contract, then accepted her help as she got ready. Since Chorrol was on the other side of the province, it would take her several hours to ride there. Once she had a small bag packed with some provisions, she dressed in her Shrouded Armor and a loose set of dark clothes.

Antionetta pulled her own heavy cloak from her chest. "Ocheeva thinks it's going to rain soon, so take this. It'll keep you warm."

Aria straightened up and accepted the thick grey cloak. "Thank you, Netta." She ran a hand over the soft material. She knew that Antionetta had saved for months for this robe and cherished it. "I'll take care of it, I promise."

Antionetta smiled and hugged her. "So long as you take care of yourself. I can live without a cloak." She released Aria and stepped back. "Go, and may the Night Mother go with you, dear Sister."

Aria strapped Sufferthorn to her back and said goodbye as she put on the cloak. She left the Sanctuary through the basement door and slipped out of the house. There was supposed to be a full moon, but thick black clouds hid it from view. Aria easily crept through the darkness to the stables, where she took her favorite horse and saddle from the barn. She left a few septims on the floor in front of the stall as payment for borrowing the horse.

As she led the black out of the corral and saddled him, she thought about Vicente and smiled. So much had happened today. She was glad for the chance to get away and think things through. She didn't regret revealing her feelings to Vicente, but it was going to take a while to adjust to being in a relationship. The fact that it was a relationship with a vampire just made it feel even stranger.

He hadn't mentioned his vampirism tonight, but she knew they would have to discuss it eventually. She wasn't quite sure she wanted to become a vampire herself, but perhaps Vicente would have an alternate solution. She doubted that he would want to become a mortal again, if that was even possible.

Her musings were interrupted by a sudden clap of thunder. She had just enough time to pull her hood up before the rain started falling in a steady rhythm. Her horse turned his head to look at her as though asking if she seriously wanted to keep going in this downpour. She leaned over and patted his neck. "Sorry, boy, but we've got to keep going."

They pressed on through the rain for the rest of the night. It was nearly morning when they reached the city of Chorrol. The storm had gradually worsened, and by the time Aria dismounted at the Chorrol stables, both she and the horse were drenched to the bone. She turned the horse over to a stable hand and walked into the city. The positive side of the driving rain was that everyone crazy enough to be out in it was shrouded in a cloak just like hers.

She pulled the cloak tighter around her shoulders and stood beneath an archway to get her bearings. According to Vicente's map, Francois Motierre's house was almost directly across the square from her. She hurried over, glancing around to see if anyone was watching. No one was paying attention when she reached the door, so she tried the handle. It was unlocked. She opened the door and slipped inside.

She found herself standing in the entryway of a nicely furnished, well-decorated home. A small, timid-looking man was sitting on one of the staircases. He jumped at her sudden appearance.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, scrambling to his feet. "Well...um, hello." Aria kept her hood up as he approached. He held out his hand, as though expecting her to shake it. When she simply stared at him, he lowered it uncertainly. "You must be the one Lucien Lachance told me about. I've been expecting you. We haven't got much time, I'm afraid."

Motierre nervously clasped and unclasped his hands. "I'm not sure how much you've been told, but...I borrowed quite a bit of gold from some underworld types. I...I missed a payment. Now they don't even want the money. They say I insulted them! They've sent an enforcer to kill me! His name is Hides-His-Heart, and he's on his way here now! That's why I hired you! So you can fake my death!"

The man was already getting on her nerves. Aria was soaking wet and cold, and the last thing she wanted to do was listen to his babbling. "By Sithis, spit it out, you worm!" She snapped.

Motierre jumped and held up his hands in defense. "Oh! Sorry! Please, I'm sorry! See, when Hides-His-Heart gets here, I'll put on a little act. Then you cut me with the knife, and it looks like I die! You must then flee from Chorrol, and Hides-His-Heart must not be killed! That way, he can go back and tell his employers I'm dead."

Underneath her cloak, Aria gripped her Blade of Woe. Vicente had told her not to kill Motierre, but the idea was starting to sound really tempting. "If you wait a day," Motierre continued, "my 'body' will be put on display in the Chorrol Chapel Undercroft. You can come to me then and administer the antidote. Got all that?"

Aria nodded once, glowering at him from under her hood. By all that's unholy, this man is annoying, she thought. She briefly thought about ignoring the contract and killing him anyway, but she really didn't feel like facing the wrath of Sithis tonight.

Motierre clapped his hands. "Good! Hides-His-Heart will be here any moment. Get ready! Oh, I do hope this works..."

Aria rolled her eyes but said nothing. She didn't want to talk to this coward unless she had to. Thankfully, she was spared from any chance for conversation by a heavy, pounding knock on the front door. "Motierre! I know you're in there," came a raspy, reptilian voice. "My employers are most displeased. I'm coming in and you can beg for your life. Not that it will do you any good!" The voice dissolved into sinister laughter.

Aria raised an eyebrow as she drew the silver dagger and moved next to Motierre. The enforcer's words sounded like something Gogron would say. She grabbed a fistful of Motierre's shirt and held the blade near his neck as though she was about to slit his throat. The door flew open, accompanied by a blinding flash of lightning. The flash revealed the silhouette of an Argonian in leather armor standing in the doorway.

"Motierre!" He shouted as she stepped inside, leaving the door hanging open. "I'm here to exact payment in blood! You will-" He stopped as he realized that Motierre wasn't alone. "Eh? Who is this?"

Aria pointed the dagger at Hides-His-Heart, but kept her hold on Motierre. The enforcer's eyes widened as Motierre looked from one to the other. "Oh, no! What am I to do?" He cried, vastly overacting. "An underworld enforcer and a Dark Brotherhood assassin, both here to kill poor Francois!"

Aria barely managed to refrain from rolling her eyes again. Then man was a terrible actor. She needed to end this, quickly. Before she could move, Hides-His-Heart took a step forward. "The Dark Brotherhood? Oh, you have been a naughty boy, Motierre, haven't you?" He looked at Aria. "Stand aside, assassin! Motierre is mine! My employers demand it!"

It was time to act. In a quick, unexpected move, Aria plunged the dagger into Motierre's side, taking great care to miss any vital organs. As he cried out and crumpled, she turned to face the enforcer. Hides-His-Heart snarled and lunged for her, angry that she'd stolen his kill. Aria sidestepped his attack, catching him on the back of his head with the handle of the dagger. She didn't wait around to see if he fell to the floor, but instead bolted for the door.

The driving rain was again her ally as she disappeared into the predawn light.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Once she was safely away from the city, Aria stopped to catch her breath. A huge pine tree partially shielded her from the rain as she turned to check for pursuit. There was no sign of Hides-His-Heart or city watch officials. Just to be safe, though, she needed to find a place to hide.

She looked around and spotted an outcropping of rocks nearby. The topmost rock hung over just enough to protect her from the rain and the spot was small enough that she wouldn't be easily found. She scooted into the shelter and sat against the back wall. Now that she was out of the rain, the cold became her chief worry. Unfortunately, there was no dry wood to build a fire.

Who says I need wood to build a fire? She thought. She smiled and pulled off her gauntlets, then cupped her left hand around her right. A tiny flame grew in her palm, casting a minuscule, but very welcome heat on her hands. It didn't do much for the rest of her, but having that little bit of heat helped.

She pulled her legs up to her chest and kept the flame behind them to shield it. With her free hand, she dug a strip of dried beef and a sweetroll out of her bag. As she ate, she tried not to focus on her surroundings. This spot in the woods was actually staying dryer than her old shack on the Waterfront. She'd never liked storms, but that miserable little hovel had made it worse by leaking like a sieve.

Aria tried to imagine herself back in the Sanctuary. Dinner would be over by now, and Gogron would be cleaning up, probably with Teladendril's help, while the others sat around the living area. Ocheeva and Teinaava would be telling Antionetta stories of past contracts. Mraaj-Dar would be mixing up a new batch of poisons. Vicente would probably be reading, either sitting on the couch or on the floor near the fire.

Aria had almost succeeded in imagining herself there with him, enjoying her own book and the conversations going around the room, when a particularly close bolt of lightning lit up the night, followed by a deafening crack of thunder. She jumped, the flame dying in her hand as she curled up against the stone. If this storm didn't lighten up, it was going to be a very long day. She positioned her bag as a pillow and put Sufferthorn where she could easily reach it, then laid down. She curled into a ball and pulled Antionetta's cloak tightly around her. The cloak was still drenched, along with her clothes, but eventually, she grew warm enough to fall asleep.

The day passed slowly. Aria was woken several times by flashes of lightening or rumbling thunder. By evening, the worst of the storm seemed to be over, but the rain was still falling steadily. She tried sitting up and found that the cold ground had made her stiff. She sneezed. Great. The last time she needed was a cold from her damp clothes.

The rain continued to fall. Finally, she judged that it was late enough to continue her contract. Motierre's "body" should be in the Undercroft by now. She gathered her things and left the little cave. On the way back to the city, she broke into a jog to loosen her cramped muscles.

Sneaking back into the city was easy. The rain was still falling, so everyone was still covered in hooded cloaks, allowing her to blend in with the citizens returning to their homes. She plodded through the puddles in the street until she reached the chapel.

Only a handful of people were in the main sanctuary when she entered. A couple of them were kneeling at alters, praying to the Nine. Aria ignored them and kept her head down. At the back of the chapel, near the entrance, she found steps leading down to the Undercroft. She took a deep breath and slipped inside.

As the door closed softly behind her, Aria surveyed the Undercroft. A large room stretched out in front of her, alcoves for remains lining the walls. A couple of passages branched off from the main room, one on either side.

Let's get this over with, she thought. She wanted to be rid of Motierre and go back home. Still, she unconsciously walked as softly as possible, as though trying to not wake the dead. She peeked down the hallway to her left and saw nothing but graves and withered flowers, so she crossed to the other hallway. There, she saw a bier in the room at the end.

Motierre was lying on his back, hands folded across his chest. Antionetta removed the bottle of antidote from her pocket and looked at his prostrate form. Did she really have to wake him up? The man was cowardly and annoying. It would serve him right to stay here, trapped in this death-like sleep. But Aria was a loyal daughter of Sithis, and she needed to finish the contract.

She uncorked the bottle and held it beneath Motierre's nose. Vicente hadn't said how the antidote was to be administered, but Aria figured the potent smell would do the job. It worked, and a few moments later, Motierre'e eyes fluttered open. He sat up with a groan.

"Ohh...I'm a bit stiff, but quite fine otherwise" he said.

"Pity," Aria muttered as he looked around.

"Ah, yes, the Undercroft. My family members are buried here, you know. Which...um...leads me to something I may have failed to mention before." Aria raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "My ancestors will see my 'revival' as a desecration of their tomb. This Undercroft is...well quite cursed. Any desecration will cause my ancestors to rise up from their graves and defend their resting place."

"You have got to be joking," Aria said through gritted teeth.

"I wish I was. I can hear them coming as we speak!" He grabbed her cloak. "You must protect me...escort me to the Grey Mare where I can buy passage out of Chorrol!" He looked over her shoulder and gasped. "Here they come! Oh, my, Aunt Margaret! You are looking the worse for wear..."

She could add liar to the list of Motierre's character traits. She pulled free and turned in time to see a female zombie shuffling toward them. She drew her sword and decapitated Margaret Motierre as soon as she came within reach. As Motierre protested her treatment of his relative, Aria grabbed him by the back of the neck and shoved him toward the door. Aunt Margaret, now headless, pursued them, followed by other members of the Motierre clan.

Aria followed Motierre to the door of the Undercroft. Motierre was so scared, he was struggling to get the door open. "Oh, get out of the way!" She snarled, shoving him aside. She got the door open and paused to throw a couple of fireballs into the crowd of undead closing in on them. As soon as Motierre was through the door, she followed and slammed the door behind them.

Once she caught her breath, Aria grabbed Motierre by the front of his shirt. "Any more surprises?"

Motierre cowered and tried to pull away. "No, no! I swear! I've told you everything!"

"Good. Now stick close and don't say a word or, so help me, I'll kill you myself." She let him go with a shove. After sheathing her sword and pulling her hood further over her face, she led the way upstairs. The few people that had been in the Chapel earlier were gone, giving them free access to the entrance.

Aria paused at the door and motioned for Motierre to pull his hood up. Once his face was concealed, they cautiously left the chapel. The rain helped them to blend in as they ran to the Grey Mare. The building was crowded with folks trying to pass the rainy evening.

Motierre pushed his hood back. "Ah, the Grey Mare! From here I will be able to arrange for transportation out of Cyrodiil. You have served me well, Assassin." Aria cringed and glanced around to see if anyone had heard him call her an assassin. Thankfully, the bar was crowded and noisy, and no one was paying attention. "Francois is forever in your debt!" He continued. He turned his head to look around the Grey Mare again, and when he looked back, Aria was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It rained the entire way back to Cheydinhal. By the time Aria got to the basement of the abandoned house, she was shivering and sneezing. Her clothes were so wet, she was leaving puddles everywhere she stepped.

No one was in the main room when she entered, so she walked down the hall toward Vicente's quarters. The door to Ocheeva's room was partially open, and as she got closer, Aria could hear voices coming from the room.

"...do wish you wouldn't fold the maps, Vicente," Ocheeva was saying.

"But folding them takes up so much less space," Vicente responded.

"Yes, but it leaves them in such poor condition." Aria heard paper rattling. "Look. Leyawiin County is a disaster. This crease runs right through Water's Edge. Please, roll the maps."

Aria grinned and pushed the door open. "Am I interrupting something?"

Ocheeva whirled around. "Aria, you're back!" She dropped the map on the table and hurried over. "Oh, my dear, you're positively drenched!" She gave the girl a quick hug, then started ushering her toward the door. "Go right now and take a hot bath and change out of those wet things before you catch a cold."

Aria sneezed. "I think it's too late for that."

"Well, then go before you get worse. I'll have Teinaava prepare some hot soup for you." Ocheeva gave her a gentle shove toward the door.

Vicente came to stand next to Aria and put an arm around her shoulders. "You may as well go ahead, dear one. There'll be no piece until you do." He gave her a hug and a brief kiss before sending her off to the living quarters.

Aria felt much better after a hot bath. She was still sneezing, but the shivering had stopped. After hanging her wet clothes near the fireplace to dry, she went to Vicente's room to report the completed contract.

Vicente was sitting on his bed, sharpening his Blade of Woe, when she arrived. He looked up as soon as she stepped through the doorway. Instantly, he put down his weapon and stood up.

"Feeling better?" He asked as he pulled her into his arms.

Aria pulled away long enough to sneeze, then rested her head on his chest. "Yeah, although this sneezing is getting annoying."

Vicente chuckled, then kissed her gently. They kissed until Aria felt his fangs scraping her lips.

Vicente reluctantly pulled back. He brushed a lock of damp hair out of her face. "I was worried about you, out in that storm."

Aria grinned. "It made the contract interesting."

"I can imagine." He pulled out a chair at the table for her. "Tell me about it."

"Well, first I got caught in the storm, but that actually turned out to be a good thing..." Aria went on to describe her conversation with Motierre, her escape from Hides-His-Heart, and the battle in the Undercroft. Vicente listened carefully, his brown eyes never leaving her face.

As she told him about leaving Motierre at the Grey Mare, Teinaava knocked on the open door. He held a bowl and spoon in his hand. "Pardon me, dear Brother and Sister, but Ocheeva requested that I bring you this." He set the bowl in front of Aria. "A simple soup, to help with your cold."

Aria had been in the Sanctuary long enough to be wary of Teinaava's cooking. She was reluctant to try the soup, but with him standing right there, she had no choice.

"Thanks, Teinaava. It's good." Aria glanced at Vicente. The twinkle in his eyes told her that he knew she was lying through her teeth.

Teinaava grinned. "I'm glad you like it. Well, I should be starting dinner. I will see you both later."

As soon as he was out of earshot, Vicente and Aria burst out laughing.

"Come now," Vicente said as soon as he could catch his breath, "is it really that bad?"

Aria pushed the bowl toward him. "Would you like to try a bite?"

"I'm fine, thank you." He placed the bowl on his desk, at the same time retrieving a pouch of gold and a couple of other things. He placed the gold, a key, and a black ribbon on the table. "Here is your payment, and as a bonus for completing the contract, I'm pleased to award you this enchanted amulet. It's called Cruelty's Heart." He stood behind her and fastened a gold and ruby necklace around her neck.

Aria held up the pendant to study it. Although she was relatively new to the arcane, she could sense the amulet's power. The ruby in the center reminded her of freshly spilled blood.

"You also receive another advancement in rank," Vicente continued. He was still standing behind her, gently running his hand over her damp hair. "You exemplify everything the Dark Brotherhood stands for. Your blood is cold, and your heart hard. I hereby bestow on you the title of Eliminator."

Aria held up the key. "What's this?"

"It unlocks the well behind the Abandoned House above. I believe you are familiar with that entrance." He grinned and leaned down to kiss her again. "Now that that's taken care of, what should we do about dinner?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The following week was miserable for Aria. Aside from the constant sneezing, her cold made her so tired she could barely get out of bed. What little appetite she had was spoiled by Teinaava's cooking.

In spite of her misery, though, she kept up with her training and chores. Five days after her contract, she and Antionetta took their turn in the kitchen. Antionetta tried to take Aria's mind off of her cold by teaching her to cook.

On their second night of kitchen duty, Aria and Antionetta decided to try out a new recipe: a stuffed roast piglet. While Antionetta sliced up potatoes and carrots, Aria tried to clean the young boar they were using.

"Antionetta, am I doing this right?" She asked, pulling out the intestines.

Antionetta put down her knife and walked over. "I think so," she said after a minute. "The directions say to clean out the inner cavity, wash it with boiling water, stuff it, then sew it back up and cook it."

Aria leaned away to cough into her elbow, then went back to cleaning the carcass. "This is gross."

"Be thankful you have a cold and can't smell it," Antionetta said as she went back to the other counter.

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon preparing dinner. Once the boar was roasting, they cleaned up the kitchen and did their other chores. In between Aria's bouts of sneezing, they talked about life in the Sanctuary, their recent contracts, and their fellow family members.

Once they determined the boar was roasted enough, Aria told Antionetta to get the others while she set the table. She had just set the last place when she heard footsteps announcing the arrival of her family. Everyone crowded around the table and sat down while Aria and Antionetta brought out the meal.

Ocheeva said a short blessing and the family was about to start eating when a voice from the hallway spoke. "Is there room for one more?"

They all turned to see a dark-robed figure standing in the doorway. "Lucien!" Ocheeva cried. Aria and Antionetta jumped up to give him a hug while the others stood up to greet him.

"What are you doing here?" Aria asked. She noticed the cloth bundles he held. "What's that?"

Lucien handed the bundles to Ocheeva, who passed one to Vicente. "Contracts and messages." He returned her hug as Antionetta fetched another place setting.

The family sat back down and the conversation centered around Lucien that evening. The meal turned out fairly well, in spite of the girls' misgivings about the recipe. After dinner, the rest of the family moved to the living area, while Antionetta and Aria cleared the table.

Aria gathered the dishes while Antionetta filled a small tub with water to start washing them. Aria piled all of the plates on a tray. She felt a sneeze coming on and barely made it to the tub before she dropped the tray. The dishes fell into the tub, splashing water over the sides as she sneezed violently.

Antionetta stood with one eyebrow raised, watching water drip from the sides of the tub. "You keep that up, and you're going to be sleeping upstairs tonight."

Aria wiped her nose with a rag. "You mean in the abandoned house? Not a chance." She paused, then said with a grin, "On the other hand, if I sleep up there, at least I wouldn't have to listen to you mumbling in your sleep."

"I do not mumble!"

"Yes, you do."

"Well, you snore!"

"Only when I have a cold!"

"What is all this yelling about?" Teinaava asked, coming into the kitchen.

Aria sneezed. "Antionetta's threatening to make me sleep upstairs because of my sneezing." Antionetta stuck her tongue out at her. "Real mature, Netta."

"Tattletale," she shot back.

Teinaava picked up a bottle of wine and a few glasses. "If you were to sleep up there, perhaps you would be visited by the ghosts."

Both girls stared at him. "Ghosts?"

"Indeed. Have you never heard the legend of the Krately house?"

Aria glanced at Antionetta, who shook her head. Teinaava motioned for them to pick up some more glasses. "Leave the dishes. You can finish them later. You should hear the story." He herded the girls to the living area, where he announced, "Our younger Sisters tell me they have never heard the legend of the Krately house."

Vicente was sitting on the couch and moved over to make room for Aria. "Well, that will never do." He looked over at Lucien, who was relaxing in a chair nearby. "Would you care to do the honors, Lucien?"

Lucien raised an eyebrow as Teinaava started passing around glasses of wine. "Dear Brother, I do not tell ghost stories. I make them."

Everyone laughed and Vicente looked across the room. "Ocheeva? Teinaava? Would either of you care to tell it?"

Both Argonians declined, so Vicente stood up. He walked over next to the fireplace and turned to face the others.

"Many, many years ago, there was a family that lived here in Cheydinhal, the Krately family. Silenus and his wife Dominitia, and their two children, a ten-year old girl named Aelva, and an eight-year old boy named Minestes. They were a happy family and were well-esteemed by their neighbors. Silenus worked in a local shop, and Dominitia tended the house and the children. Life was good."

The room was quiet as Vicente continued his story. "But not everything was as perfect as it seemed. Before she met Silenus, Dominitia was a member of a witches' coven. The coven's most important rule was that the sisters were to remain single for life. When Dominitia met Silenus, she broke that rule and left the coven to be with him. She gave up that life in order to be a good wife and mother.

"But that angered her sisters in the coven. For years, they sent messages to her, telling her to leave her family and return to the coven. When begging didn't work, they turned to threats. Still, Dominitia refused. Finally, the coven had had enough. They used all of their magic and summoned a creature that they sent to the Krately house."

"What kind of creature?" Antionetta asked.

"No one knows. But it was something horrible, straight out of a nightmare." Vicente looked around at his spellbound audience. "Late one night, Aelva heard something from her room on the third floor. There was a faint noise coming from one of the lower floors. The girl woke her brother, then lit a lamp as the two children crept to the top of the stairs.

"Aelva called down softly, but there was no answer from the second floor. 'Should I wake up Father?' Minestes asked. Aelva said no, maybe she had imagined the noise. She started down the stairs.

"Minestes called after her, 'What are you doing?' Aelva said she was just going to make certain and told him to go back to bed. She left her brother at the top of the stairs and went to the second floor."

Aria listened with rapt attention. Vicente's enthusiasm for the story had darkened his eyes and his soft voice brought the story to life. She unconsciously quieted her breathing as he went on.

"A couple of minutes went by, and Minestes asked his sister if she'd found anything. Aelva said no. It was probably just her imagination. She had just turned toward the fireplace to stir up the fire when suddenly...a noise made her jump. It had come from the first floor.

"'Hello?' She called down the stairs. There was no answer. She held her lantern out in front of her and slowly, cautiously made her way down the stairs. Minestes waited at the top of the stairs. When Aelva didn't come back for a few minutes, he crept down to the second floor. The boy stirred the fire and nervously watched the shadows dance on the walls. When he didn't hear from Aelva, he went to the top of the stairs. 'Hey!' He called."

Vicente's shout made everyone in the room jump. Aria gasped and grabbed one of the pillows cushioning the couch. Antionetta grabbed the head of the bearskin she was sitting on and clutched it to her chest. Vicente went on.

"Downstairs, Aelva's heart was racing. Her brother's shout had scared her. 'Why aren't you in bed?' She called softly. 'I'm waiting for you,' he answered. Aelva made sure the front door was locked, then decided to check the cellar. Upstairs, Minestes hummed to himself, trying to steady his nerves. Several more minutes passed, but Aelva didn't come back upstairs. Minestes stirred the fire again, then went back to the top of the stairs. 'Aelva?' He called. 'Aelva, what's taking so long?'

"There was no answer from downstairs. Minestes called again, louder this time. Footsteps sounded overhead and Silenus called down the stairs. 'What's going on down there, boy? Stop playing around and go to sleep!' Minestes was thrilled to hear his father's voice and ran upstairs. He told his parents about the noises and that Aelva hadn't come back upstairs yet. Silenus told his wife and son to stay upstairs while he investigated. He cautiously went down the stairs, determined to find out what had happened to his daughter.

"Dominitia didn't want to be left alone upstairs. She and Minestes followed Silenus downstairs. Silenus paused long enough to light a torch, then went to the stairs to the first floor. 'Aelva?' he called. 'Say something, Aelva.' There was still no response from the girl. Silenus led the way downstairs, and the family looked around. There was no sign of Aelva on the first floor. Finally, they turned toward the cellar door.

"Wood creaked from somewhere on the other side of the door. Silenus hesitated, then opened the door and held the torch out. Suddenly, the torch was extinguished. The family screamed as the room was plunged into darkness. From below them, something roared.

"The next morning, neighbors discovered the bodies. Silenus, Dominitia, and Minestes were on the first floor. Aelva was in the cellar. The bodies were in bad shape, nearly torn to pieces. The doors and windows were all locked. There was blood everywhere. And around the bodies were massive bloody footprints, the prints of a gigantic beast, unlike anything anyone had ever seen."

Vicente lowered his voice as he finished the tale. "But they say the ghosts of the Krately family appear from time to time in the house above us, reenacting the night they were killed. And on the darkest of nights, just like tonight, they say the creature returns as well, looking for it's next victim."

Vicente clapped his hands, making everyone jump again. "On that note, I believe it's time we all got some rest. It's late."

"What?!" Aria protested. "You expect us to sleep after that?"

"That's not fair, Vicente," Antionetta agreed. "You scare us silly, then tell us to go to bed?"

"Now, girls," Ocheeva chided. "There's nothing to be scared of. Besides, that's not even how it actually happened."

"What do you mean?" The girls asked in unison.

Lucien answered. "The witches hired the Dark Brotherhood to eliminate the family. Once he was finished, the assassin went to the nearest tavern and pretended that he had just found the bodies. He planted the seeds that became the story Vicente just shared."

"Oh," Antionetta said. "It's still a scary story, though."

"But it is just that," Ocheeva said firmly, "a story. Now, Vicente is right. It's getting late. You girls go finish up in the kitchen, then get ready for bed. Lucien, will you be taking the couch again?"

Lucien nodded, and everyone got up and started getting ready for bed. Vicente followed Aria and Antionetta into the kitchen and helped them finish cleaning up. By the time they were finished, the living quarters were quiet and dark. Vicente gave Aria a quick kiss, then slipped away to his own room. Aria and Antionetta quietly dressed, then climbed into bed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Aria wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep when something woke her. For a moment, she simply laid in bed, wondering why she was awake Then she realized that Antionetta was sitting up in bed.

"Aria," she whispered, "do you hear that?"

Aria rolled over. "It's just Richard. Go back to sleep."

"No, listen!"

Aria sat up and yawned. She listened for a moment. "I don't hear anything, Netta."

"There it is again!"

This time, she heard it. Some kind of scratching noise was coming from the hallway. It wasn't the Dark Guardian. He made more of a creaking noise. "What is it?"

"I don't know, but it's scaring me," Antionetta said. "It's just like in that story..."

Aria threw back the covers and summoned a small flame. "It's probably just another bat. Come on, I'll prove it to you."

"No, Aria- wait for me!" Antionetta scrambled to catch up.

The girls crept toward the hallway. The scratching noise sounded further away now. The more Aria heard it, the more she thought it sounded familiar.

"What if it's the creature?" Antionetta whispered. She was nearly cowering behind Aria.

Aria shook her head. "You heard Lucien. The creature doesn't exist. Now come on. I want to go back to bed."

"No, let's check the main room, first."

The door was partially open. Aria poked her head into the room, but didn't see anything except Richard, skulking in a corner. She stepped into the room, Antionetta right behind her. The noise was definitely coming from in here. It almost sounded like...

Suddenly, something huge and furry hit Aria in the chest. She screamed and stumbled back, hitting Antionetta. They landed in a heap, tangled up with whatever was attacking them. Both girls were screaming as they tried to get away from it.

The next thing she knew, Aria felt an iron grip pulling her to her feet. Someone was laughing like crazy. It took her a moment to recognize the hand as Vicente's. Ocheeva ran in from the hallway as the rest of the family came from the living quarters. Someone finally lit a lamp.

"What's going on here?" Lucien demanded. He was bare-chested, dressed only in a pair of black pants and had his Blade of Woe out and ready.

Aria buried her face in Vicente's shoulder. Gogron was sitting on the floor, laughing hysterically, while Ocheeva comforted Antionetta as she cried.

Vicente answered. "I heard Aria scream and came to see what was wrong. When I got here, the girls were on the floor, wrestling with a huge rat. Gogron was standing there laughing."

Aria lifted her head. She was trying hard to keep from crying, but she said, "Antionetta woke me up because she heard something. She was scared after that story tonight, so we went to see what it was so I could convince her to go back to bed. Next thing we knew, we were attacked by something big and furry." Her voice broke then, and Vicente pulled her back into his arms.

Lucien looked at Gogron, who was finally starting to wind down. "I can't believe...they fell for it..." The Orc said breathlessly.

"You- you idiot!" Antionetta screamed. She pulled away from Ocheeva. "You lured us out here, then threw a rat at us when you knew we were already scared! I hate you!" She slapped Gogron hard across the face.

"Antionetta, control yourself," Lucien ordered. "Is that true?" He asked Gogron.

Gogron nodded slowly. It seemed he was just starting to realize how much trouble he was in. "I- I didn't think anyone would actually hear it."

Lucien shook his head. "You and I will talk in the morning." He looked around. "Everyone go back to bed."

Aria pulled away from Vicente. "Oh, no! I am not sleeping in the same room as Gogron tonight!"

"Neither am I," Antionetta said.

Lucien sighed and turned to Ocheeva. "Can the girls sleep with you tonight?"

Ocheeva agreed and immediately ushered the girls toward her room. Vicente stayed with them while she gathered pillows and blankets. When the girls refused her offer to use her bed, she made up a bed on the floor for them. After ensuring that Aria was alright, Vicente allowed Ocheeva to shoo him from the room. The Sanctuary settled down again as everyone tried to go back to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Aria didn't sleep well the rest of the night. She wasn't used to sleeping on the floor anymore and couldn't get comfortable. She was glad for Ocheeva and Antionetta's presence, though. It was comforting after the scare Gogron had given them.

Because of the excitement of the night and unfamiliar bed, Aria slept late the next morning. When she got up, she went to get fresh clothes from her dresser and noticed Antionetta and Gogron deep in conversation in a corner of the main room. She was about to go over to them when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Let them be, dear one," Vicente said.

Aria looked at him. "What are they talking about?"

Vicente slipped his arms around her waist from behind. "Lucien has ordered Gogron to apologize to you both for what happened last night."

"How'd you find that out?"

"I may have overheard their conversation. Gogron also isn't allowed to leave the Sanctuary unattended, even for contracts, for three months. And he has to track down and get rid of the rat he released."

Aria thought about that. "I can understand making him get rid of the rat, but confining him to the Sanctuary seems harsh."

"Lucien said that if Gogron is going to act like a child, he's going to treat him like a child." He turned Aria so that she was facing him. "Are you alright, dear one? You look tired."

Aria smiled at him. "A little tired, but I'm okay." She gave him a long kiss to prove it. "As much as I'd love to stand here kissing you all day, I need clean clothes and breakfast."

"Of course. And when you're finished, Teinaava asked if he could speak with both of us." He gave her another kiss, then let her go.

After a quick bath, Aria grabbed some toast and cold ham from the kitchen, then went to find Teinaava. She found him reading a letter in the main room. He looked upset and stood up as she approached.

"Ah, dear Sister, may I steal a moment of your time? I have a rather delicate situation I was hoping you could help me with. This is a personal matter, and will have no bearing on your standing within the Brotherhood. Can you help me?"

Aria nodded. "Of course. Tell me what's going on."

Teinaava glanced around. "We should not discuss it here. Come with me." He led her to Ocheeva's quarters, where they found Vicente and Ocheeva waiting. Teinaava sat down next to his sister while Vicente pulled out a chair for Aria.

"What is this about, Teinaava?" Vicente asked.

The twins looked at each other. "We received a letter yesterday, alerting us to a...situation," Ocheeva said.

"What kind of situation?" Aria asked.

"As you already know, when Teinaava and I were born, we were taken at birth and given to the Dark Brotherhood. It is the way of all Argonians born under the Shadow. We were raised in the Brotherhood, and when we came of age, we returned to Black Marsh as Shadowscales, trained in the arts of stealth and murder. Together we served our nation as spies and assassins, as all Shadowscales do. After ten years, we joined the family as one."

"When Ocheeva and I were training with the Brotherhood as children," Teinaava said, "we befriended another initiate, a Shadowscale by the name of Scar-Tail. The three of us were inseparable. When our training was completed, we reluctantly parted ways. But now...the unthinkable has happened! Scar-Tail has fled Black Marsh and refuses to fulfill his duties as a royal assassin! This is an act of treason, punishable by death. This treachery must be punished!"

"And how do we fit in?" Vicente asked.

Ocheeva looked down at her hands. "Just as a member of the Dark Brotherhood cannot kill a fellow family member, a Shadowscale is forbidden from slaying another Shadowscale. That is why we need you." She looked up at them both. "Please, kill Scar-Tail so my brother and I may put this behind us."

Aria studied Ocheeva. The pain on her face made her suspect that Scar-Tail had been more than a friend to her at one time. She realized how hard it must be for her to ask this of them, and her respect for the woman went up greatly. She reached across the table and took her hand. "Of course we'll help."

"Indeed," Vicente agreed. "Tell us where Scar-Tail is."

Teinaava held up the crumpled letter. "According to the message, Scar-Tail is hiding in a swamp called Bogwater. It is far from here, on the southern tip of Cyrodiil." He glanced at his sister, then continued. "The message also insists that we need proof of the deed. We need you to bring back Scar-Tail's heart."

Aria looked at Vicente and they both nodded. "We'll leave immediately," Vicente said.

A few hours later, they were riding south. Teinaava had marked Bogwater's location on Vicente's map while Aria gathered supplies. Ocheeva said that she would explain the situation to Lucien before he left.

Aria was glad to be away from the Sanctuary for a time. She was still angry with Gogron for the prank he had played. He hadn't apologized to her yet, but she hadn't made herself available, either. She had been avoiding him since she got up that morning. This assignment would give her some time to get over her anger.

It took them over a day to ride to the southern part of Cyrodiil. The swamp was located in the southernmost part of the province, just beyond the city of Leyawiin. They left their horses at the city stable that evening and hiked through the damp terrain.

After a couple of hours, Vicente, who was leading the way, stopped and pulled Aria behind a boulder. "We're here."

Aria peeked around the boulder. All she could see was a faint light flickering in the distance. "How can you tell? It could just be bandits or someone camping out."

Vicente shook his head. "My senses say it's a lone Argonian."

"Must be nice to have senses that sharp," Aria muttered. "How do you think we should do it?"

Vicente looked around the boulder. "He's a renegade Shadowscale, so he probably knows that someone was sent after him. He'll be wary, so sneaking up on him will be difficult. We should probably just approach him head-on."

Aria held up a finger. "He's trained just like us. If I approach him alone, I can keep his attention on me while you sneak around behind him. With your speed, you can easily jump in if he attacks."

Vicente nodded. "Good thinking. Are you ready?"

Aria nodded and they split up. Aria approached the campsite directly, while Vicente moved through the shadows to her left. Sure enough, an Argonian sat alone by the fire. Aria was about fifty feet away from him when she stepped in a puddle, drawing his attention.

He stood up calmly and turned around. He was holding his right side. "I guess I've been expecting you, assassin," he said. "Don't try to deny it. I can see it in your eyes." He looked her over. "You're Dark Brotherhood, through and through. Let me guess, it was Ocheeva, right? No, wait." He studied her face. "Teinaava. Yes, he put you up to this, didn't he? That is more his style."

Aria stared at him. "You know why I'm here, right?"

Scar-Tail shrugged. "To exact punishment, I suppose. Well, you can kill me if you like. I'm afraid I won't make much of a challenge, though. The Argonian Royal Court already sent an agent to do the job. He failed, of course. His body's around here somewhere. But he got in a pretty good hit." Aria noticed the blood staining the right side of his chest. "I'm probably dead anyway. But maybe I can appeal to your sense of goodwill, huh? You let me live, and I'll tell you where I stashed my treasure. Is it a deal?"

Aria looked at him and thought about the pain she'd seen on Ocheeva's face. His betrayal had hurt her deeply, and she was trusting Aria to make it right. She shook her head. "No. You hurt someone that I care about. You're going to pay for that, traitor."

"Ha!" Scar-Tail snarled. "I expected as much from a Dark Brotherhood lapdog!" He drew a dagger. "I may not survive this fight, but I'll not make it easy for you!"

He lunged at her. Aria deflected the strike and ducked beneath his arm, coming up behind him. She kicked him in the back, sending him right into Vicente, who appeared a few feet away. Vicente grabbed the blade of the dagger and yanked it away before sinking his teeth into the Argonian's neck.

When he was finished feeding, he let the body fall and turned to Aria, wiping the residual blood from his chin. "That went better than expected."

"Was he tasty?"

"Not especially. Argonian blood tastes rather fishy. Khajit blood is better, but I'm usually left picking hairs out of my mouth."

Aria laughed. "He mentioned that he had treasure stashed somewhere. I'll take a look around for it, while you get our proof."

Vicente nodded and set to work while Aria searched the small campsite. There wasn't much in Scar-Tail's belongings, so she widened her search. Several minutes later, she found a rotting tree stump at the edge of the firelight. Someone had hollowed out the inside and placed a large leather bag in the space. The bag was full of septims. Aria grabbed it and headed back toward Vicente. "I've got it."

"As do I," he replied, holding up a small box. "Shall we?"

Aria took his hand as they started back toward Leyawiin. "You missed a spot," she said, pointing at a smear of blood on his chin.

Vicente wiped it away. "Thank you."

Aria retrieved their horses from the stable and they started the long ride back to Cheydinhal. They rode through the night and stopped just before dawn. Vicente found a cave they could rest in and Aria led the horses in and cared for them while Vicente built a fire. When she sat down beside him, she noticed he still had blood on his hand.

"Did you miss another spot?" she asked.

"What?" Vicente looked down. "Oh. No, that's from disarming Scar-Tail. The reins kept rubbing against it, so it didn't stop bleeding."

"I'll take care of it." Aria rummaged in her bag for a moment before pulling out a square of parchment and her water tin. "Hold out your hand."

Vicente didn't ask questions. He held out his hand, palm up, and watched as Aria unfolded the parchment, revealing a small amount of powder. She poured a couple of drops of water on the powder, then mixed it with her finger to form a paste. She took Vicente's hand and quickly cleaned the wound, then rubbed the paste in. She held his hand in both of hers, then used her healing spell to seal the wound, locking the paste inside. "All done."

Vicente looked at the pink scar on his hand. "Impressive. You've gotten better with that spell. And it's very clever to use the healing potion, as well."

Aria tossed the parchment into the fire. "You told me once that combining magic and alchemy could be a useful skill. The potion will heal the wound from the inside while the spell makes sure that the wound doesn't get worse." She took a drink of water. "So were there any good contracts in that last batch?"

"None for an assassin of your skill level, I'm afraid. Which brings me to something I wanted to tell you."

Aria looked at him. "What is it, Vicente?"

"I'm afraid I have no more contracts for you. Our time of working together has come to an end." At Aria's dismayed look, he hurried to explain. "Not like that, dear one. I simply mean your contracts will no longer come from me. Instead, you must report to Ocheeva. She will provide your contracts from now on. I will return to my roll as an Executioner until a new family member comes along."

Aria looked down. "And then you'll have someone else to mentor."

"Eventually." He cupped her chin in his hand. "But only you will have my heart for eternity, dear one." Aria smiled in relief and kissed him. After a moment, he pulled back. "And that brings me to something else I've been meaning to discuss with you. I intend to make good on an offer I made some time ago. As a vampire, I may pass my gift on to others as I see fit. You have served Sithis well, and I would like to extend that gift to you."

Aria sat back. "You want to turn me into a vampire?"

"Yes." Vicente took her hands. "I want you by my side for all eternity, Aria. And that can only happen if I turn you."

Aria was stunned. "I- wait, are you asking me to marry you?"

"Not exactly. But the idea certainly has appeal."

"I...I don't know, Vicente...This is...so sudden..."

"It's all right," Vicente assured her. "I understand your trepidation. Take all the time you need to think about it. My offer will always be open."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sleep was difficult for Aria that day. She had too much to think about. Thoughts and fears, dreams and possibilities raced through her mind like a prized horse.

Vicente wanted her to become a vampire. Aria wasn't sure she was ready for such a monumental step. True, she'd known Vicente for over a year, and she trusted him implicitly, but this was huge. Becoming a vampire wasn't something she could reverse later on. She had to be absolutely sure before agreeing to it.

Vicente had also said he liked the idea of marrying her. Aria was nearly as overwhelmed by that thought. Marriage was less permanent than vampirism, but she still needed to be sure. They had been in a relationship for such a short time. He hadn't even said he loved her. She knew she cared deeply for him, but she wasn't ready for marriage.

She wanted to talk to Antionetta. Somehow, the Breton girl was always able to help her figure out the right thing to do. Her no-nonsense mindset had helped Aria before.

They got back on the road as soon as the sun set. The ride back to Cheydinhal seemed to go on forever. Normally, Aria enjoyed spending time with Vicente. However, after their conversation that morning, Aria wasn't in the mood to talk. Vicente seemed content to leave her to her thoughts.

They reached Cheydinhal early that afternoon and slipped into the abandoned house. As they entered the main room, Aria nearly stepped on the huge rat that raced by her feet. She jumped back and landed on Vicente's foot, making him yelp. Before Aria could apologize, Antionetta burst into the room.

"Schemer, get back here!" she shouted.

"Who's a schemer?" Vicente asked, rubbing his foot.

Aria groaned. "Please tell me you didn't name the rat..."

Antionetta shrugged. "Yes, I named him. What of it?"

Aria rubbed her forehead. "You do remember that Gogron threw him at us a few nights ago, right?"

"Of course I remember, Sister. I offered to help Gogron get rid of him, but by the time we found him, he looked so scared and pitiful that I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"So you decided to make him your pet," Aria said with a sigh. "Well, I didn't see that one coming."

Vicente touched her shoulder. "We should find Ocheeva and Teinaava."

"Right." Aria turned back to Antionetta. "I'll catch up to you later. We have a lot to talk about."

Antionetta nodded and continued to search for her new pet while Aria and Vicente started down the hall. They found the twins in Ocheeva's room.

Teinaava was the first to notice them. "You're back!" He cried.

Ocheeva stood up and clutched her brother's hand. "Is it done?"

Vicente reached into his bag and brought out the wooden box. "It's done."

Ocheeva cried and sank into her seat. Teinaava took the box and simply held it for a moment before open the lid. "Yes. This is indeed an Argonian heart. Scar-Tail is dead. We owe you more than we can say."

"Are you alright?" Aria asked.

Teinaava put his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Scar-Tail was once as a brother to me and Ocheeva. But his act of treason destroyed any vestige of that relationship. His death was well-deserved."

"Yes," Ocheeva agreed. She wiped her eyes and stood up. "Thanks to you, he is now where he belongs, lying with the worms of Bogwater. We are forever indebted to you, dear Brother and Sister."

Aria stepped forward and hugged Ocheeva. "You don't owe us anything."

"We do," Teinaava insisted. "Now if you will excuse us, my sister and I must put Scar-Tail to rest."

Aria nodded and stepped back as the twins left the room. Vicente slipped an arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her hair. "I think I'm going to go to the training room. Coming?"

"No, thanks," Aria said. "I want to tell Antionetta about our trip."

Vicente nodded and gave her a kiss before leaving the room. Aria went to the living quarters and put her things away, then went looking for her Sister.

She found Antionetta in the main room, trying to coax the rat out rom under one of the benches. When she saw Aria, the girl got up and pulled Aria down to sit beside her on the bench. "Alright, tell me whatever it is you need to tell me."

Aria gave her a brief summary of their trip to Bogwater and Scar-Tail's death, then told her about her conversation with Vicente and his offer. When she finished, Antionetta was silent for several minutes as she thought about everything. When she spoke a moment later, her question surprised Aria.

"So what's the problem?"

Aria stared at her. "He wants to turn me into a vampire."

"Yes, but he didn't say you have to make your decision right away. He said to take all the time you need. You don't have to make a decision right now."

Aria sighed and put her head back against the stone wall. "Yeah, but what about his comment about marrying me? We've only been together for a week."

"What about it? It sounds to me like he was simply voicing his opinion on the subject. He never said you have to marry him." Antionetta put her hand on Aria's shoulder. "You're overthinking things, Sister. And that's making you panic. Just slow down and take your time with the decision. The answer will present itself soon enough."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Aria said. She smiled at her Sister. "Thanks, Netta. Now let's see this rat of yours."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Life kind of went nuts for a while there. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 24

Over the next several days, Aria thought often about Vicente's offer. She had long ago accepted Vicente's vampirism, but she just couldn't come to terms with becoming one herself. Whenever she felt overwhelmed by the thought, she reminded herself of Antionetta's words.

Vicente didn't push for an answer. He continued to be the charming friend and lover that Aria had come to know. He didn't say anything more about marriage, but the more time Aria spent with him, the more the idea started to appeal to her.

Despite her relationship worries, Aria soon grew restless. After watching her pace the living quarters several times in one evening, Vicente suggested she ask Ocheeva for a new contract to curb her boredom. Aria agreed and sought out the Argonian. She found her in her quarters, reading through a batch of parchments.

"Ah, greetings, dear Sister," Ocheeva said. "How can I help you?"

Aria leaned on the table. "I'm bored. Are there any contracts I can take on?"

Ocheeva chuckled and shuffled through the papers. "I have been waiting for you to ask. As Vicente surely told you, your time of working with him has come to an end. From now on, you will receive all assignments directly from me." She pulled a paper out of the stack. "In fact, your next contract is available now."

Aria took the paper and looked it over. "A High Elf in the Imperial City? I accept."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist," Ocheeva said. "Your target is a High Elf named Faelian. However, finding him may prove...challenging. We know he lives somewhere in the Imperial City and fancies long walks. Unfortunately, that's all we know. We don't know which district he calls home, which establishments he frequents, or anything about his schedule."

"We don't know anything else?" Aria asked. Ocheeva shook her head. "So what do I do?"

"I suggest you speak to your fellow Brothers and Sisters and see if they can offer any advice."

Aria nodded and was about to leave, but turned back when Ocheeva spoke again. "Ah, yes, there is one more thing. The Imperial City is also home to an Imperial Legion captain named Adamus Phillida. Do you know who that is?"

Aria thought for a minute. "The name sounds familiar."

"Phillida has dedicated his life to eradicating the Dark Brotherhood, and he becomes rather irate when our duties take us to the Imperial City. When that happens, he tends to make our lives uncomfortable. Let's not give the good captain any reason to go poking around in our affairs, hmm? If possible, do away with Faelian someplace out of the way. Definitely indoors, with no other people around."

"A secure location with no witnesses would make it seem more like assassination than a simple murder," Aria pointed out.

"True, but I have faith in your skills. However you do it, Phillida should be none the wiser. If so, then you will receive a nice bonus. Any questions?"

Aria looked over the parchment again and considered the contract. "Do we have any kind of description of Faelian so I know who I'm looking for?"

Ocheeva shook her head. "Everything we know is on that paper. Our contact didn't give us any more information than that."

Aria nodded. "Well, this should be fun." She rolled up the parchment. "I think that's it. I'll leave in the morning."

Ocheeva stood up and gave her a hug. "Alright. May Sithis go with you, dear Sister."

Aria left the room and went back to the living quarters, where she showed Vicente the contract. He looked it over and handed it back. "That sounds like an interesting one. I hope you've brushed up on your investigative skills."

Aria read the paper again as she sat beside him. "The first thing I need to do is figure out how to find him. Any suggestions?"

Vicente stretched out his legs. "The Elves of the Imperial City have always been a fairly close-knit community. I would start there. If that doesn't work, you could try asking a guard or a beggar. The Imperial City is big, but someone is bound to know him."

"And how do you think I should deal with him? Ocheeva says it should be somewhere private, with no witnesses. But if I don't want to attract the attention of this Captain Phillida, I need to be careful about how I do it."

Vicente considered that. "Well, if you simply slit his throat in an alley, you leave an obvious murder victim. Not exactly the inconspicuous death I believe you're looking for."

"I could try poison. You know, make it seem like he died in his sleep or something." Aria laid her head on his shoulder. "I guess it really depends on the circumstances when I find him. I might have to get creative."

"You're good at that. Remember how you dealt with Dreth?"

Aria smiled and kissed his cheek. "Yeah, that was pretty fun. Maybe I can do something similar with Faelian." She got up and picked up a book from her dresser. "Without more information on him, I don't think there's much more planning I can do tonight, so I may as well relax for the rest of the evening."

Vicente put his arm around her as she sat down again. "That sounds like an excellent idea, dear one."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait. Hopefully, I can make it up to everyone by posting the rest of the story. All chapters will be up in the next few days!**

Chapter 25

Aria got up early the next morning. No one else was up yet, so the Sanctuary was quiet. She silently dressed and gathered her gear, then slipped into the main room to put everything on. She was lacing up her boots when Vicente appeared in front of her.

"What are you doing up this early?" she asked as she stood up.

Vicente handed her Sufferthorn. "I wanted to see you off."

Aria strapped on the shortsword, then slid her Blade of Woe into her boot. She gave Vicente a hug. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Be safe, dear one. May the Night Mother go with you."

Aria gave him a lingering kiss, then picked up her bag and left. The sun was just starting to rise as she slipped past the lone watchman and out of the city.

It took her several hours to ride to the Imperial City. By early afternoon, she was able to stable her horse outside the city's walls. Getting into the city was easy. It had been over a year since she'd lived here, so it was highly unlikely that any of the guards would remember her.

She paused just inside the gate. Now for the hard part. The Imperial City was the biggest city in the province. People of every race were everywhere. Finding one Altmer would take some work.

Aria spotted a young girl dressed in rags sitting in the shade of some boxes. It had been several months since she had last seen her, but Aria felt sure it was the same girl that had helped her the last time she was in the city. She walked over and knelt in front of the girl.

"Please, milady," the girl said quietly. "Just one coin."

Aria took out a septim and laid it on the ground between them. "I need some information."

The girl glanced at her, then back down at the coin. "What kind of information, milady?"

"I need to know where the local Elves like to hang around."

The girl stared at the gold coin, then said, "Try the Feed Bag in the Market district. Lots of shopkeepers go there for drinks. I think there's a couple of Elves with them."

Aria laid another coin down. "And you'll tell no one that we spoke, right?"

"Of course not, milady," the girl said. She looked up at Aria long enough for her to see that she was telling the truth.

"What's your name?" Aria asked.

"Branwen."

Aria put down a final coin. "Thank you, Branwen." She stood up and walked away as Branwen eagerly snatched up the coins.

She wove her way through the crowded streets to the Market district. Here, she had to be more careful. As a beggar, she'd spent a lot of time in this district. Several of the shopkeepers might be able to recognize her. She wandered the streets, keeping her head down, until she found the wooden sign for the Feed Bag, a local tavern.

Despite the crowded streets outside, the place was nearly empty. The evening crowd hadn't arrived yet. Aria chose a stool at the bar and ordered a bowl of stew. The barkeeper brought it and shared various bit of gossip while she ate. When she finished, Aria paid him and left. She needed to find a place where she could keep an eye on the building.

Thoronir stepped outside of his shop with a sigh. His business, the Copious Coinpurse, had been busy all day, and he was tired. It was time for a good meal before going home for the night. The Bosmer locked the front door and walked down the street toward his favorite dinner place, the Feed Bag.

After over an hour of eating and relaxing with some of his fellow merchants, he was ready to call it a night. He paid his tab and left the building. No one was in sight as he started to walk home.

A few feet from his front door, a hand suddenly covered his mouth. He started to give a muffled scream, but the feel of a blade at his throat silenced him. The hand and blade guided him backwards into a dark alley.

"I'm going to uncover your mouth," a soft voice said in his ear, "and you're not going to make a sound. Is that clear?"

Thoronir nodded as quickly as he could and the hand over his mouth disappeared. The blade, however, remained at his throat. "Where is Faelian?" The voice asked calmly.

"I-I-I don't know." The blade tightened against his throat. "No, please! I swear, I don't know! Please!"

"Quiet!" The voice hissed. "Who does know?"

"Tr-try the Tiber Septim Hotel. I-I-I think he lives there...please don't kill me..."

Thoronir whimpered as the blade pressed tighter. He felt a trickle of blood drip down his neck. "If you tell anyone we spoke," the voice said, "I will find you, and I will end you. Is that understood?"

"Yes..." Thoronir squeaked.

The blade moved away from his neck and something hit him hard between the shoulder blades. He stumbled out into the street, gasping for breath. By the time he turned around, the alley was empty.

Thoronir touched his neck and looked at the blood on his fingers. Whoever had threatened him had only wanted information. He shuddered as he thought about what could happen if they had truly wanted to hurt him.

Aria thought about her next move as she slipped through the shadows. The Tiber Septim Hotel, located in the Talos Plaza district, was the most expensive inn in the city. Faelian had to be wealthy if he was living there.

Which posed a problem for Aria. She was dressed in common clothing. There was no way she wouldn't draw attention if she went to the hotel dressed as she was. She needed a new disguise.

She sneaked to the back door of Divine Elegance, an upscale clothing seller in the Market district. At this hour, the owner wouldn't notice if a few items went missing for a little while. Aria picked the lock and slipped inside. A few minutes later, she slipped back into the street, a bundle of cloth in her hands. She walked quietly down a ramp to the canal that ran around the inner part of the city. It was dark enough down here that no one would see anything as she put on the borrowed dress.

The lobby of the Tiber Septim Hotel wasn't very busy when Aria walked in. One person was working at the desk, while a few people sat at some tables at the other end of the room, enjoying a late dinner. Aria smoothed the front of her borrowed black velvet dress and walked up to the counter. The young woman standing on the other side greeted her with a smile.

"Welcome, friend, to the Tiber Septim Hotel. I am Augusta Calidia, your hostess. Are you in need of a room for the night?"

Aria shook her head. "I'm not staying long. I actually came because I heard an old friend was staying here. His name is Faelian?"

Augusta's smile vanished. "Faelian? Oh, I know him alright. A waste of life, that one. He lives here with his sweetheart, Atraena. That's her, over there." Augusta pointed toward an Altmer woman with blonde hair, seated at one of the tables. "What that poor girl sees in him, I'll never know. Atraena pays for their room, their food, everything. She's quite wealthy, I believe. Faelian used to have money...used to be quite a gentleman, too. But that was before he took a fancy to the, you know." She glanced around and lowered her voice. "The skooma."

"Hmm. That doesn't sound like the Faelian I remember," Aria said, continuing her role play.

"Now Faelian's hardly ever here," Augusta continued. "He's off using skooma, or wandering the city looking for some, I imagine. He comes back every night to be with Atraena, but only for a few hours. I swear, that High Elf is going to wind up dead if he keeps living like this."

"I'll have to see if it's the same man I grew up with," Aria said. "If it is, maybe there's something I can do to help. You said her name is Atraena?" The other woman nodded and Aria said goodbye before crossing to the other end of the room. As she approached Atraena, she noticed that the other woman had a cup of wine and a nearly empty flagon in front of her. "Excuse me, but you're Atraena, right?"

The woman looked up. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot. "That's right. Why do you ask?"

"I'm looking for an old friend, and I was told that you know him. His name is Faelian."

Atraena looked puzzled. "Faelian? He's...he's my sweet. My true love. But I don't know why I'm telling this to you. I mean, we hardly know each other."

Aria pulled out a chair and sat down next to the Altmer. "We grew up in the same community. We were never really close, though. When I heard that someone with that name was here in the Imperial City, I had to come see of it was the same person. Is your Faelian a Bosmer, with black hair?"

Atraena shook her head. "No. My sweet is an Altmer, with blonde hair."

"I guess it's not the same man, then. That's disappointing." Aria hesitated for a moment, then leaned forward. "I'm sorry, but is...everything alright with your Faelian?"

"Of course it is! Not that it's any of your business!" Atraena insisted, becoming defensive.

Aria raised an eyebrow and glanced pointedly at the flagon, then back at Atraena. The other woman gave a defeated sigh. "Please, I...I don't mean to get emotional, but...I feel I can trust you." She hesitated, then blurted out, "I just don't know what to do about Faelian! All he thinks about, all he cares about, is skooma! He was a fine young man once, but he's lost everything. His looks, his money...his self-respect."

Aria gave a sympathetic murder as Atraena continued. "I followed him a few times, to see where he goes. He walks around the city looking for skooma, and then goes to Lorkmir's house for several hours."

"Lorkmir's house?" Aria asked. Finally, information she actually needed.

"Yes, it's in the Elven Gardens district, but I don't know where. I think the house is deserted. That's why he goes there. So he can escape from life and do his skooma!"

Atraena stopped and took a deep breath. Her outburst seemed to have drained her. She dropped her head and looked down at her glass of wine. After a moment, she looked up at Aria again.

"Thank you for listening. You're a good friend. I just hope my sweet Faelian can clean himself up or that awful skooma will be the death of him!"

Aria hid a smile as she stood up. "Well, I really hope everything works out for you. It was nice to meet you."

She started to move away, but Atraena grabbed her hand. "Wait, you never told me your name."

Aria gave her a small smile. "Tissina. Tissina Grey. Goodbye, Atraena."

She left Atraena at the table and slipped out the nearest door.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

After returning her borrowed dress, Aria hurried to the Waterfront district. Faelian wasn't at the hotel, which meant he was probably still at this Lorkmir's house. However, she didn't know anything about Lorkmir. Thankfully, she knew someone who could tell her everything she needed to know.

She walked through the gates to the Waterfront and immediately slipped into the shadows. The guards here may not recognize her, but nearly the entire beggar population of the Imperial City lived in this district, many of whom Aria had known in her previous life. She kept her hood up and hurried toward her old neighborhood.

She found Branwen sleeping in a doorway at the edge of the buildings. She looked at the sleeping girl with pity. Aria remembered doing that herself many times and was glad that her life had changed when it had. So much had happened in the last year that it seemed like her life on the streets belonged to a different person.

She reluctantly reached out and touched Branwen's shoulder. The girl jumped and sat up abruptly. "I wasn't doin' nothin', I swear!"

Aria motioned for the girl to be quiet. "It's alright, Branwen," she said. "I need your help again."

Branwen looked hesitant, until Aria held up a coin. Then she nodded.

"Do you know a man named Lorkmir?" Aria asked.

Branwen nodded. "I've seen him in the Elven Gardens district."

Aria held up another coin. "Can you tell me where his house is?"

Branwen told her, then quickly added, "And I won't tell no one we spoke, milady."

"Good." She handed over the coins, then hesitated. After a moment, she held out several more. "Take this and buy some sturdy cloth. If you use dried driftwood, you can build yourself a shelter without too much trouble. Use what's left to buy some food."

Branwen looked up at her and saw that she understood. She knew the difficulties of living on the streets. When she reached out to take the money, Aria took her hand. "Things can change," she said. "Remember that." She placed the money in the girl's hand, then stood and slipped away.

Some time later, Aria climbed through a window at Lorkmir's house. Thanks to Branwen's directions, she'd been able to find the house with ease. She paused for a moment to look at her surroundings.

She was in a bedroom. The bed in the corner was unmade and unoccupied. The blankets were covered with a fine layer of dust. Aria took a closer look at the room. The bedside table and dresser were dusty, too. Everything was covered with dust, from the paintings on the wall to the rug in the middle of the floor. Apparently Lorkmir hadn't used this room for a while.

A sound in the next room froze her in her tracks. A moment later, the sound came again, some kind of tinkling, clunking noise. She crept to the door and opened it just enough to peek out. A fair-haired Altmer sat at a table across the main room, his back to her. Several small bottles littered the table in front of him. As she watched, he picked up one of them and gulped down the contents.

This had to be Faelian. The chances were slim that there would be two blonde Altmer with a skooma problem in the same city, even a city as large as the capitol. Now that she'd found him, Aria needed to deal with him quickly before Lorkmir came back.

She slipped into the main room and crept up behind him. The man didn't pay her any attention. Aria drew her blade and prepared to grab his neck. Suddenly, he stood up and turned around.

Aria jumped at the unexpected action. "Hey, whoa!" The Elf said. "You shouldn't...shouldn't sneak up on people like that..." His words were badly slurred. He squinted at her. "How...what are...what are you...doing here? You're not my...not my friend? What...you know, what do you want?"

Aria was so stunned at his apparent lack of fear that she didn't say anything. That seemed to amuse Faelian.

"You...you're kind of weird. You know that?" He said. "But...that's okay. I...I like crazy people. I like crazy people...and skooma!" He laughed.

Aria raised an eyebrow. This guy was completely crazy. Just to be sure, though, she asked, "You are Faelian, right?"

The Altmer stared blankly at her for a moment. "Faelian? Hey, that's my name! Yeah. I'm Faelian." He giggled again. "Oh, yeah...you want to...want to be my friend?"

"Not especially," Aria murmured.

"I'll tell you what," Faelian slurred, putting an arm heavily around her shoulders. "Skooma's the only thing...the only thing I want...you get me some...now listen up...sk...skooma. You know what that is? Get me some skooma and...and...we'll be good...good friends. Okay?"

Aria quickly pulled away. The motion threw Faelian off balance and he stumbled a bit, catching himself on the table. He looked down. "Hey, look! Skooma! Did you...did you bring it for me?" Before Aria could respond, he said, "Yeah...you're my friend now. Hey...now that we're...we're friends...you want to come with me? To my...my special place? Not...you know...very far...if you want...come to Lorkmir's house. I go there every day. Every day. I just go and...relax."

"Aren't we in Lorkmir's house already?" Aria asked.

Faelian looked around. "Are we? Yeah, I guess we are." He giggled. "Lorkmir ain't...he ain't around no more!" Faelian laughed. "I use his house. You come whenever you...you want!" His rambling ended with another giggle.

This guy was so different from her previous contracts that it was throwing her off balance. He didn't seem to realize where he was at the moment. He didn't even seem to care that he was alone in an abandoned house with a knife-wielding stranger. Aria shook her head. She just needed to get this done and go home.

She moved away and slipped around behind Faelian. The Elf was so out of his head that he seemed to forget about her as soon as she was out of sight. He simply saw back down and started gulping down skooma again.

Aria held up her Blade of Woe. With quick movements, she grabbed Faelian's hair, pulled his head back, and slid the blade across his throat. She dropped the body to the floor and cleaned her blade with a rag from the table. After a moment, she paused to consider her handiwork.

Faelian was dead, with no witnesses, thus fulfilling the terms of the contract. However, when the body was discovered, it would be easy to see that he had been assassinated. If this Adamus Phillida was as obsessed as Ocheeva claimed, he would immediately suspect the Dark Brotherhood. Aria needed to leave a false trail.

She found a chair with arms and set it next to the body. With some effort, she got the body positioned in the chair and tied the wrists to the arms. As an extra measure, she smashed a couple of figures with hilt of her dagger and punched him in the face a few times. For the final step, she placed a rug from another room over the pool of blood.

Aria wiped the excess blood from her hands and pulled her hood up. Her work was done. It was time to go home.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It was late by the time she got back to Cheydinhal. Getting out of the Imperial City in her blood-stained clothes without drawing suspicion had taken a lot more time than she had thought it would. The chapel bells tolled eleven times as she slipped into the abandoned house.

The main room was empty when she entered. Aria glimpsed Richard skulking in the corner as she walked down the hallway toward Vicente's room. She wanted to let him know that she was back before reporting to Ocheeva. But Vicente's room was dark. In the light from the hallway, Aria could see that his cloak and weapons were gone.

She went back up to Ocheeva's room. It, too, was empty, although the fire was burning. Now Aria was puzzled. Where was everyone?

She went to the living quarters next. The fireplace was lit, but there was a screen in front of it and she couldn't see any other lights. She stepped into the room.

Suddenly, a pair of slender arms wrapped around her. "Surprise!" Antionetta shouted. The fire screen was removed and several candles were lit, revealing her family standing around the dining table. As Mraaj-Dar went around light lamps in the room, Aria took in the scene.

The table had been set with the fine silver dishes and was loaded with a feast. Roast beef, chicken, ham, potatoes, carrots, and corn, all of her favorite foods were there, along with a cake in the middle of the table. A few wrapped packages sat on the sideboard.

"What is all this?" Aria asked, bewildered.

Antionetta gave her a tight hug. "What do you think? It's a birthday party!"

"For who?"

"For you, little Sister!" Gogron pulled her away from Antionetta and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "Happy birthday!"

Aria was still confused, so Ocheeva explained. "It's our tradition to celebrate the first anniversary of the arrivals of our family members. I'm not sure if other Sanctuaries do the same, but it is something we very much enjoy." She gave her a hug, as well. "It has been a year since you joined our family, my dear, so we wanted to do something special for you." She gestured to the table. "A dinner with all your favorite foods, as well as a few gifts for you."

Aria looked around the room with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much, everyone." She hadn't felt this happy since before she became an orphan.

"Come now, no tears on your special day," Lucien said as he approached her.

"You came, too?" Aria asked as she hugged him.

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything," he replied. He held her at arm's length. "I'm proud of how far you've come this past year, child."

Aria gave him a happy smile and another hug, then allowed Antionetta to pull her over to a chair at the head of the table. As everyone sat down, she noticed the empty chair. "Wait, where's Vicente?"

Ocheeva sat at the other end of the table. "He's out on a contract. I believe it has something to do with poisoning a warlord in the western part of the province. He should be back in a day or two." Seeing Aria's disappointment, she smiled gently. "He was upset that he had to miss today, but the contract was time-sensitive. He said to tell you congratulations and that he loves you and will be back as soon as possible. Now let's eat."

As they enjoyed the dinner, the talk turned to the contract Aria had just completed. She ended up telling everyone about the difficulties she ran into and how she overcame them. When she got to her conversation with Atraena, she mentioned the alias she had used, catching Antionetta's interest.

"Who's Tissina Grey?" She asked. "Or did you just make that up on the spot?"

Before Aria could explain, Mraaj-Dar spoke up. "It is a character mentioned in Immortal Blood, Aria's favorite book. She is described as a brave, beautiful knight that studies vampires."

All eyes turned to the Khaajit in surprise. His ears went flat when he realized that he was now the center of attention. "Aria talked about it so much when she first arrived that I read the book to see what all the fuss was about," he muttered.

Lucien raised an eyebrow. "I see. Aria, if you would care to continue?"

Aria went on with her story, ending with her odd confrontation with Faelian. The family laughed as she recounted his slurred speech and dazed manner. When she finished, Ocheeva nodded.

"Well done, my dear," she said. "This was a difficult contract, but you handled it very well. The High Elf now swims in the maelstrom of darkness at the feet of our Dread Father, Sithis."

"And there were no witnesses to your handiwork," Lucien agreed. "It was clever of you to stage the scene as you did."

"Because of the discretion you exercised," Ocheeva continued, "Captain Phillida will not suspect the Dark Brotherhood was involved, and will not meddle in our affairs. See me after dinner for your reward and bonus."

"Enough contract talk," Antionetta insisted. "It's time for Aria to open her gifts."

Teinaava brought over one of the packages from the sideboard. "This one is from Ocheeva and myself."

Aria pushed her plate back and accepted the gift. She untied the twine and unwrapped a full novice-level alchemy set, complete with a copy of Fundamentals of Alechemy. "Wow. Thank you so much!"

"And this is from me," Antionetta said, handing her a small bundle. Aria unwrapped it to reveal and small, intricately carved wooden horse.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" She gave Antionetta a hug.

Lucien stood up and handed her a book. "It's not much, but I hope you enjoy it."

Aria turned it over to see the cover. " _The Armorer's Challenge_. I've been wanting to read this for a while. Thank you, Lucien."

The family finished dinner and Aria brought her gifts over to her dresser before going to see Ocheeva. The birthday dinner had been wonderful, but without Vicente, it wasn't perfect. She remembered the message he'd given to Ocheeva. _He loves you and will be back as soon as possible_. Vicente had never said "I love you" before. It was nice to hear Ocheeva say it, but she wanted to hear it from Vicente.

She caught up with Ocheeva just outside her quarters. The Argonian invited her in and showed her to a chair. "I'm guessing you're here about your reward. And since you fulfilled all terms in the contract, you receive a bonus, as well. Both are well-earned." She handed over the pouch of gold and retrieved a steel bow from the corner of the room. "This bow is called Shadowhunt. It's enchanted to damage both health and magicka. A powerful tool for dealing with ranged targets."

Aria thanked Ocheeva and took the weapon, but didn't get up. "Ocheeva, can I ask you something?"

Ocheeva sat back down and patted her hand. "Of course, dear. You can ask me anything."

Aria pushed some hair behind her ear and bit her lip. After a moment, she said, "Did...did Vicente really say he loved me?"

Ocheeva smiled. "Not in so many words, but it was easy to see. His eyes get very dark when he speaks of you, and something in him comes to life when you're around. Vicente is very private, but I have known him for a long time and have learned to read his expressions. He is happier with you than I have ever seen him. He loves you, Aria." She studied the younger woman's face. "And I can see that you love him, too."

Aria was silent for several moments. "Are you alright, dear?" Ocheeva asked.

Aria nodded. "It's not that I don't believe you, it's just-"

"Not the same as hearing him say it?" Ocheeva nodded knowingly. "I completely understand. But may I offer some advice?"

"Of course."

"You may feel reluctant to admit that you love him because he hasn't said it, but keep in mind that he may be feeling the same way. My advice would be to seize a moment and tell him. Even if he hasn't told you. Life is too short and love to precious to waste by being shy."

Aria thought about that. Life had already taught her that it could change in a moment. She didn't want to lose Vicente the same way she had her parents, especially without him knowing how she felt about him.

Ocheeva could see that Aria was thinking about her words. "You have some time to think things over before Vicente returns. And you don't have to take my advice. Do what you feel is best. Go now and rest, and may the Night Mother guard your dreams." Aria nodded and gave Ocheeva a hug before saying goodnight and gathering up her things. She left the room and went back to the living quarters, where the other family members were settling down for the night. Lucien was sleeping on the couch again. There was a ripple of laughter as he threatened Gogron with confinement again if he so much as got out of bed.

"What if I have to go to the bathing chamber?" Gogron protested.

Lucien shifted a more comfortable position and closed his eyes. "Change your sheets in the morning."

Aria chuckled at Gogron's whining as she got into bed. But when the lamps were put out and everyone settled down, she thought about Ocheeva's words. And she came to a decision.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Aria spent the next day breaking in her new alchemy set. According to her book, each piece had to be cleaned, then heated and cooled several times before using them. Up to now, Mraaj-Dar had owned the only full alchemical set in the Sanctuary. Rather than deal with his attitude, Aria had chosen to use a smooth stone and a pewter plate to grind the powder for her potions and had boiled them with a pot from the kitchen. Now that she had proper equipment, she could make potions with far more ease.

She was trying to figure out the easiest way to clean out the calcinator when a shadow fell across her bed. She looked up to see Vicente smiling down at her. "You're back!" She cried, throwing her arms around him.

Vicente sat dow beside her and kissed her deeply. "I missed you, dear one."

Ocheeva's words echoed in Aria's mind. She pulled back and took his hands. "Vicente, I love you."

Vicente's face softened and he squeezed her hands. "I love you, too. Being away on this contract made me realize how much I need you." He abruptly stood up, pulling her to her feet. "Come with me."

He led her down the hall to his quarters. His cloak, weapons, and a satchel lay on his bed. Vicente released her hand and pulled a rolled bundle out of the satchel. "I realized I would likely miss your birthday because of the contract, so I found this for you." He offered her the bundle.

Aria found the edge of the fabric and unrolled it to reveal an elegant, floor-length dress. The sky-blue velvet was accented by gold embroidery on the hem, sleeves, and bodice. "Oh, it's so beautiful!"

Vicente smiled, pleased that she liked it. "I was hoping to be back in time to give it to you yesterday evening, but the enchanting took longer than I thought it would."

"It's enchanted?"

Vicente nodded. "It has a Speechcraft spell on it. With that dress, you could charm the Emperor himself into handing you his kingdom." He gave her a wicked grin. "I call it the Deceiver's Finery."

Aria threw an arm around his neck and kissed him. "I love it, Vicente. Thank you."

"You're very welcome, dear one. Now, I don't know about you, but I could do with something to eat."

Aria carefully draped the gown over her arm. "There's some cold mutton and bread leftover from dinner. I'll put this away while you get some, then you can tell me about your contract."

Vicente followed her back to the living quarters. Aria carefully put the gown in her trunk, then joined him at the dinner table. After a few bites, he started telling her about his contract.

"The target was the leader of a marauder band in the western part of the province, out past Skingrad. The leader was very sick, but he was given medicine daily that was basically the only thing keeping him alive. The terms of the contract were to replace his medicine with poison that would make it appear as though he died of natural causes."

"How'd you find where they were hiding?" Aria asked, snatching a piece of bread from his plate.

"I was talking to Teinaava while getting ready to go. He was in the area recently and heard of them. They were holed up in an abandoned fort. It wasn't hard to find, but the entrance was heavily guarded. But Teinaava told my about a secret way in."

"Really?"

Vicente took a drink from his wine glass. "About half a mile to the east, there's the remains of an abbey. The secret tunnel into Fort Sutch comes out there. So I snuck in that way. Inside, I overheard a couple of his men talking about him. When they mentioned where his medicine was kept, I hurried to the cabinet and made the switch. Once that was done, I got out. All in all, it wasn't too hard."

Aria scoffed. "I'm sure it was a lot harder than you make it sound." She stood up and took his empty dishes. "More?"

"No, thank you. I'll be fine until supper. I need to unpack and see to my equipment." He stood up and embraced her. "I love you."

Aria sighed happily as he gave her one more kiss before leaving the room. When she turned around, Antionetta was leaning against the counter. "You two are so cute together," she teased.

"Oh, shut up."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Over the next few weeks, Aria and Vicente basked in their growing relationship. They spent nearly all of their time together, whether it was training or talking or simply reading together by the fireplace. Aria thought back to her conversation with Antionetta. She still wasn't sure about becoming a vampire, but the idea of marrying Vicente was starting to seem more and more appealing. She couldn't imagine her life without him.

Before she could truly sort out her thoughts about it, Ocheeva called her to her quarters. When she got there, Aria noticed that Ocheeva looked excited. She quickly waved Aria to a seat. "Do you like parties?" She asked.

Aria paused at the unexpected question. "Isn't it a little late to ask that? You already hosted a birthday party for me."

Ocheeva shook her head, smiling. "No, this is for a contract. You'll be attending a party, but the other guests will be your targets. What do you think?"

"That sounds interesting. Tell me more."

"Gladly. You'll need to travel to the city of Skingrad, to the large house known as Summitmist Manor. There, you will meet up with five very unlucky guests. In order to receive your bonus, you must kill each guest separately, one by one. If anyone sees you committing murder, the bonus is forfeit. The guests believe that there is a chest of gold hidden in the house and have agreed to be locked inside until one of them finds it. In fact, the guests believe the key to the manor is inside the chest, and only by satisfying their greed will they be allowed to leave. Poor fools. There is, of course, no chest of gold. The guests will find no key. After you arrive, the doors will be locked behind you, as everyone expects. When all the guests lie dead, you will be free to leave. Any questions?"

Aria nodded. "Why so many targets?"

"Each guest, at some point in the past, wronged their mysterious host. Now he's hired us to exact his revenge," Ocheeva answered.

 _Someone's holding a grudge,_ Aria thought. Out loud, she said, "I'll do it."

"Splendid," Ocheeva replied. "Now, the party is tomorrow night. If you leave in the morning, you'll be there with enough time to make any preparations you need." She paused. "I must admit, I'm envious. This contract sounds like it will be a great deal of fun. You'll have to tell me all about it when you return."

Aria nodded and left the room. She couldn't wait to tell Antionetta and Vicente about this contract. A few minutes later, the three of them were sitting by the fire.

"Well, that's interesting," Vicente said when Aria finished speaking. "I think the key to successfully completing this contract is effectively blending in with the other guests. Since it's a dinner party, they'll likely be dressed up. It would be a good occasion for your new dress."

Antionetta groaned. "Oh, I'm so jealous! You get to dress up in fancy clothes and go to a party and kill people! My last contract was just a stall-owner." She leaned forward. "We should figure out how to do your hair! And I've got a necklace that would go so well-"

Aria held up a hand. "Slow down, Netta. I don't need to get that dressed up. I need to be able to move around well enough to complete the contract." She looked at Vicente. "I was already planning on wearing the dress, though."

Vicente looked pleased, but before he could say anything, Antionetta said, remember, you must make them like you. Make them trust you. Then bathe in their blood!" She laughed at her joke.

"How do I make them trust me?" Aria asked. "I don't think there's a spell for that."

Antionetta shrugged. "I don't know Tell a joke. Or a sad story. People always go for sad stories."

"And, remember, the dress has a Speechcraft spell, so I'm sure you'll do just fine, dear one," Vicente reassured, kissing her hair.

The next morning, Aria packed as soon as she had finished breakfast. Her contract had been the main topic at the table, and everyone wished her luck.

She packed her dress and some other clothes in a satchel, then checked the condition of her Blade of Woe. According to Telaendril, a proper lady wouldn't be seen with anything bigger than a fancy dagger. Beyond that, her magic would have to suffice. As she buckled the blade on, Mraaj-Dar approached her.

Ever since their first encounter outside Ocheeva's quarters, Aria had tread lightly around the Khajit. He'd not been openly hostile toward her since then, but he hadn't been friendly, either. But lately, he'd been almost civil towards her, sometimes even to the point of giving full, polite sentences instead of insults. Aria hoped to win him over eventually.

He shoved a bag into her hands and muttered, "For your contract..."

Puzzled, Aria opened the bag and looked inside. "Apples?"

"Poisoned apples. For your victims. So don't eat them," he said gruffly before walking away.

Aria watched him walk away in stunned silence. Poisoned apples were Mraaj-Dar's specialty. For him to give them away, to her of all people, was unheard of.

"Well, well. Miracles do happen," Vicente said, suddenly appearing beside her.

"Is he starting to trust me?"

"I told you he would, given a year or two." Vicente took her in his arms. "I know this seems like an easy contract, but be careful out there, dear one. I've waited three hundred and twenty-five years for you. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Aria assured him. "I'll be back in a few days. A week, at most, if I really take my time." She leaned in and whispered "I love you" before kissing him.

"I love you."

Aria pulled away and grabbed her satchel. There wasn't time for long goodbyes. It was time to work.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Late that evening, Aria walked up the steps of Summitmist Manor. The huge mansion was located near the center of the city, not far from the castle. Earlier that evening, she had stabled her horse and taken a room at at an inn just outside the city. She'd made good time and had been able to dress and style her hair before finding the manor.

As she walked up the wide stone steps, she surveyed the building. It was at least three stories, with a basement, as well, she suspected. The bottom row of windows was at least ten feet from the ground. That could be a problem if the contract went poorly.

Aria decided she would look for an alternate exit as she mounted the last step. The large front door opened as she approached. An older Nord appeared in the doorway. "So the last guest finally arrives. Welcome to Summitmist Manor, milady."

He ushered her inside and took her cloak. "I'll tell you what I told all the others. You go in, I'll lock the door. You don't come out till it's over." He waited till Aria nodded. "Now I'll tell you what I _didn't_ tell the others. We have the same mother, you and I. And she wants you to have this." He grinned and handed her a key. "It's the key to the house. Someone else has already told you the other details, right? Kill all the guests, then leave?" He waited for her to nod again. "Good. Well, you'd better get in there. They're waiting for you."

Aria slipped the key into her pocket as the Nord left. She heard the solid _click_ of the lock. Ahead, someone was coming around the corner. A Breton woman, probably in her sixties, joined her in the entryway. Her mouth was turned down in a scowl. Aria disliked her immediately.

"The sixth guest has finally arrived!" The woman said. "Well, it's about time! Do you know how long we've been waiting? It seems like an age. What took you so long? Who are you, anyway?"

Aria bristled under the verbal assault. She responded without thinking. "I'm an assassin hired to kill you."

As soon as she said it, she regretted it. To her surprise, however, the woman laughed. "Oh, you're a funny one! Good. I'm glad one of us has a sense of humor about all of this. It will make our time here that much more enjoyable." She looped her arm through Aria's. "Everyone is already in the sitting room. The rest of us have already traded instructions, since we're all stuck here together. I'm Matilde Petit."

"I'm Aria-"

"Oh, that's a lovely name!" Matilde led her into a comfortably furnished sitting room. Four other people were gathered inside. Matilde pointed out each person.

There was a pretty, young Dunmer woman named Dovesi Dran, who was originally from Morrowind and had recently moved to Valenwood. A Nord drinking in the corner apparently went by the name of Nels the Naughty. A Redguard standing with his back to the wall was a former soldier named Neville. The final stranger was a young Imperial man named Primo Antonius. His fine clothes suggested he came from wealth.

Aria went around the room, getting to know each person a little bit. These were her targets, after all. She needed to figure out if there were weaknesses she could exploit. She learned that Matilde was disgusted by Nels, Nels hated Neville, Neville hated Nels equally, and Primo was here because he was bored.

As they were enjoying drinks after dinner, Aria found herself standing near Primo. She caught the way his eyes followed Dovesi as she crossed the other end of the room. She edged a little closer. "She's pretty, isn't she?"

Primo jumped. "What? I wasn't-I don't know what you're talking about.

Aria gave him a knowing smile. "Come on, I saw you watching Dovesi. I don't blame you, though. She _is_ really pretty."

Primo looked at Dovesi again. "Yes, she is quite beautiful, isn't she? A little young, perhaps, and not exactly high-born, but she possesses a unique elegance."

"So? Go talk to her."

"I-I can't," Primo insisted. "Can I be honest with you, my friend? I find Dovesi...captivating. She possesses a beauty beyond compare. Maybe you could do me a favor? If you speak with her, put in a good word for me, would you? I would be forever in your debt."

Aria sighed. "All right, but only if you promise to talk to her yourself later."

"Deal."

Aria casually walked over to where Dovesi was chatting with Nels. After a few minutes, Nels got up to refill his drink, leaving the two girls alone. Aria claimed his chair once he was gone.

After making some small talk for a few minutes, Aria leaned over. "So what do you think?"

Dovesi looked puzzled. "Think of what?"

"Of our fellow guests."

"Well," Dovesi said thoughtfully, "Neville seems very serious, but I guess that's normal for a retired soldier. Nels seems nice enough. Matilde seems like a very respectable lady, but I don't think she likes me very much."

"And what about Primo?"

Dovesi blushed. "He's very handsome. But please don't tell him I said so!"

"He likes you."

"Oh, please, Dovesi said. "It's pretty obvious that Primo comes from a wealthy family. He would never be interested in a girl like me, I'm afraid."

"Not true!" Aria insisted. "He told me he likes you!"

Dovesi flushed and pushed a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "He...he did? Oh, my goodness, what should I do?" Should I talk to him? Or maybe play hard to get? Or should I...you know?" Or would that be too forward?"

Aria sensed an opportunity. "Go to his room. Wait for him there. Then I'll talk to him and get him to go upstairs, too."

Dovesi gasped. "Oh, you think so? I mean, it is rather forward, but I like it! All right then, I'll wait for him in his room upstairs! Oh, thank you, thank you!"

She slipped from the room as Aria smiled to herself. Time to play.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Aria waited several minutes before slipping away from the others. She followed the stairs up to the third floor. There were three doors leading off the hallway. She decided to try the farthest one first.

By sheer luck, she picked the right one. She opened the door a crack and saw Dovesi sitting on one of the two beds in the room. She pushed the door open.

Dovesi saw the movement out of the corner of her eye and jumped up. Her face fell when she saw who it was. "Oh, it's you. I was hoping it was Primo."

"I just came up to tell you that I talked to him, and he should be coming up soon," Aria said.

Dovesi covered her face with her hands. "Oh, do you really think this was a good idea?" She asked, turning away.

"Of course it is," Aria insisted, discreetly drawing her blade. "It's a perfect opportunity."

"For what? For me to make a fool of myself?"

Aria put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Of course not. It's a perfect opportunity for this."

Dovesi glanced over her shoulder, then stiffened as Aria slid the blade into her back. Before Dovesi could register the betrayal, Aria gave the dagger a hard twist and pulled it out. She covered the girl's mouth before she could scream for help and followed her when she sank to the floor.

She kept her mouth covered for several minutes, until she saw that the light had faded from from the Dunmer's eyes. She cleaned her blade on the girl's dress, then stood up and brushed the wrinkles from her dress. This was Vicente's gift to her and it wouldn't do to ruin with carelessness.

Now for the next step. Aria went back downstairs and rejoined the other guests. After a few moments of conversation with Matilde, she went to stand by Primo again. "You owe me," she told him.

"Excuse me?"

Aria looked at him. "I did more than put in a good word for you. Dovesi is waiting for you upstairs, in your bedroom."

Primo's eyes went wide. "Oh. Uh...should-should I go up now? I don't want to seem too eager."

Aria rolled her eyes. "Go whenever you feel like going. Just remember, she isn't going to wait all night."

Primo nodded and quickly excused himself. He immediately climbed the stairs, while Aria found a seat near the fireplace. Time to sit back and watch her handiwork.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, a scream echoed through the house, originating from the third floor. Everyone rushed upstairs to see what the problem was. They found Primo holding Dovesi's bloody corpse in his arms.

"No!" Nels shouted. He ran to Dovesi's other side while Aria and Matilde clung together in shock. Neville took charge of the situation.

"Primo," he said calmly, "what happened here?"

"I-I don't know!" Primo insisted. "I came upstairs, opened the door, and-and she was just lying there...in a pool of blood!"

Neville knelt next to the body. "Everyone, go downstairs," he ordered. "I'll be down shortly."

Surprisingly, no one questioned him. Aria followed the others from the room, glancing over her shoulder as Nels ushered her away from the sight. Neville was kneeling by the body, carefully looking at the wound on Dovesi's back. The look on his face said that he could be trouble for Aria. She would need to keep an eye on him.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

They gathered in the living room. As Aria walked in, Matilde grabbed her arm and pulled her down to sit beside her. "Please, sweetie, stay close to me. The killer might strike again, whoever he is."

"Who could have done such a horrible thing?" Aria asked her.

"Well, it had to be someone absolutely brutish," Matilde replied, glancing over at Nels.

Aria followed her gaze. "You think Nels could be the killer?" She whispered.

"I don't know. He plays the buffoon, but it could all be an act. He is a Nord, after all, and they're such a savage, uncivilized people."

Aria looked up at the ceiling. "What do you think Neville is doing up there?"

"Probably looking for clues left by the killer. He used to be a soldier, so I'm sure he's seen such things before. And he has a strong sense of justice, I can tell. If we find out who the killer is, he'll take care of things, if you know what I mean."

Their conversation was interrupted by the Redguard's arrival in the room. He stood in front of the fireplace and faced them. Aria tried to read his expression, but his dark eyes gave nothing away.

"A guest has been murdered. Since we're all locked in here together, that means the killer is among us. In this very room." The remaining guests glanced uneasily at each other. "This entire party is a trap. Someone wants us dead, and now they have their chance. Don't let your guard down. And whoever the killer is, I will find them." As he finished speaking, his glare fell on Nels.

Aria breathed an inward sigh of relief. It seemed like Neville thought Nels was the killer. That was good for her, but she couldn't relax yet. She had four more guests to go.

Everyone dispersed after Neville finished speaking. Nels immediately went to the sideboard and started drinking. He seemed to be trying to drown his fear. Matilde and Neville spoke quietly near the fire. Aria noticed Primo sitting by himself at the other end of the room.

She stood up and went over to him, pausing at the sideboard to take a couple of apples from the silver bowl there. Nels didn't give her a second glance as he poured himself another drink. As she turned away, she skillfully slid one of the apples into her pocket, switching it with the one she hid there earlier.

She sat beside Primo and held out one of the apples. Primo accepted it and continued to sit there, spinning the apple in his hands. After a moment, he said, "Who? Who among us is vile enough to take the life of such a beautiful, precious creature?"

Aria shook her head. "It was my fault." Primo looked sharply at her as she went on. "I was the one who told her to go upstairs. Maybe if I hadn't encouraged her, she would still be alive."

Primo sighed. "I'm beginning to get a bad feeling about all of this. I'd leave right now, if I could. The money means nothing to me."

"Why are you here, then?"

"I just thought it would be fun." He shook his head and took a bite of his apple. "I never dreamed it would turn out like this."

Aria was just about to bite into her own apple when Primo started coughing. He tried to get up to get something to drink, but the coughing quickly turned to choking. Aria yelled for the others as he fell to his knees, gasping for breath. His face started to take on a blue shade as he continued to struggle. Neville and Matilde tried to help him, but there was nothing they could do. Within seconds, he was convulsing on the floor. After less than a minute, he was dead.

The three remaining guests stared in shock. Aria was a bit stunned, herself. She knew Mraaj-Dar's poisoned apples were powerful, but she hadn't realized they took effect that quickly. And she'd never seen the results in person.

Neville speared her with a intense look. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know! One minute we were sitting here talking, the next..." She motioned to the body.

"What was he doing right before he started choking?"

"He...was eating an apple," Aria replied. She pointed at the apple lying next to the bench.

Neville carefully picked up the piece of fruit. After studying it carefully, he muttered, "Poison."

Aria looked at her hands. "I-I touched it! Does that mean-?"

"No, you're probably fine," Neville said. "I've seen similar things before. The poison is contained on the inside." He looked at the other guests. "No one eat anything else. We don't know what else may have been poisoned. One thing is clear: we're being stalked, like animals in the forest. And the killer won't stop with just two."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The rest of the night passed without incident. The four remaining guests tried to get some sleep. At Neville's insistence, everyone paired up, the women in one room, and the men in another. Matilde turned out to be a light sleeper, so Aria couldn't get to anyone else. She finally fell asleep, annoyed at the delay.

However, Matilde herself provided another opportunity after they both got dressed for the day. Despite the two deaths, the older woman still believed that there was a chest of gold somewhere in the manor. She decided to search the first floor and insisted that Aria come with her so they could look after each other.

As Aria poked through shelves and drawers, she thought about how to kill Matilde. She could always use her dagger, but that would be impossible to explain to the other two guests. No, she needed to find another way.

A sound from above caught her attention. Nels was standing near the balcony railing, looking out the window as he drank more ale. A heavy marble bust was displayed on a pillar next to him. If she could get Matilde to stand beneath the railing, she could put the blame on Nels. If she missed, the ensuing drama would prove entertaining, anyway.

She glanced at Matilde. The woman was methodically making her way around the room. Eventually, she would stand under the railing, but there was no guarantee that Nels would still be at the railing. She needed to get her over here now.

She grabbed a book from the nearby shelf. "Hey, Matilde, she called. "Do you think there's anything about Summitmist Manor in the guidebook?"

Matilde looked up and started to walk over. "It's possible. It's become something of a sight for visitors to see. Let's take a look." She stopped next to Aria and looked over her shoulder.

Now for the hard part. Aria had been practicing a telekinesis spell recently, but always when she was looking at her target. Vicente had told her it was possible to do it without looking, but it was far more difficult. Aria closed her eyes and tried to focus on her memory of the marble bust.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Matilde asked.

Before Aria could answer, they heard a grinding noise. Matilde looked up just in time to see the bust tilt and fall off the edge. She didn't even have time to scream.

Aria, however, couldn't help but scream as she was showered with blood. _Okay_ , _that_ _was_ _messier_ _than_ _I_ _thought_ _it_ _would_ _be_ , she thought. Her scream brought the men over to the railing.

"Aria, are you alright?" Nels called down.

"What happened?" Neville demanded.

Aria pointed up at Nels. "It was him! It had to be! He pushed the statue!"

Neville faced Nels. "I should have known it was you," he said. "Nords are raised to be cold-blooded killers."

"So that's what you really think, huh?" Nels said with a sneer. "I guess once an Imperial Legion bulldog, always an Imperial Legion bulldog. I didn't do this, and if you would climb down off of your Imperial high horse, you would see that."

"I've searched every inch of this house. It's sealed up tight. There's no way in or out, and there's no one hiding inside. There are only three of us left, and I know Aria and I aren't killers. That just leaves you. I think you're a lawless barbarian with no respect for authority who will do anything to get your hands on the chest of gold. Just like every other Nord."

Nels was getting even angrier. "You and your kind are scum, but I didn't kill anyone!"

"Really? Then the statue just magically threw itself over the balcony? Nice try, you mead-swilling barbarian."

Nels slammed his fist on the railing. "That's it!" Aria watched from below as he launched himself at Neville. Nels may have been bigger, but Neville still remembered how to fight. After a few minutes of fighting, Neville got him in a chokehold and knocked him out.

As he laid the unconscious Nord on the floor, he called down to Aria. "Can you find some rope and bring it up?"

Aria found a length of rope and hurried to the second floor. Neville quickly tied Nels' hands behind his back. "Well, that's it, my friend. We're the last. Keep an eye on him. I'm going to find an axe and do my best to chop the door down and get us out of here."

Aria nodded and Neville left the room. As soon as he was gone, she knelt next Nels. A few minutes later, she heard rhythmic banging as Neville tried to chop through the front door. She drew her dagger and quickly slit Nels' throat. Then she went to find Neville. Playtime was over.

Neville must have sensed her behind him. He turned around and narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of her bloody dagger and the look in her eye. He nodded slowly.

"Well done," he said. "I have to give you some credit. You had me fooled. You made me trust you, which is not an easy thing. Oh, and the chest of gold was a nice touch. I knew it was all too good to be true, but I guess my greed got the best of me. But I'm afraid your little game is over now."

Aria casually slid her fingers along the edge of the blade and watched the blood drip from her fingers. "Yeah, you're right. The game is over. It's too bad, but I was starting to get bored, anyway. Now I just have to deal with you and then I can go home."

"Good luck," Neville said, hefting the axe. "I've killed more assassins in my day than I can count."

Aria shrugged. "Too bad it's not your day," she said with a sly grin.

Neville lunged at her, but as Aria had said, it wasn't his day. She was more than twenty years younger than him and leapt aside with ease. Neville turned and came at her again more carefully. He had some skill with an axe, but he was old and out of shape. He didn't have the stamina that she did. It only took a moment for her to find an opening and drive her blade into his chest.

Neville stared down at the dagger in his chest, then looked back up at Aria. He tried to say something, but all he could do was cough up blood, further bloodying Aria's face. She pulled the dagger out and he crumpled to the floor.

Aria glanced down at her blood-spattered dress. It was a good thing she had decided against wearing the Deceiver's Finery again. Bloodstains were difficult to get out of velvet. She stepped over the body and went upstairs. She had time for a bath before heading home.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Aria arrived back in Cheydinhal around mid morning. She had waited until nightfall to leave Summitmist Manor, using the extra time to scrub off the drying blood and change her clothes. As she entered the Sanctuary, she noticed Teinaava reading in the corner.

He stood up as soon as he saw her, setting his book aside. "You're back, Sister," he said. "I'll tell the others. Everyone has been waiting to hear about your contract."

Aria nodded. "It was fun. I'll meet everyone in the living quarters and tell you all about it."

She detoured to Vicente's room on her way. Vicente was sitting on his bed, book in hand, absently chewing on an apple. "That didn't come from Mraaj-Dar, did it?" She teased.

Vicente jumped and looked up. "Aria!" He set the apple and book on the nightstand and wiped his mouth before coming over. "I'm glad you're alright."

Aria kissed him. "I'm fine. Everything went well."

He took her satchel and cloak and set them on the table. "I can't wait to hear the details."

"Teinaava is gathering everyone in the living quarters. They're not even waiting until dinner."

"Everyone has been talking almost nonstop about the contract ever since Ocheeva received it." He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Aria took his hand and the couple walked to the living quarters. By the time they arrived, the rest of the family had gathered and were waiting for them. Vicente led Aria to the only open chair and pulled her down to sit on his lap.

"So tell us about the party!" Antionetta said eagerly.

Aria laughed and began her story, telling them about the five guests and the unique ways she brought about their demise. When she got to the part describing Primo's death, she paused and looked at Mraaj-Dar. "The poisoned apple worked perfectly. Thank you very much for those."

Mraaj-Dar looked down and muttered something that might have been "you're welcome." Rather than ask him to repeat it, she went on with her tale. By the time she finished, everyone was smiling.

"Well done, Aria," Ocheeva said. "It certainly sounds like you enjoyed the contract. Not only did you kill the five guests, you acted as an agent of terror and grief. You have earned your reward and bonus. Come with me and and I can give them to you. Everyone else, back to your duties."

In the shuffle of everyone moving around the living space, Aria didn't notice Mraaj-Dar approaching until he was standing directly in front of her. "Can we talk," he muttered, "privately?"

Aria glanced at Vicente. "Of course."

"I'll tell Ocheeva you'll be along in a moment," Vicente said.

Aria nodded and followed Mraaj-Dar. He led her out to the main room, then out through the door to the abandoned house. In the dark basement, he summoned a flame and lit a candle in the corner. Then he turned to face her.

For a moment, they simply stared at each other in the flickering candlelight. Aria waited. Mraaj-Dar seemed to have something on his mind and she didn't want to hurry him along.

"Look," he said. "I've been thinking, and...well...I just want to say...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you in the past. I'm sorry for that," he said, pointing at her scarred cheek. "Looking at the things you've accomplished, I can see that you're a valuable member of this Sanctuary. I know I didn't make you feel welcome when you first arrived, but I _am_ glad you came. So...can we start over?"

Aria didn't know what to say, so she simply nodded and held out her hand. Mraaj-Dar stared at it for a moment, then took it. "I suppose you've heard by now why I don't trust newcomers. But you've earned my trust...Sister."

Aria smiled and squeezed his hand before releasing it. "I think we're going to be good friends, Mraaj-Dar, now that we have a chance."

Mraaj-Dar nodded and blew out the candle, plunging them into darkness. It seemed he'd opened himself up long enough. She summoned a flame to light their way back into the Sanctuary. As they walked back into the main room, Mraaj-Dar offered to teach her some new spells to help with her contracts.

Vicente met her just inside the hallway. "Everything alright?" Aria stepped into his arms and gave him a passionate kiss. When she pulled back, Vicente blinked a few times. "Well. I guess everything is alright. What was that for? Not that I mind, of course..."

Aria laughed. "Mraaj-Dar called me Sister. He apologized and said he trusts me."

"Well, that is good news, indeed," Vicente said. "And a good reason to celebrate. How about a glass of wine?"

"As soon as I talk to Ocheeva. I'll meet you in your quarters."

"Deal." Vicente kissed her, then returned to his room. Aria knocked on Ocheeva's door and was told to come in.

"Ah, perfect timing," Ocheeva said. "I just finished counting out your reward." She slip a couple of piles of septims into a small pouch. "Here you are. And now for your bonus..."

Aria watched as the woman made her way over to a large chest in the corner. "Where does all the stuff for bonuses come from, anyway?"

Ocheeva started rummaging through the chest. "Most of it comes from adventurers who investigate caves and ruins. They find it and sell it to us for a good price. The members of the Black Hand keep an eye out for things that could be useful for contracts. Some things come from the contracts themselves."

"How's that?"

"Some of the wealthier targets have unique and valuable items in their homes. For most contracts, we have to be in and out, but sometimes there is enough time to look around and maybe snatch up a couple of treasures. If nothing else, you may find some loose coins or items to fence. Ah, here we are."

Ocheeva pulled a pair of leather bracers from the chest and brought them over to the table. "These bracers are a recent acquisition. I believe they are enchanted with a shield spell, but I'm not sure how powerful it is. You may want to Mraaj-Dar take a look if you can catch him in a good mood." Aria accepted the bracers, and Ocheeva put her hands on her shoulders. "Don't be discouraged by his attitude, my dear. One of these days, you'll get through to him."

Aria grinned. "Actually, we made amends just before I came here."

Ocheeva was thrilled and told her so. She offered a glass of wine to celebrate, but Aria told her about Vicente's offer. The Argonian smiled and shooed her from the room so she could spend time with her lover.

As she descended the steps to Vicente's room, Aria thought about her life for a moment. She finally had the trust of her entire family. She had a wonderful man who she loved with all her heart and who loved her in return. She had a job she enjoyed. Life was good.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"What do you think is going on? Aria asked.

Antionetta shook her head. "I have no idea."

The two girls were mending clothes in the main room. Lucien had come to visit that afternoon and, after greeting everyone, had shut himself in Ocheeva's quarters with Vicente and Ocheeva. That had been over an hour ago.

Everyone was intensely curious at the unusual proceedings, but no one could answer their questions. The girls resigned themselves to waiting and tried to be patient.

"So how's your new spell training going?" Antionetta asked, trying to distract them both.

"It's harder than I thought, but I think I'm doing okay. Mraaj-Dar is a good teacher," Aria replied. It had been almost two months since she and Mraaj-Dar had reconciled. In that time, the Khajit had started teaching her more advanced spells. She was currently working on a chameleon spell that would turn her almost completely invisible. It was Illusion magic, which was a new area for her, and was more difficult than she had expected.

The tension between Aria and Mraaj-Dar had all but disappeared. He was still gruff and often spoke harshly, but the anger and distrust was gone. They often had full conversations during their training sessions, and Aria discovered that he actually had a sense of humor underneath that prickly exterior.

Antionetta finished with the final piece of clothing. "Come on. Let's go do some training or something. It seems clear they're not coming out any time soon."

The girls cleaned up and went to the training room. Soon, they were absorbed in a hand-to-hand exercise with Gogron. Points were scored for each successful hit. Aria and Antionetta sparred against Gogron, while Telaendril kept score.

The Orc was surprisingly nimble for his size. The girls had a hard time getting any points, while he was steadily widening the gap. Antionetta threw a punch and missed, only to be tossed halfway across the room a second later. Aria jumped on his back to try a chokehold, but he simply peeled her off and threw her, as well. "Come on, girls. You gotta do better than that."

Aria, still on her back, tipped her head up to look at him. "You're enjoying trouncing us, aren't you?"

"Of course! What kind of Brother would I be if I did otherwise?"

Aria rolled her eyes and let her head drop back. Suddenly, she saw Richard standing above her. The Dark Guardian simply pointed at the door. Aria sat up and looked at him. "I don't understand."

Richard pointed at her, then at the door again.

"I think he wants you to go somewhere," Gogron said.

"Maybe Ocheeva is summoning you!" Antionetta guessed. Richard nodded.

"All right, I'm coming," Aria said. Antionetta tossed her boots over, and Aria quickly pulled them on while Richard started for the door. She followed him to Ocheeva's quarters, where he stopped and stood next to the door.

Aria knocked and was told to come in. "Shut the door behind you, please," Ocheeva said. Aria did and was asked to have a seat at the table. Lucien was seated on the other side of the table, with Ocheeva and Vicente on either side.

Lucien spoke first. "Thank you for coming, Aria. We have a most important contract for you. One that has been sanctioned by the Black Hand itself."

"Do you recall the name Adamus Phillida?" Ocheeva asked. "The Imperial Legion pest? It's time he joined Sithis in the Void."

"Think you're up to the task?" Vicente asked.

Aria considered that for a moment. They were asking her to kill the man who had been such a problem for the Brotherhood. She didn't need more than a minute to think. "It would be an honor. I accept."

All three nodded. "Good," Ocheeva said. "Adamus Phillida has spent his entire career investigating the Dark Brotherhood, interrupting our contracts, killing our family members!"

Vicente reached across the table and touched her arm to calm her. "We've tried to eliminate Phillida, of course, but failed on three separate occasions. One of those occasions was when we learned of Sho-riah's betrayal. But Phillida is a powerful man, and has always been surrounded by powerful associates."

"Now, the Legion pig's years of service have come to an end," Ocheeva said. "He has retired. Phillida must not be allowed such a victory. His destiny is...darker."

Vicente laid a map on the table. "Phillida now resides in Leyawiin, in the City Watch barracks, an honored guest of the soldiers there. He believes he is safe. He is, in fact, more vulnerable than ever."

Aria looked at the three of them. "What must I do?"

Lucien reached under the table and brought out a single ebony arrow. "The Black Hand has sanctioned the Rose of Sithis. It is a magical arrow specifically enchanted to kill its target. In this case, Phillida. As long as the arrow hits Phillida, he will die."

"What's the catch?" Aria asked.

"The Rose cannot pierce armor. Shoot while Phillida is armored, and it will be wasted."

Ocheeva nodded. "Travel to Leyawiin. Track Phillida. Learn his schedule. Observe when he removes that blasted Legion armor. And then, let fly the Rose of Sithis!"

"Kill Phillida in any way," Vicente continued, "Rose or not, and the contract is complete. But to receive a bonus, you must go beyond murder."

"Beyond murder?"

"You must send a message," Lucien responded. "Once Phillida is dead, take a finger from his corpse, the one that bears an Imperial Legion signet ring. Deposit this finger in the desk of Phillida's successor. His office is in the Imperial City Prison Barracks. Do this, and the bonus is yours."

"One further detail, however," Vicente cautioned. "Phillida may be retired, but he'll likely have a bodyguard, probably a member of the Leyawiin City Watch. You may have to dispose of him, as well."

"Any questions?" Ocheeva asked.

Aria considered everything she had learned. This would certainly be a challenge. But the entire Brotherhood was depending on her. She couldn't back down. "I'll leave immediately."

"Before you go," Lucien said, "there's one more thing we must do." He stood up, followed by the others. Vicente offered a hand to Aria and led her to the center of the room. Ocheeva stood on her left side and placed her hands on Aria's shoulder. Vicente did the same on her right. Lucien stood in front of her and placed his hands on her head.

"I lay upon you now the Night Mother's Blessing." As he spoke, their hands all began to glow. "May she walk with you always and guide your hand to act in accordance with the Five Tenets."

The glow faded and they dropped their hands. "The Night Mother's Blessing will help you succeed on this contract," Lucien said. "Take every precaution, and come back safely to us, child."

Ocheeva gave her a hug. "Yes, be very careful. We have complete faith in you and your abilities, but I'll feel better when you're safely home. Now, we'll give you and Vicente a moment alone."

She promptly shooed Lucien from the room. As soon as they were alone, Vicente took Aria in his arms. "Honestly, I wish one of the others were going."

Aria frowned. "Why? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. It's just..." Vicente sighed. "This contract...there's so much riding on it. On you. That's a lot of pressure. And pressure can lead to mistakes."

Aria laid her head on his shoulder and tightened her grip. "I know. I'll be careful."

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Aria replied without hesitation.

Vicente sighed again. "Then I won't stand in your way."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Aria left that evening. It took her almost two days to ride to Leyawiin. To be safe, she stabled her horse outside the city and set up camp within sight of the city's northern gates.

It was three days before she made her move. In that time, Aria learned Phillida's schedule and saw that he did indeed have a bodyguard. A female Khajit went with him nearly everywhere. Aria would have to deal with her, too. But first, Phillida.

Phillida got up at sunrise every morning and went to a local inn for breakfast. From there, he went outside the city to the local Coast Guard station for several hours. After his midday meal, he returned to the city and went for a swim near the castle. Then he wandered the city for a few hours, before going to a local tavern for dinner. After that, he usually returned to the barracks.

Aria had to catch him at a time when he wasn't wearing his armor. So far, when he slept or swam seemed to be the only times he took it off. There were too many people around when he swam, and at night, he was surrounded by soldiers. She would just have to do better. The Brotherhood was counting on her.

On her fourth day in Leyawiin, Aria followed Phillida and his bodyguard to the Coast Guard station once again. Instead of staying inside with him, however, the bodyguard came out after a few moments, leaving the door open. She started to walk back to the city, but Phillida called after her.

"Sho-riah! Make sure you get oil, too! I swear, I don't know how these recruits keep their armor polished with such a..."

Aria ducked behind a tree as the Khajit walked by. Her mind was racing. Sho-riah, Mraaj-Dar's former lover, was her. This changed things. Aria peeked out from behind the tree and watched her walk toward the city, mentally adding another requirement to her contract.

But first, she had to deal with Phillida. He was completely alone for the first time in four days. It was the perfect time to strike.

Aria crept around the perimeter of the station. She wasn't wearing her armor. If Phillida happened to look out the window, he was just see a hunter spending the day in the swamp.

She got to the back of the station, where the open window provided her a clear view of Phillida. He had finally taken off his armor, preparing to clean and polish it. It would be a difficult shot, seeing as archery wasn't her strong suit. For a moment, she wished Telaendril had been sent on this contract.

She ducked behind a tree and leaned against it for a moment. She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves, then unslung Shadowhunt. She pulled the Rose of Sithis out of her quiver and stepped out. She aimed carefully.

"Night Mother, guide my arrow," she whispered. She let the arrow fly.

The Night Mother must have heard her prayer. Through the open window, Aria saw Phillida fall to the side, the Rose embedded in his neck. She breathed a sigh of relief and hurried to the building, climbing in through the window. A quick check confirmed that Phillida was dead.

Aria snatched the arrow and put it back in her quiver, then turned to his hand. It took a little more work than she was expecting, but a moment later, she had his ring finger wrapped in a cloth and stowed in her bag. It was time to leave. On her way out, she grabbed Phillida's Legion helmet.

She hid the helmet and her bag back at her campsite. Before leaving the city, she had one more thing to do. Even though it had happened before she arrived, Sho-riah had hurt Mraaj-Dar. It was time to pay.

She went to Five Claws, a rundown local tavern. The Argonian bartender got her a drink and continued wiping the counter. "Haven't seen you in town before," she said.

Aria shook her head. "I'm just passing through. But I heard a friend of mine is in town. Sho-riah?"

"Yeah, I know Sho-riah. Comes here just about every night with her boss, the old Legion captain." The bartender narrowed her eyes. "How do you know her?"

Aria shrugged. "She's more a friend of a friend. I don't know her personally. Can you tell me where she lives?"

"What's it to you?"

"I just want to stop in and tell her my friend said hello," Aria said, sliding some coins across the counter.

The Argonian cglanced down. With a swipe of her hand, the coins disappeared. "Down the street across from Dividing Line. Second house on the right."

Aria thanked her and paid for her drink. Sho-riah should be returning to the Coast Guard station about now. That would give her enough time to find her house and prepare a little surprise.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

That evening, Sho-riah unlocked her door and stepped inside. It had been a difficult day. Her employer, Adamus Phillida, had been killed while she was running errands in town. An event like that didn't look good on the record of a professional bodyguard.

She poured herself a glass of ale. She was almost positive the Dark Brotherhood was behind the murder. There was no sign of a struggle. Just the body with a wound to neck. And a missing finger.

Her days with the Dark Brotherhood were long over, but her experience had made her a valuable source for Phillida. She knew she was part of the reason his obsession had continued, but it had been worth the gold he'd paid her. Now she had to find a new client.

Sho-riah took a long drink of the ale, then frowned at the cup. The ale tasted off. She had just opened the bottle the day before, so it shouldn't be sour already. She took another sip to be sure.

When the cup slipped from her fingers, she knew something was wrong. Her hands felt numb. When she tried to stand up, she fell to the floor. The numbness continued to take over her body.

A foot stepped into her line of sight. She tried to turn her head, but she couldn't move. "Don't waste your energy," a girl's voice said. "It's Glory of Night."

Sho-riah's eyes widened. Glory of Night, a mixture of nightshade and morning glory, was one of Mraaj-Dar's favorite poisons. The morning glory would keep her body paralyzed, while the nightshade would kill her.

She felt herself being dragged into a chair. "Oh, don't worry. It won't kill you yet. I only put in enough to do what I needed to. You should still be able to speak a little."

Sho-riah stared at the girl in front of her. She looked like the perfect picture of innocence, with her blond hair and green eyes, but Sho-riah recognized her manner. She was Dark Brotherhood. "Why?" She whispered.

"Because I want some answers. And you're the only one who can give them. Phillida sent you to the Brotherhood, didn't he?"

"Yes."

The girl studied her for a moment. "Did you ever truly love him?"

Sho-riah hesitated, but there was no sense in lying now. "I cared for Mraaj-Dar, but no, I never loved him. I simply needed him."

"You were just using him to get what you needed."

It wasn't a question, but Sho-riah answered anyway. "Yes."

"Then I don't feel sorry for you." The girl pulled a bottle out of her pocket. "You broke his heart. If it were up to me, I'd cut yours out and give it to him. Right after cutting off your tail and yanking out your claws one by one." She picked up the cup and poured the contents of the bottle into it. "But I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this for Mraaj-Dar. Out of respect for him, I'll make your death relatively painless."

The girl tilted Sho-riah's head back and poured the liquid into her mouth. Sho-riah tasted more of the poison she'd used earlier, but she couldn't fight back. She would die without being able to utter a word.

Aria left through a window in the back of the house. She left Sho-riah sitting in the front room. It wouldn't take long for the poison to do it's work. Her first instinct had been to leave the Khajit in a pool of her own blood, but she decided it would be more satisfying to kill her using one of Mraaj-Dar's poisons.

Her confessions didn't surprise her. When Vicente had told her about Sho-riah's betrayal, Aria had figured that she had merely been using Mraaj-Dar. It just added insult to injury that she hadn't returned his feelings.

Although Aria felt like Sho-riah hadn't suffered enough to atone for the damage she'd done, justice had been dealt. It was time to move on and continue her contract. She quickly packed up her belongings, retrieved her horse from the stables, and started the long ride to the Imperial City.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Aria walked through the gates of Cheydinhal. It had been over a week since she left, but her contract was completely done. Phillida was dead and his finger had been left in the desk of his successor. Now to get home and report to the family.

Getting into the Imperial City Prison Barracks had been remarkably easy. Aria had dressed as a beggar and slipped into the courtyard. The office wasn't hard to find, and the door had been left unlocked. The cloth bundle holding the finger had been quickly stashed in the top drawer of the desk. On her way out of the courtyard, Aria had been told to move along, causing her to smile as she remembered her old days on the streets. It had been a familiar refrain.

A couple of guards were dealing with a drunk Dunmer outside of the abandoned house, so Aria went around the back and slipped down the well, locking the grate behind her. A few moments later, she was in the Sanctuary.

Richard was the only one in the main room. Aria checked Ocheeva's quarters and found her just getting ready for bed. The Argonian was overjoyed that the contract was complete and that Aria was home safely. "Adamus Phillida is dead! I could feel my heart swell with the Night Mother's love the moment that Imperial pig issued his last breath! Sit down and tell me all about it."

Aria sat with her in front of the fire and told her everything that happened. She left out the part with Sho-riah, simply saying that she dealt with Phillida's bodyguard. When she was finished, she reached into her bag and brought out Phillida's helmet. "I brought this back as proof."

Ocheeva took the helmet. "Well done, my dear. This will look wonderful on the bookcase in the main room." She set the helmet on the table. "You have done a great service to the Dark Brotherhood today. Adamus Phillida's soul will endure a kind of suffering known only to those who have angered Sithis. You also managed to leave his finger as a warning to his successor. Well done, indeed! Your reward and bonus are well-earned. I don't have them ready for you right now, but if you see me tomorrow, I can give them to you. Is that alright?"

Aria nodded and Ocheeva gave her a hug. "Go now. Get some rest. Sithis knows you've earned it."

Aria nodded again and yawned. She hadn't realized how tired she was until just now. She wanted to see if Vicente was still up, then she was going to bed.

She knocked softly on his door. She wasn't really expecting an answer, so she was surprised when he called for her to come in. He was standing next to his bed, wearing just a pair of pants. Aria had a moment to admire the muscles in his back before he turned around and saw her.

"You're back!" He came over and gave her a kiss. "The contract went well?"

"It's done. Adamus Phillida is dead."

"Excellent! Do you mind telling me about it now, or would you like to get some rest?"

Aria set her things down. "I am tired, but I want to tell you everything."

Vicente motioned for her to sit on the bed. "We can sit here. It's more comfortable than the table."

Aria sat beside him and leaned against the headboard as she told her story again. When she finished, Vicente praised her for a contract well done. She yawned and laid her head on his shoulder. "There's something else."

"What is it, dear one?" Vicente put an arm around her.

"I didn't tell Ocheeva about this, but Phillida's bodyguard was Sho-riah."

Vicente had been absently stroking her arm. His hand stilled when she said that. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Phillida called to her before I killed him. And I went to her house, I talked to her before killing her. It was definitely the right woman."

"So she's dead?"

Aria nodded as her eyes drifted closed. "Yeah. Poisoned her."

"Have you told Mraaj-Dar?"

"Hmm? Oh...no, not yet. I wanted to make sure we're alone when I tell him."

"That's probably a good idea. I'm not sure how he'll react..." Aria didn't hear the rest of his words as she succumbed to sleep.

"...he could be angry or sorrowful. I don't know." Vicente looked beside him. Aria had her eyes closed and her breathing had evened out. "Wow, she must have been really tired," he muttered.

Rather than disturb her by carrying her to bed, Vicente laid her down in his bed. He took off her boots and covered her with the blankets, then put out the lamps before crawling into bed beside her. In the darkness, he kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you."


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: this is the last chapter of this story. If you made it this far, you deserve a medal for putting up with me and my crap. Thank you so much for sticking with me this long.**

Chapter 39

Several months passed. Aria was considered a hero in the Brotherhood for dispatching Phillida. His helmet was placed in a prominent spot in the main room, along with a card detailing his death.

Mraaj-Dar took the news of Sho-riah's death better than anyone thought he would. He was saddened by the news, but thanked Aria for doing what he couldn't. He also thanked her for not making her suffer.

Antionetta and Aria remained close friends, despite Antionetta's constant teasing about Aria sleeping with Vicente. The two girls spent almost as much time together as Aria and Vicente did. Aria's days were filled with training, talking, and laughter.

One evening, Vicente invited her to come along with him for a walk outside the city. Aria immediately agreed and they slipped away. Vicente led her into the woods to the north of the city, then turned east, following a path into the mountains. After about an hour, he stopped.

They were standing on a cliff well above Cheydinhal. The moon was full, allowing them to see all the way to the Imperial City, several miles away. A small stream led to a waterfall nearby. Vicente led her to the edge of the water, where they sat side by side.

For a moment, neither of them spoke. "I found a place similar to this once before," Aria said. She pointed to the south. "It was on the road to Bravil, just before I came to the Sanctuary. I had just been to the Inn of Ill Omen and was waiting for Lucien's instructions."

"Did you ever think, back then, that you would be where you are now?" Vicente asked.

Aria shook her head. "Two years ago, I didn't have a clue what was going to happen to me. I was just another orphaned beggar."

Vicente took her hand. "I know things weren't easy for you before, but I'm glad the things that happened in your life did happen. Without them, I would never have met you." He turned to her and took her hand. "I had never met anyone that I wanted to share eternity with until I met you, Aria. You fill my life with a light and joy I didn't realize I was missing. I love you more than I can even say. And I want to share the rest of my life with you. Aria...will you marry me?"

Aria was stunned. Vicente's heartfelt words had struck her speechless. But she knew this was right. She wanted to spend her life with this man...forever. "Yes," she answered, "on one condition."

"What is that?"

"I want you to give me the Dark Gift."

Vicente blinked a couple of times. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I love you, Vicente. I want to be with you forever, and I can only do that if you make me a vampire, too." Aria gave a shaky laugh. "And I want it done as soon as possible so it's over with."

Vicente gave her a small smile. "Very well. We can do it tonight."

Vicente was true to his word. When they got back from their walk, they informed Ocheeva of their impending marriage and of Aria's decision. The Argonian woman was thrilled for them, and promised to help with the turn in any way she could.

Vicente brought Aria to his quarters. He warned her that the bite would be painful, but Aria knew it would be worth it in the end. Vicente kissed her deeply, then, faster than she could follow, sank his fangs into her neck. The shock of it and the sudden loss of blood made her dizzy, and she slipped into unconsciousness.

The next thing she knew, she was walking up in her own bed. She had vague memories of nightmares, but they faded quickly. She immediately touched her neck and frowned when she didn't feel any marks. She quickly sat up.

Vicente was sitting in a chair next to the bed. His chin was resting on his chest and he was snoring softly.

"Vicente?"

He jumped and looked up. "You're awake." He leaned forward and took her hand. "How are you feeling, dear one?"

"I'm fine. Is it done?" Talking felt strange.

Vicente nodded. "You've been unconscious for two days. Antionetta has been quiet worried."

"Two days?!"

"You were in a lot of pain at first, but Mraaj-Dar offered a few potions that helped. We moved you to your own bed last night."

Aria touched her neck. "What happened to the marks?"

"Vampires heal faster than normal. Minor wounds like those can heal overnight. You probably noticed you have fangs now."

"Yeah, I'm getting used to talking with them."

"Lucien has asked to speak with us."

"He's here?"

"He arrived this morning. Why don't you bathe and dress, while I get you something to drink?"

"Thanks." Aria gave him a kiss and got out of bed.

An hour later, Lucien met them in Vicente's quarters. He congratulated them on their betrothal, then got down to business. "Vicente, I've known you for many years now, and I know what a fine family member you are. Aria, I've thoroughly enjoyed watching your progress as you've grown here. You've become a true daughter of Sithis. Neither of you have backed down from a challenge in all the time I've known you."

Aria and Vicente looked at each other, then back at Lucien. "What's going on, Lucien?" Vicente asked.

Lucien smiled slightly. "Straight to the point, the Black Hand has decided that the Brotherhood needs another Sanctuary in Cyrodiil. As you know, this one is in the eastern part of the province, making it difficult to get to contracts in the western part. We've decided to establish another Sanctuary in or around the city of Anvil...and we want you two to lead it."

Aria was stunned. "But...we love it here!"

"I know," Lucien said sympathetically. "This isn't something we're asking lightly. But it needs to be done, and you are the best option."

Vicente took Aria's hand and squeezed it. She looked at him and nodded. "If it's what's best for the Brotherhood, then we'll do it," Vicente said.

"Excellent," Lucien said. "Most of the details haven't been worked out yet, so you won't be leaving immediately. In the meantime, Aria, I have a contract in Bravil that needs fulfilling, if you're up to it." He slid the parchment across the table.

Aria glanced at it. "I'll do it."

"Good. Now that it's settled, I'm going to break the news to Ocheeva." Lucien gave Aria a hug and shook Vicente's hand, then left the room.

Aria turned to Vicente. "I can't believe they're sending us away."

Vicente pulled her into his arms. "It'll be alright, dear one. At least we'll have each other. And just because we won't be here doesn't mean that our family here is going to forget about us. We can always come back to visit."

Aria looked into his eyes and nodded. Things would change for them, but it was just another chapter in their lives. They would learn to adjust. And Vicente was right. They had each other and always would. They could continue the work they both loved, albeit in a new place. Life would go on.

 **A/N: because I'm a sentimental sap who gets attached too easily, i came up with an ending I like a lot better than the Purification ritual. Hope you liked it, too.**


End file.
